


Beginnings

by Princessinwaiting



Series: Forever&Again [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessinwaiting/pseuds/Princessinwaiting
Summary: This is a story of heartbreak, remorse, vengeance, regret, loss but also of second chances, new lives, hope, love, but most importantly beginnings!
Series: Forever&Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093157
Comments: 24
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters that belong to Miss Charlaine Harris, I am merely borrowing them for my own pleasure. I do not own the characters or plots of either Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. I am the owner of the characters imagined on my own, and the plot of which I have imagined. I will only be posting this once :) Thank you for the feedback.

**Chapter One:**

I could start this story a million ways, and somehow… they just all would not seem right.  
How do you start a story that is filled with turmoil, vengeance, pain, misery but love as well? Somehow Once upon a time or it was a dark night, it was a stormy night just doesn’t seem to fit the bill.

Maybe just explaining who I am would do the trick? If you had to call me anything, I guess you could call me Susannah, since you don’t know me from Jack over there drinking himself into a stupor the name doesn’t mean much to you. I get it, before this tragic, unwelcome love story came into my life I did not care about Jack either.

You know Jack is a hypothetical person yeah? Although his name could be that I don’t know why don’t you go and ask? No? Never mind then, back to the story at hand.

You see, the world that humans imagine themselves to own is nothing quite like what they believe, the boogeyman, werewolves, vampire, ghouls, ghosts, and all manner of monsters are not quite as hidden as their mothers pretend them to be. You see, living in a world where you are not an apex predator is a scary thing, or so I’m told. Fearing the dark is a natural, instinctual thing. For what you cannot see in this world, can certainly hurt you.

Take it from me, I have personal experience.

You see, I was born into the human world, hidden away, and told of lovely fairy tales where if you worked hard and played the game right, you’d win Prince charming and live happily ever after, and the evil wicked people who opposed you would get their just desserts.

Only that’s not true is it? No matter how hard you work in life, someone will always come along and tear you down or rather in my case try and tear you down. Every obstacle isn’t something you overcome because of some unseen test to get a reward, it’s a dog-eat-dog world out there, to borrow an expression after all.

To understand my bitterness, we will have to go a long way back in the past, it won’t be a happy montage, nor will preppy music play in the background but it will explain a few things.

What I remember of my early childhood is a mother standing over me, cradling me in her arms whispering about how much she loved me, what she’d given up for me, and that mostly I’d have a human life.

My mother was beautiful, her hair was golden like the sun or the colour of perfect straw in the fields continuously swaying in the breeze, it always made her seem so young, so full of life. I still remember tracing my fingers in the air following the patterns her hair made in the wind, getting the chance to run my fingers through her hair of an evening was a dream come true.

We were in a small little hovel in a part of the world I still can’t remember, we were so happy for she was the only thing in life I knew. I remember her swinging me around in the air above her… it was almost like flying as high as an eagle. My hair was never as bright as her own, but it went wild as the wind sailed around me.

My mother taught me many things in life, she taught me the beauty of the smallest blade of grass as well as to appreciate the softness of the clouds I could never touch, regardless of how high she held me in the air.

Her eyes were the brightest green I’d ever seen, brighter than the moss covering trees and stones, and greener than the lushest of grasses. But it was her smile that I miss still to this day, the way she could brighten my very soul…

I remember her screaming my name that night, in the blackest of nights as a thunderstorm raged around us, I heard her scream my name. The utter fury, dread and terror still gives me shivers to this day. I ran to her, I ran for what seemed years but was only moments, standing in her room was a figure darker than the night around us, but I could tell he turned towards me for just a moment before fleeing.

I ran to my mothers’ side, kneeled at the ground supporting her head on my knees, I took her hand in my own and searched her eyes for the answer I didn’t wish to know.  
“Baby, baby… Don’t cry.” Her soft dingers wiped away tears I didn’t know had fallen, but the wrenching sob I couldn’t hold back.

“Mummy… Don’t go…”

“baby, it’s time… Do not grieve for me, do not resent this world for I do not have any regrets. You are the light of my life, and I give to you all that I possibly can. We will meet again, in the Summerland, so don’t say goodbye baby, for I promise when we do meet again, I’ll be there with open arms.”

I screamed, cried, swore against mother earth herself but it was for naught. My mother that night died into Summerland, I hugged her body to my own and yet it turned to ash… She sifted through my fingers and it was as I lost her all over again. I don’t remember much else from that night, I fell asleep in the ash covered sheets of her bed… Somehow it didn’t feel wrong, it was like she was cuddling me one last time in this world.

“Child, oh sweet child. Come here.” I felt strong arms wrap around my entire body, he smelt familiar, but I couldn’t stand how that was. I wasn’t scared or even angry anymore, I cried my whole body free of tears, I was an empty shell without her. I let the person pick me up, strong fingers touched my forehead softly before blackness enveloped me once more.

When I woke, I wasn’t in the same place anymore. There was no familiarity of the home around me, I couldn’t see where my mother and I would spend our evening together, or the place where she would hang her clothes to dry. I was in a bright place, the walls adorned with colours I didn’t even know existed.

I sat up in the bed and ran my fingers over the fine material that covered me, it was silky smooth to the touch and reminded me of the colours of a bright sunny day. I jumped when I heard the door open, I must have looked like a frightened deer ready to run at any moment.

The man that entered wasn’t a tall man, or even intimidating but he held himself in a way that demanded respect. I could tell, my mother had always told me that a person is only as strong as they carry themselves, a weak posture will convey weakness to others.

His hair was a golden yellow the same as mothers, where her eyes were the brightest of greens, his were the deepest of blues, his smile was beautiful though I could tell. He had cracks on his skin where he had been smiling a lot, even a small divot in his cheek suggested a dimply smile.

He sat down at the end of the bed and looked at me with such pitiful eyes, I rubbed my hand on my chest trying to numb the ache that seemed to never ease.

“Good morning child.” His voice was deep, but it was barely a whisper that escaped his lips.

“Good morning.” I watched him swallow a lump before looking into my eyes.

“I’m so sorry for what you had to go through child, you have no idea how much I wish I were there… How much I wish things were different.” He rubbed his chest too; I watched the slow rhythmic movements. All I could do was simply nod in response.

“I don’t think your mother mentioned me… I doubt she had much reason to… I’m Fintan.” He stopped rubbing at his chest and looked away from me to the room. “I’m your grandfather child.”

“What is a grandfather?”

“I’m your mother’s father.”

“You’re kin?” I reached out and took his hand, searching the way my mother taught me to.

“Yes child, we’re kin. I promise you; you will never be alone.” I closed my eyes as I searched for his mind, breathing deeply, slowly, concentrating until I found the humming buzz of his brain. He didn’t stop me from searching although I knew he could.

I found a deep regret burning through him, tearing through his body as guilt of his past actions reared through his mind. Memories of my mother as a small child, dancing and playing with other children brought a wave of sadness though him. It was the memory of my mother coming to him that I will never forget for as long as I live.

She was but a shadow of herself, but the blood pooling at her feet and draining over her body were still just as detailed as my own memory. _“Father, I have come to you now of my death. You see father, I cannot allow my daughter to remain in the world completely alone and without guidance. I am sorry that I hid from you, and hid my daughter from you, I might have lied when I told her I had no regrets because keeping her from her kin is my only one._

_I needed to be free however, I needed to have the freedom to make mistakes and allow Susannah to make mistakes and learn to be only herself. But I fear that my freedom has cost me my life but promise me father you will take her in and teach her the ways of the Fae, for she is one of us._

_Please father, don’t make the same mistakes that I made with her, show her you love her every day and never take a moment for granted because I promise you, come your time to visit Summerland, you will be regretting every decision in your life._

_I love you… I will see you again father, this is not goodbye._

He pulled me into his chest, the sobs I’d thought completely expelled from my body sprung forth, it was another restless sleep caged in my own insecurities.

“Susannah, I promise you this. You will never be alone in this life; you will be loved. “

“Thank you… Grandfather.”


	2. Chapter two

After crying my eyes out for a few more days and nights I found myself finally able to stomach more than a few bites of cheese and bread. Grandfather showed me where the bathroom was and signaled for a few maids as he called them to come and help me.

I must admit the first time they took off my clothes and dunked me underwater I wasn’t entirely sure if I could trust them, but that first night set me at ease. They brushed my hair out complementing me the entire time.  
  
“Would the Miss like a braid this evening?”

“I’m sorry, but what is a braid?” I heard a small gasp, but she managed to cover it with a little sniffle before apologizing for her outburst.

“Sorry Miss, it’s a very pretty hair design. Would you like me to do it and if you don’t like it, we can choose something else?” Her smile was very polite, but I could see she was fighting back tears.

“Yes please, if that’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all Miss.” She quickly got to work and when she announced she was done I ran my fingers down the feel of the braids. My hair was long enough that I could bring the braid around towards the front of my body and look at it. I was mesmerized by the pattern my hair dove and twisted into.

“This looks like my mother’s hair… Thank you very much, I love it.” I smiled softly, for a second she started to screw her face up as if tears were starting any moment, before the expression was gone in a second.

I took that as my queue to leave and walked to the door before I even had a chance to grasp the handles the door was opened by a tall person in clothes that looked terribly heavy. Grandfather was waiting for me just opposite the door.

“Granddaughter, you look beautiful.” He held out his hand and I quickly grabbed it and held on tightly.

“Thank you, grandfather, I look like I’m wearing similar clothes to you.” I motioned to my dress that matched the fabric of his tunic.

“Why yes it does, you see dear one, we wear the colour of the Brigant family.”

“Is that terribly important?” I knew my face showed curiosity because he suddenly chuckled and kissed my forehead softly.

“Yes, dear one, you see the Brigant family is the Royal family in Fae. You’re a terribly important person dear one.”

“But I’m no one…” The memory of my mother dancing in grass as the sun shone upon her hair came to mind for a moment.

“You are the princess of Fae dear one. Your mother was our princess, but she blessed you with that role.”

“You mean it… I’m a princess?”

“Yes, dear one. Would you like to meet our king?” His smile was so bright and full of pride for that one moment, before it fell into something I described as cheeky to him.

“Is he a nice king?” We stopped in front of two large wooden doors, they were adorned with the most intricate gold I’d ever seen. Gold was the colours in my room, grandfather had told me anyway. Two guards stood to the side of the door waiting for Grandfather to give them permission to open it.

“Dear one.” He turned towards me and kneeled in front of me, even keeling on the ground he was much taller than me. “My father is a very strong man, he is kind to those who are kind to him, he loves those who love him. You’re kin dear one, blood of blood.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” I frowned at grandfather.

“No, I suppose it does not. He will be kind to you dear one but be prepared beyond these doors are a host of people. They want to know you, but you must remember to be calm. Do you understand?”

“Yes Grandfather, mother said to me there’d be a day where I have to remain as calm as possible, I’m almost certain it’s this day…”

“Yes, dear one, it most certainly is.” He nodded to the two men.

“Before they open the door Grandfather, what are they wearing?” I gave an odd look to the closest person, who broke his guise for a moment and chuckled.

“They wear armor dear one, it’s like metal that covers their bodies. It helps keep them safe when protecting us if it’s needed.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” The guards recovered from their small lapse and once the doors were opened, I was greeted to the sight of the royal throne room.

The king, my great-grandfather was sitting on his regal throne, shimmering crown placed upon his head, but he was staring at me a slight frown on his lips. The men and ladies surrounding the room were deathly silent as Grandfather and I walked to the throne hand in hand.

Some bowed as we walked, others were shocked and were unable to do much beyond watch, grandfather paid them no mind. When we got to the end of the long hall, grandfather knelt on the ground and gave me a look from his side eye.   
I did as my mother instructed and curtsied with my back straight as possible.

Great-grandfather lifted his hand, giving us permission to get up from our positions.  
“come child.” The kings voice was like steel, hard and firm.

I moved closer to him, placing my small hand in his giant outstretched one. He looked me up and down before locking onto my eyes, I felt the burning of his mind enter my own.

_“Susannah of the house Brigant, I welcome you home.”_

_“Thank you, great-grandfather, although I don’t know this as home, I hope it soon will be.”_

_“You have missed much my child, blood of my blood. Your mother unfortunately has passed to the Summerland, yet we are still here. Whilst you are of house Brigant, you will be our Princess, our champion in the darkest of nights and will be our crowning jewel.”_

_“My mother wished for peace, calm and a simple life.”_

_“You were never going to live a normal simple life child, for you are a Princess of the Fae.”_

_“This was always my destiny?”_

_“Yes child, we foretold your path long ago. Your mother tried to run to avoid it, however her actions made it all come to pass.”_

He cut the contact between us short but not quite sweet, he stood from his throne and addressed the crowd of on lookers.

“Everyone, I have the honour of presenting my great-granddaughter, Princess Susannah of the house Brigant.” There was a cheer and clap of hands echoing around the hall, I stood beside my great-grandfather looking at the people around us, they were of all different shapes and sizes. I could tell from their buzz of minds they were not truly as pleased as they pretended to be.

“Thank you for your applause. We’re excited to have our Susannah back, and we hope you all help her feel comfortable in Fae.” I smiled at the people before me, they were lords and ladies from all over Fae and I guessed even beyond the realm of Fae itself.

My grandfather came towards me, bowed gracefully, and extended his hand. I curtsied and placed my hand in his own. _“I don’t know how to dance Grandfather; I’ve never been taught.”_

_“Follow my lead dear one, it matters not if you make a mistake.”_

The music started to suddenly fill the room, lulling notes and graceful highs wove around me, caressing my very soul. The dance wasn’t complicated a three-step dance with a spin, I barely came up to my grandfather’s chest and yet it didn’t make him skip a step.

The fabric of my dress twirled around my feet, I felt safe for the first time since my mothers passing. Whilst it hasn’t been terribly long, in the safety and comfort in the arms of my kin, all my worries seemingly melted away.

A lady to the side was beckoning for us to come closer, taking my hand in his Grandfather took me to meet her.   
“Princess Brigant this is Lady Crane.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Crane.” The woman’s stomach seemed ready to burst, I moved slightly away from her terrified for a moment that any pressure on her would cause her to explode.

“Princess, the pleasure is all mine. I’m sorry to hear of your mother dear, but it’s always good to be around kin. You’ll have more kin around you than you know what to do with soon.” She rubbed her stomach affectionately, looking at her beyond her extended stomach I could see she was rather beautiful. Her hair was lusciously long and as it was auburn tinged brown colour. “You do not need to worry Princess; I promise the triplets aren’t ready to arrive just yet.” She winked at me, I smiled brightly in response causing a chuckle out of Grandfather.

“You never cease to amaze me Aude.”

“Yes, my Prince, I’m a creature full of surprises.” She winked at him too earning herself a giggle.

“My darling, you’re not causing problems for kin, are you?” A tall man with a warm enchanting smile came to stand behind Aude. “Sorry Princess Brigant, allow me to introduce myself.” He bowed before me wiggled his eyebrows at me before he rose, I could feel the blush beginning to stain my cheeks pink. “I am Cline Crane.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lord Crane.” I gave him a small nod in response.

“Please dear, call me Cline. We are kin after all, our little ones will look at you as if you’re a sister.”

“Nothing would make me happier Cline and Aude.” They both gave respectful bows, or rather Aude nodded her head and was led away by her husband. “They were lovely people.”

“They are kin and kin are important Susannah.” We waved goodbye to people as we passed them by as Grandfather lead me towards my room.

“I’m beginning to understand that more than most Grandfather. Thank you for the wonderful night and for being there for me.”

“You are my dearest one of all Susannah, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” I hugged him tightly and said my goodnights, the lovely lady from earlier helped me bath and dress for the night.

“Will that be all Princess?” Her voice was soft as a feather in the silence of my room.

“Yes, thank you, what should I call you?”

“You may call me Lilly, or whatever else pleases you Princess.”

“Thank you, Lilly. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback if possible. I love to know people are enjoying the story so far, I know this is branching wildly far from the books and tv show... What is Fanfic for right?


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter three **

Waking up in the bedroom I’d only begun to start calling my own was different from any other experience I’ve ever had, sunlight seemed to glitter throughout the room and ever so slightly lighten as the sun begins to rise.  
It was a nice way to wake up, a slow casual wakening rather than harsh drastic changes of blinds being pulled open.

It was odd how time seemed to move in this place, surrounded by my kin I was happier than I’d ever been in my life, even though I knew I should be. Grandfather has been with me every day since I’ve arrived, even more so after the events of the ball.

I heard a soft knocking on my bedroom door, without even beckoning her in Lilly came in prepping me for the day. I smiled politely in return to her own smile and together we begun to get me ready for the day.

“What’s this Lilly?” I looked at the pant and shirt set she had gotten me out for the day, my fingers trailed over the fabric and whilst feeling silky smooth the fabric was course to the fingers. It was tough, durable.

“It’s your training outfit Princess. The Prince wishes for you to wear this for you first appointment today.”

“What possible training could I have this morning Lilly?”

“I believe it’s physical in nature Princess. Best wear the shoes I selected for you as well. Did you need any assistance getting dressed this morning Princess?” I knew my face must have showed some great fear of these new clothes because she couldn’t hold in her laughter much longer. “Oh, dear Princess, I promise the training today is something we all undertake to a degree. It is nothing to fear, here let me help you.” I knew if there was anyone else in the room, she would have to had excused herself, but over the last two weeks we’d become closer than most would have expected.

In no time at all we had the outfit on, and I ran my fingers over the tight material, it hugged every inch of my skin but in a way that wasn’t sexual but more practical. Lilly curtsied to me as she held open the door, whispering her well wishes to me.

The guards at my door bowed however only one began to escort me to our destination. The guards were never much for making polite conversation, walking the way my Grandfather instructed I kept my head held high and hands in front of me resting slightly against my stomach., he called it the ‘princess walk’.

The section of the palace we had come to was an area I had yet to explore, I’d immediately ran to the library and invested my time into reading and learning other languages. Fae was an increasingly difficult one to become fluent in, even more so ancient Fae, if one more person told me ‘either you get it, or you don’t’ I was going to scream.

The guards stationed at the door noticed my presence and immediately straightened themselves and bowed appropriately, my guard did the same and stood to the side to signal that I was to enter but he was not. I gave a nod of thanks to them all, smiled softly and went into the room without any hesitation.

“Susannah, you’re here.” Grandfather’s voice came from the middle of the room, but I couldn’t see him.

“Yes Grandfather, I’m here… Where are you?”

_“Use your mind, find me.”_

I closed my eyes and searched with my extra sense; I could feel my heart begin to slow as my ears tried to pick up any sound of movement in the room. Reaching out into the ‘empty’ room I felt the familiar buzz of Grandfather’s mind and took off running to where I knew the void to be.

Only I’d started running so fast I wasn’t able to break in time and ran into my Grandfather causing us both to crash to the ground in a heap of laughter.

“it’s good to see your extra sense doesn’t fail you, what I’d like to work on today my dear one is me hiding and you using every sense other than your mind to find me.”

“So, you’ll go invisible just like you did?” I tilted my head as I looked at him, completely unsure if I liked the idea of this challenge.

“Yes, Dear One.”

“What do I get if I find you?”

“The chance to find me again.” With a swipe of his hand over my eyes in some dramatic flair he was once again invisible, only his deep chuckle hung in the air. Huffing in feigned frustration I looked to the nodes within the air, watching for any trace the wind had shifted or where they seemingly disappeared. I wasn’t waiting long when I noticed a stream through the window didn’t quite make it to the ground uninterrupted.

I ran to the spot I believed him to be in, only to find it quickly shift away from me, I glared at the emptiness around me. “You need to fight fair Grandfather.” The game went on for what seemed like hours, I stopped watching for nodes and instead listening to the silence waiting for a catch of his breath or the faintest sound of him adjusting his feet, eventually I was able to catch him by side stepping just as I found his newest hiding spot.

“Good job Susannah!” He picked me up in the air and swung me around in a circle, my perfectly styled hair was an array around my head, my cheeks were flushed with exhaustion but the amount of pride that filled my body was indescribable.

Dinner that night was filled of talk of my exploits at catching a Faery off guard and no matter what Grandfather was booming with pride at my achievement. He didn’t make it seem to be less than it was.

I went to bed that night filled with dreams of what my life was going to be like, and I was getting more and more excited for the time to pass. Little did I know how much I would yearn to return to this simplistic time in the coming years.

You see my Grandfather trained me every day of my life, whether it was how to spot invisible enemies, harnessing the light within me for magic whether it was creation magic, transportation, telekinesis, my telepathy, or destructive magic. He also trained me in the use of weaponry, from the young age of 7 when I came to be in his car, to the young age of 21 I’d been trained in nearly every weaponry known to the Fae, man or any other supernatural.

My body was no longer that of a 7-year-old child but was consisting of lean muscle filled with underlying strength all the way from my head to toes. I’d gained womanly curves a buxom chest and round bottom both perky from working out every day. My hair was longer now but still just as blonde, if not blonde from all the days in the sun through the years. I’d gained less cute, rounded cheeks and more the features of a maturing adult.

Today was different however, today was the day I’d be in the arena against other of the Sky clan, this would ensure my rightful place as Princess of the house Brigant and enable me to travel through the world either as a diplomat, discoverer or simply adventure seeker. Lilly no longer knocked at the door to wake me up, I was always awake and dressed before she’d been as it had been that way for many years.

She was pregnant now, happily married but still only in the beginning of the second trimester, I gave her belly a quick rub and said hello to the little one inside.

“Susie, you look better every passing day.” She tried to curtsey, but I merely shooed her away.

“Thank you, Lilly, you’re glowing today. Raemin must be very excited to know you’re carrying twins now.”

“Since the doctor notified us, he’s been filled with pride Susie, thank you. Today is the big day, I’m sorry I cannot be there to show you support.” Servants weren’t allowed to attend todays match, only nobility was able.

No one yet knew of my plans to attend the games, but Grandfather and I went through the rules and gained permission from my great-Grandfather Niall King of the Fae before signing up.

Let me tell you, that was a challenge and a half. He was furious when I told him I wanted to travel Earth and learn as much as I could. He had other children who were destined to take over the throne when he passes in such an unforeseeable amount of time it was hardly worth arguing about. Grandfather made him see sense though, having a Fae princess on Earth was going to be an advantageous thing.

“Your support is appreciated none the less Lilly. Please do not overdo yourself cleaning up around here, leave the more taxing things to someone else. They all know you’re my favorite and I’d have no harm come to you for cleaning up after me.” I kissed her cheek and began to race out the door.

The guards jogged with me to the arena, where I’d always trained in the same room day after day, this was something unforeseen. The arena was as large as six of our houses, oval with seats for guests above the field the contestants stood in.

There was one section with a throne and two smaller thrones towards the middle of the first row of the arena. This is where Niall and my Grandfather would sit and watch the display, determine the winner, my Uncle Dermot would sit on the other side merely as a formality.

The guards bowed when we reached the arena, and I started my new journey by entering the contestant’s area. The men and women around me didn’t seem to be as battle worn as some soldiers, I have seen but they all had their own strengths and weaknesses. One of the men I could see was completely rippling bulging muscles, but due to the sheer size of him I didn’t think he’d be able to any speed to him at all.

Another girl was so small and tiny but the muscles in her arms showed her to favour archery, against a giant muscular man such as the one beside her, she would fail in a match of strength.

I had my favored weapons ready, two iron daggers one slightly longer than the other, perfectly balanced for my frame. They both had ancient Fae runes carved into the iron, they meant determination and strength. Grandfather never wanted me to forget who I am or where I came from but most importantly all the lessons I have undertaken since coming into his care.

I’d carved a small rune, it simply meant mother. I checked my knives and found them in perfect order, I slid them back into their sheaths and pulled out the small throwing daggers attached to the small of my back. Each was iron and perfectly balanced for quick throwing, I’ve found them more accurate than a bow an arrow, simply because someone casually aiming an arrow at you is a whole lot more obvious than someone with a knife.

I stood in the corner of the room and waited for our names to be called, this was a match where the winner would continue fighting until they fell. Either they would die at the sword of their enemy by mistake or Grandfather would rule for or against them. These were the odds of playing in the area, either you would survive by killing or you would lose and potentially lose your life.

The names were picked randomly, each contestant given a number that corresponded to their name. Once we were given our numbers, they were then tattooed onto our necks just below our ears, since they first asked for volunteers and no one wanted to be the first off, the rank showing leadership I nominated myself.

I’ve now got a tattoo of a small number 1 on my neck below my left ear, it’s only when I have my hair up that you can see the design. I didn’t cry when the needle pierced my flesh repeatedly, afterwards I may have grumbled over the lack of numbing cream but considering where I was it was hardly appropriate.

Each contestant watched me, wary of going against a royal princess. I accepted the same fate they did when entering this arena, whilst I could have had any station in life, married any Fae man I wanted or simply bred and bred myself I want a life filled with excitement and danger.

I want a life without rules, regulations, fancy dresses and strict upbringings.

“Please welcome to the ring, our first contestants’ number one and number 5.” I loud voice sang out to the crowd, there was an instant cheer around the arena.

I didn’t get a chance to see my opponent before I was led into my starting place, the ground underneath me was dry dirt, there was enough grip to the ground if you truly braced yourself but was quick jerky movements that were going to throw someone off balance very quickly.

I stood at my section of the arena sun blazing around us, my hair was done in a tight braid keeping all my hair firmly away from my face. I didn’t unsheathe my daggers; I didn’t want to do it until the last final moment to surprise my opponent.

The man that walked through the gates was slim even to my standards, he seemed to have very little weight on his body and even less muscle. I grimaced and prepared myself to know this boy was about to die. The roar of the crowds was deafening, as they all stood and jumped in their spots the echo went through the arena, every vibration I could feel in my feet.

“ **BEGIN** ” A voice boomed, the crowd went silent whilst I began the stalking of my prey.

The boy looked terrified; he dropped his sword then cluttered around clumsily for it. I took pity on him and ran as fast as I could to him, I immediately knocked the sword from his arm and punched him as hard as I could. I heard the crack of bone as he went down quicker than a cut tree.

I went back to my starting place and a new contestant was brought out to me. This time was the girl, just as I imagined she had a bow and arrow with her, a quiver full of arrows on her back.

I had the bows sword but dropped it at my feet and balanced on the balls of my feet. I was ready for the booming voice this time, it didn’t surprise me quite like it surprised her, instead of running directly to her, I transported myself behind her grabbed the bow from her hands and snapped it over my knee.

She screamed at me in some guttural language I have yet to decipher, in her fury she lunged towards me hands outstretched like a cat, the face of a Fae at war was upon her, sharp needle like teeth looked ready to bite.

I kicked at her stomach swiftly causing her to fall backwards, she caught herself at last moment on her hands, she attempted to throw herself back to her feet in backflip, she obviously didn’t look at the ground because her hand slipped causing the joint to break under her weight.

I stood back from her as her screams filled the arena, there were no screaming cheers the arena was silent all but for a woman crying. “Can you continue?” I asked her quietly, she shook her head no slightly in response. I turned towards Niall as did the rest of the crowd.

“She will live.” His voice echoed around the arena and guards quickly took her away and I resumed my place.

The rest of the fighters were nothing to be thrilled about, I’d killed three of them one by stabbing him with his own knife, other with the first guys sword and the third was tragic since I broke his leg and he was unable to continue, Niall did not allow his life to continue.

I was at the final contestant; it was the only person in that blasted room I hadn’t seen, and it was the one I was the most worried about. He was bigger than I first thought he was, once the match began, I’d kept my distance from him.

“Come here little Faery.” He bellowed; the crowd was deathly silent in response.

“For your life.” I taunted back.

Our battle was one of the most intense battles I have experienced to date, maybe it is because it was my first battle, or was the lack of experience with any type of violence where the result was life of death, nevertheless the results are the same.

He continued to charge at me like a bull to a red target, I could hear his breathing remain completely calm and neutral. I twisted and dodged his tree trunk arms and fists at every turn. I knew I was beginning to get frustrated, my original assessment that this oaf of a Faery was too slow to do any real danger to me was completely inaccurate.

Pulling a knife from the sheathe it nestled in, I jumped and turned myself around mid-air, I threw the dagger where he least expected. Directly at his feet.

He began to scoff at my throw before yelling in pain, landing on my feet I pulled the daggers into my hands and ran at him as fast as I could. I sliced and stabbed until the large man before me was nothing but slices upon the ground. I heaved air in and out of my lungs when the battle was finally over, the roar of the crowds came back to my ears, it was thunderous as they screamed out their exaltations of my glory.

That was my first battle, but it certainly wasn’t my last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: from Fanfiction -Thank you so much for reviewing Lundyred & Perfecta999, it truly warmed me to see your comments when I woke and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.
> 
> Thank you everyone else who read along, and please feel free to leave a comment, review or message 😊
> 
> XX


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four: **

The thundering of the crowd began to slowly diminish as I stood looking towards my great-grandfather, I stood tall and proud in the middle of the arena my fallen enemy at my feet.

 **"The battle is over, our new champion is Susannah, Princess of the house Brigant, Champion of the Fae."** The crowd cheered at the announcement and was soon again hushed. **"The champion gets one wish granted to them, what will your wish be Susannah?"**

I braced myself for this, what could I possibly wish for that I didn't already have. I have enough money to last me longer than two Fae lifetimes, Love is irrelevant, if I'm to find it I'll know at that point and not a minute sooner, Freedom? I don't want to relinquish my ties to the Brigant name, but I want to travel and do as my heart wishes without problems. Breathing deeply, I forced my voice to extend to the crowds around me with my magic. **"Great-grandfather, I have no need for money as I have enough of it, I do not need possessions as I'm already well cared for, I have no need of titles as I'm already your faithful servant and princess. I don't require love, as I have the love of my family and friends, forcing someone to love me is not love at all. What I wish for is simple and yet terribly complex…"** I took a few deep breaths before continuing. **"I wish for the freedom to travel this realm, the realm of Earth and any realm we have access to. With this wish I wish to be the ambassador for the Fae people, to learn different technologies, battle formations and so much more and bring it back to Fae to help us, expand our knowledge and continue to grow and evolve."**

There was complete silence around us, I looked at Niall as saw a resigned pity come across his features for a moment. **"So, you wish it, so shall it be."** I broke down the moment his words were said, I'd worked at accomplishing this task since I was a young child, every day battling against foes real and imaginary. My knees hit the ground and a broken sob made its way from my throat, tears of relief sprung forth. My grandfather was by my side hugging me to him in an instant, together we cried and thanked the gods that it had come to pass exactly as we planned.

We left the arena after composing ourselves, we went back to the palace and into my bedroom. After living in the palace, I made a big fuss over it being merely a room when entertaining guests or friends I wanted to ensure I had a sitting area for them as well. This then made my bedroom into more of a suite or apartment.

I excused myself for a moment to go into my bathroom and clean myself off, Lilly had already drawn me a bath and laid some clothes out on the side. The water was still warm to the touch when toes broke the surface of the water, I felt the warmth spread through my body as I slowly sank into the water.

I sank below the surface completely; I reach up and unwound my hair feeling it float in the water washing itself away of the grime. I spent the next ten minutes or so scrubbing my body with the exfoliating jasmine scented scrub Lily had by the bath.

I heard a soft knock and grumbled in response, Lily walked through the door and went to get the conditioning soap to clean my hair. Outside of its braid or bun my hair went down the middle of my back, it took both of us to ensure it was cleaned properly.

Once completely free of blood, dirt, and any other types of gore I got out of the bath and got dressed in the traditional gowns of the Fae, which for Princesses consisted of soft fabric that came in at the waist and softly came out in waves around my legs. It was the lightest of blues that went into the darkest navy at the very bottom edge of the dress.

I walked back into the sitting room to see Grandfather dressed in a tuxedo holding a box in his hand, a bigger box on the coffee table in front of him. He turned a small smile appeared as we looked at one another.

"My dearest one, you look positively amazing." I kept my hair falling in waves down my back, showcasing my natural highlights.

"Thank you, grandfather, you look good yourself." We hugged each other tightly and he held out the box for me to open.

"This is a present I picked out for you the day we decided to start your training, I saw the jewels and I knew that you were going to be the strongest, brightest most special person in all of Fae." I opened the box and saw a necklace that was completely silver except for a tear drop of the clearest sapphire I'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful thank you so much." I hugged my grandfather tightly and once we pulled away from one another he wiped a tear away from cheek.

"Now, now dear one. No more tears this is a happy day, besides, you're all dressed up we don't want to smudge anything." We both laughed.

"What is in the box?"

"Open it and see."

Inside was a fine tiara, completely silver with adorning diamonds that sparkled so brightly every time a little light hit them. It was a silver band that kept it in place but had delicate, decorative leaves on top and had small blue flowers in-between the leaves. Grandfather placed it on my head but the way it sat it still left my hair flowing softly down my back and shoulders.

"You look beautiful my dear one, are you prepared for tonight?"

"Yes, although I cannot wait to begin travelling." We hugged quickly again before I put my hand on his elbow and together, we headed towards the reception hall.

I heard the music floating through the hallways, soft, muted and every so light. I could hear the soft stroke of the piano keys; I began to slightly sway as we walked along with the music. It was no secret that I loved to dance just as much as I loved training over the years, the ability to dance gave way too many hidden agendas, feelings, motives among anything else that your dancing partner wished to hide.

Not to mention the ability it had for making one feel truly irresistible, batting eyelids, coy smiles it was all a part of a game I played to make people believe I was less than I truly was. Maybe that was part of the reason I succeeded today, regardless the outcome would have been the same.

The music began to get louder the closer we came to the ballroom, or reception room as my grandfather calls it for some unknown reason. We waited for the song to finish and the clapping to begin before me made our entrance.

The guards were stationed at the doors and pulled them open upon our arrival a huge staircase was just in view as they did open, many times we've had to make our way down these stairs to meet with the people below, schmoozing them beyond an inch of my life. Dancing with noble sons who didn't have an idea of what the world was like, or what a blade feels like once in your hand. Well, maybe they knew what a knife felt like whilst they were eating away their souls.

The hall master rang out to the crowd and silence began to fill the room below as I knew all eyes would be turned towards us.

My grandfather went first for the first time since the events of today transpired this ball was in my honour, the guest of honour always arrives last. "Prince Fintan of House Brigant, Prince to the Sky Fae, Friends of Daemons, Future Leader of Fae." My grandfather held his head high and walked down the stairs, I knew after he passed the first step he'd be smiling and waving.

And so, the list of my relatives continued, until Niall was standing beside me, he gave me a soft kiss on the forehead and took my hands in his. "You are an amazing woman Susannah, you're a force to be reckoned with, truly I could not be prouder." I saw his rare smile, it was filed with such warmth, love, and support.

"King Niall of the Fae, Prince to the Sky Fae, Leader of House Brigant Conqueror of Vampyrs – "I always zoned out when Niall was being introduced, the mans titles go beyond the length of my arm if I had to write them all down. They only get more gruesome as it goes.

Taking a deep breath, I took my turn at the podium so to speak.

"Princess Susannah of House Brigant, Jewel of all Fae, Princess to the people, and champion of the Fae." I hadn't been in royal duties quite if the rest of my family, my titles though few hold great impact. I looked down at the sea of people beneath me and started descending the stairs, at first it was a slow clap, but it became thunderous when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

My Grandfather bowed before me, graciously I gave him my hand and he kissed it softly before putting it in the crook of his elbow. We stood before Niall and waited for him to make his speech.

"Champion, I want to congratulate you before all your peers, friends and family that have gathered today. You've worked hard since you came to Fae, you've shown with determination, training, and persistence that anyone can do anything they set their hearts to. Whilst you are not donned with leather as before, I can see the strength inside of you, I can see the raw magnitude of power waiting to be released.

You asked for freedom, wished for the ability to travel anywhere in this realm, Earth or any other realms discovered. I grant you your wish Susannah, my dear Great Granddaughter, but I want you to promise me something."

"I will try to uphold the values I've grown up with and will do my very best to please you King." Never, and I mean never promise a Faery anything, until you know what it is… Even then, make sure to have it in black and white writing on a contract you both agree to and sealed with Daemon magic. My grandfather smirked slightly before coughing to hide his amusement, Niall raised an eyebrow but ignored it.

"You will remain our Princess, our Jewel of Fae. Travel to your hearts content but come back to Fae, share stories of your travels, share technology changes, information anything to help our people. But the Fae MUST remain secret."

"I promise I will not tell anyone of my home, where it is or how to get here. I will not willingly divulge who I am, where I come from or my status in this world. I will be but a visitor in all the places I go because all I wish for is to experience it all."

"Then as King of Fae, Princess of the sky Fae and eldest of our clan I release you to travel the world, realm and anywhere else you wish it. I grant you full access to your Fae abilities, including your long-awaited youth. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Applause thundered around us, I ran to Niall and hugged him tightly to me.

"This is all I've ever wanted." I whispered in his ear.

"I wish you would have stayed; Preston will miss you." I laughed heartily at his comment, we all knew Preston was more than interested in me, but alas it was not mutual.

"Now please everyone, eat, drink, dance the night away."

The musicians started up the music once again, Niall dismissed me and I went back to my Grandfather and together we headed to the dance floor, no longer did I have to stand on his toes to dance around the room. I wore sensible heels; it made my 5'6" frame only 5'9" still remarkably smaller than my grandfather and other male Fae.

We started off doing a three-step dance with myself following his lead. It was something he called a waltz. I smiled brilliantly when we swirled around the floor It wasn't hard to remember the steps anymore, I still remember Grandfather and I practicing at nighttime around the living room. Lily thought it was the most amusing thing she'd ever seen.

The time when he first lifted me in the air, I truly thought I had discovered the ability to fly only to be twirled around him and brought back to reality. I didn't mind so much, it meant that we could keep doing it as often as possible.

As I grew the dance changed from a joke to more serious, he showed me how to tell the intentions of the person I danced with, how a placing of the hand can mean anything from friendly advances, to lusty ones. I've saved myself from having some creep grind up on me more than once.

The time I held a dagger at a man's 'inner' leg a few years ago still makes me laugh.

The music had begun to get quicker forcing our steps to increase in speed as well, although it didn't have a beat pumping through the floor the music still pushed itself through my body and forced my heart to beat quicker.

Grandfathers hands went to my waist prepping for the lift, I placed my hands away from him and boosted myself slightly in the air to make it easier for him, he spun gracefully whilst holding me in the air, I kept my hands on his until I was on the ground.  
The music was beginning to slow once I was on the ground, the final notes a perfect ending. He dipped me towards the ground his as the final note sung.

Righting myself he bowed as I curtsied and then everyone clapped politely.

"Excuse me sir, would I be able to steal away the lovely Princess?" Preston was taller than the average Fae male, but the most distinguishing feature to me was how deep his eyes appeared to be, a delicious tawny colour, although the fool could change his appearance at a whim since being able to access his Fae magic.

"Mr. Pardloe, you would have to ask the charming princess herself." My uncle held out my hand, I gave him a nod Preston took my hand in his and bowed, in response I curtsied, and the dance began again.

"Princess, you look wonderful this night." We were dancing closer to one another than I had been with Grandfather, our conversations a little above a whisper.

"Mr. Pardloe, you're rather handsome yourself. I enjoy that you kept your hair natural rather than changing it. It becomes you."

"Thank you, princess, your words soothe my soon to be broken heart. Perhaps you will stay rather than travel?" Even as the words left his mouth, I could tell it was in jest.

"Oh Mr. Pardloe, you and I have known each other many years but even then, you know nothing can make me stay here forever. I'm not a broodmare for the Fae people and although I have met many Fae men none have taken my fancy."

"Not for the long term anyway." He waggled his eyebrows at me, causing a ripple of laughter.

"None have entered my bed chamber Mr. Pardloe, a princess must remain above reproach after all."

"Of course, princess, you are the jewel of our kingdom after all. Just know we will miss you dear princess, if I am ever needed, please call on me."

We danced until the music began to slow, several other men intervened, and I danced with what appeared to be the most eligible bachelors in Fae, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was hoping to never have me leave. My theory is if they didn't show their interest in me whilst I was in Fae, my leaving should make no difference

Niall stood from his throne at the very last dance, without questioning I went to him and together we finished the night, the dance was slow the music seemed almost ominous as if the very meaning of the music were to signify a dangerous journey.

Grandfather escorted me back to my bedroom, bid me goodnight. Once in my bedroom I noticed that there was one bag that seemed to be able to fit right on my back. I smelt the magic that it was graced with.

"I hope you don't mind princess, it's my parting gift to you." Lilly came out from somewhere, I went immediately to her and hugged her tightly.

"What is this Lilly?"

"It's a magic bag princess. No matter how much you put in it, it will never fill. It will never be heavier than what it is empty. It's to help you… In your travels."

"Thank you, Lilly, it's the perfect parting gift. I want you to know, even though I'm no longer going to be living in Fae you're remaining my lady in waiting. It means you will get more time with your kids but still be paid the same as if I was here full time."

She was looking at me wide eyed. "No princess, I can't accept such a gift!"

"You can and you will. I want you at my beck and call when I come back home, and to keep my rooms free of dust and maintained. You're the only person I trust." I kissed her cheek softly. "Now go, get home and be with your husband. I will see you next time I'm here, I promise."

"Thank you, princess. Fates be with you."

"Nature nurture you."

I undressed and slid into my bed, for the first time in years I was going back to Earth and I simply couldn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I want to thank everyone for leaving reviews this week, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.  
> Whilst writing I listen to ambience music, so when reading a battle scene I listen to literally battle scene ambience music, when at a ball I listen to classical music for a waltz. It's crazy, but somehow it makes the writing feel more… alive. So recommended that you do the same whilst reading.
> 
> Again, thank you to Nicolle1977, Perfecta999, Ciasteczko and DRH25, I appreciate you all.
> 
> Next scene has us portaling to the (sorry for the joke) new world.
> 
> XX  
> (from fanfic)


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter five **

Last night was completely useless after going to bed, no matter which way I twisted and turned I was not able to get in a comfortable enough position to sleep. I was beyond excited for the years that lay ahead, I wondered what I might see and learn.

I was out of bed before the light even began to touch the walls of my bedroom, I ran into my wardrobe and got the designated outfit ready to go. I opted for a simple white dress, although regardless of what I wore I would appear to wear the traditional clothes of whatever region, country, or status I was visiting.

This was because of a magical ring given to be by Niall, or at least that what the note says since I found said ring and note beside my bag at the front door. It might have been creepy if Niall wasn’t normally doing underhanded things such as this before. Although can a girl really complain about getting a magical ring regardless of how it may have come to be in her possession?

I picked up my bag finding that its simple strap went across my body easily but was not impacting my arms in anyway, I put on comfortable walking shoes and left my bedroom and headed towards the Magic tower on the Eastern skirts of the city. It wasn’t a terribly long walk, maybe about 7-10 minutes but it was instantaneous by teleportation…

Having my Magic skills unlocked was one of the best things about not only coming of age, but also winning in the arena. I focused myself and brought up an image of the Magic tower in my mind, it was a simple enough tower with bricks leaving slight openings in the sides as windows. There was no other tower in Faery for me to possibly think of.

I felt the magic bubble inside of me, before I knew it, I’d ‘popped’ into the Magic Tower, giving my grandfather a little bit of a fright. “Susannah! What have I told you about sneaking up on people?”

“I didn’t sneak, I popped.” I gave him a tight hug and pulled away to look at the portal in front of me. It was unlike anything I’d seen before; it was completely black with flecks of light inside of it.

“Regardless it’s the same thing. Now in Earth not much is happening now, they are not as evolved as we are yet.”

“Regardless I wish to watch them, walk among them. How will I communicate with people?”

“That ring Niall gave you, it allows you to communicate in whatever native language is being spoken around you, just as it converts yours into a language they can understand.”

“How does it work?”

“Not a clue dear one.

“I can’t wait to find out.” I rolled my eyes but laughed when the reproachful upset grandfather look came out. “I love you Grandfather. Be safe here in Fae, look out for Niall.”

We hugged again; I gave him one last look before I stepped into the darkness of the portal. I was expecting to be thrown in headfirst, swirling around in an endless amount of colours and shapes, my stomach playing tag with my lungs, but it never came.

It was almost as soon as I stepped into the portal, I stepped straight back out into a bright, very humid world. The world that I stepped into, I saw a mass of houses or buildings in the distance, every inch of the land before me seemed covered with buildings or plants, there was no wide-open spaces that I assumed there would be.

I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a dress of some sort, it covered my body nearly completely only my arms remained free, it was loosely hanging from my body but not in a way that made me appear unattractive – or at least I thought so.

A horse came to me a few moments later, how I knew it was a horse is unknown, but it was, I felt a buzz of a Fae mind in the background and looked to where I knew they were.

“Come out dear.” I called.

“Princess.” A burly male came out from behind a small hut and bowed deeply before me. “I am Caeso Volusenna Osteriannus”

“Caeso I’m Susannah Brigant. I’m assuming you’re here to help me in my travels?”

“Yes Princess. Although we should give you a Roman name whilst we are in Rome.”

“Salonia Silvana?” The words sounded foreign coming from my lips.

“Sounds good ma’am. Whilst you are in Rome, I’m to be your servant, master of your home.”

“Similar to a handmaiden then?”

“Similar, but not quite. We should head into the house we have ready for you ma’am and I will instruct from there. Shall I help you on your horse ma’am?”

“Yes please.” Once I’d gotten seated on my horse, I looked for another, Caeso must have seen my questioning as he answered quickly.

“Servants do not get horses ma’am. We’re of a lower class, your nobility in Rome, it’s the pretense we wished to keep, being of lower class in Earth currently is not a good idea for anyone.”

“Will you be safe?”

“Yes Ma’am, I’ve been around since these whelps picked up tools. I know how to handle myself ma’am, you’re my only concern.” I smiled at the man and looked around me whilst we traveled further into the city. Whilst I did not come into the world as it was just beginning, it was amazing the things they have accomplished thus far. Near every building was covered in marble, shining spectacularly in the sun, there were waterfalls and statues depicting their gods on display. It was a busy place however, humans were running around constantly battling over goods, foods, services and even running small crime syndicates.

We arrived in my Domus as Caeso advised me it was called, the house itself was the same as nearly all near it, it had an inside garden and courtyard inside it which had a large pool or bath inside of it. My cubicula were towards the rear of the house, and it consisted of several more rooms, a tablinum which was to by my study, a cullina (kitchen) and a triclinium which to me seemed like an extension of the living room but was apparently for guests to eat and lounge in when we had company.

I sat down in the living room and reclined gracefully listening to the buzz of minds that surrounded me, human minds were completely fleeting constantly jumping from one thought to another. That’s when another Fae mind came into range.

Caeso came into the room and announced that Tertius Julius Aquila had arrived.

I stood from my spot and looked towards the doorway, a large man entered the room but his bright green eyes, easy smile with cute little dimples made me feel slightly at ease. His hair was the darkest of blacks and curled tightly at the top of his head, it all made me look away from his bulging muscular frame.

“Thank you Caeso, you may go.” He got down on one knee at my feet and didn’t rise until given permission.

“Please sit with me Tertius, how can I be of assistance?”

“There’s no need to play games Princess, I’m here as part of your guise of travelling Earth. A woman in Rome is not able to do much without a husband or brother to care for her, I did not wish for you to be taken advantage of so I’ve lended a hand towards the guise.” His smile was beautiful, heartbreakingly beautiful.

“Why would you do that Tertius, I do not know you so I’m unsure why you’ve offered your services so readily.”

“Please princess, we danced just the other night.” I glared at the man before me.

“PRESTON CHANGE RIGHT NOW!” He laughed as the fake image faded away and his cheeky tawny eyes came back into view.

“Sorry Princess, I couldn’t resist.” He had his hands up in resignation. “But it remains the same, you cannot be here by yourself without some form of protection. The Roman’s truly do no consider you their equal and will sell you to the highest bidder without a man looking after you.”

“Fine, but I don’t want to intervene in their lives, I merely wish to observe.”

“As my princess commands. I will be your brother, you married but your husband died before a full year had passed into your marriage, you kept your last name, but your ownership transferred back to the family. Mother and Father are dead and that is why I’m here with you. Agreed?”

“Fine, agreed.” I pouted at all my fun being ruined, a story with no imagination.

“This is not the time in Earth’s history or the place to be I’m a woman hear me roar do you understand Princess? Niall left you in my care, although you’re my princess we need to be smart about this.”

“I understand Preston, just no selling me off.”

“Can’t promise anything!” I smacked his arm hard, causing him to yelp, he reassumed his fake identity much to my pleasure, although it held my interest less than before.

We spent many years living in Rome, we had to move when people were starting to realize that we didn’t age quite the same way they did. We moved from Rome to the outer areas of Italy and did the same thing, wealthy farm owners. I liked the country life far more than I did living in the city, it was more relaxed.

We teleported over to Britannia and started to live small country lives whilst Roman settlements were being constructed and soon enough abandoned when Rome began to fall. Once the Romans had left, we started travelling up and down the country discovering all the different types of peoples and ways of life the country had to offer. It was frequently raining in the country as well as snowing in the colder months.

I hadn’t realized how much time had passed until I was standing on a cliff looking out into the stormy sea and wondering what was across the ocean. Preston was at my side by he transformed himself into a wolf, there was always a reason I preferred him in this shape, maybe it was because I couldn’t hear him speaking.

We’d amassed so much wealth since we’d been in Earth we’d never had to worry about where we lived or how we’d get there. All we ever had to do was make a choice and stick with it. I could go to Egypt and see the pyramids that everyone was always talking about or I could head to Norway and see what the fuss is over these Vikings.

“What do you think, should we head into colder and colder territory?” The wolf whined beside me. “What are you complaining about, you’ve got a massive fur coat!” I patted his head and ran my fingers through his fur giving his ears a quick scratch, I’d be insane to do this to him whilst in Fae form but as a wolf it always made sense to do so. It didn’t feel wrong.

“Whose turn is it to decide where we go anyway?” Preston transformed himself back into a man.

“Well, you picked England, or rather Britannia, how about somewhere sunny… Africa?”

“I don’t want to go to Africa, for some reason I know something important is due to happen. I need to go to Norway.”

“Why Norway? The Vikings are coming here surely it can wait?”

“No, I don’t think it can.” There was a gnawing sense of dread in the pit of my stomach, this only happened once before at the death of my mother, so I know it can’t possibly be the same thing… But what if, and I mean if I could stop something bad from happening?

I took Preston’s hands in my own and popped us to the place my body desperately wanted me to go to. Looking around us it was covered in snow in the middle of wintertime I guessed. I headed towards a village or what I assumed to be a village as I could see a burning fire surrounding it.

Preston once again changed himself into a wolf but was much bigger than before, big enough for me to ride. I got onto his back and he ran to the village, it was pitch black, I couldn’t say what time of night it was I only knew it was very dark.

Two guards saw me and got their axes out ready to defend themselves and their community.

“Who are you?” one called out.

“My name is Syn, I’m a mere traveler.”

“Syn you will meet with our king.”

“I am agreed to this, my wolf will not attack unless it is attacked. I ask for peace from you and your kinsmen whilst I am here. Is that agreed?”

“It is Syn. We will not harm the wolf.”

The other guard mumbled “It probably killed Odin, what chance would we have against it?” I smirked and got down from Preston and led him into the small village. Although small it was by no means lacking in wealth, I could see the extreme detail put in every lantern post, and great buildings.

They built things to last in this place, and you could certainly tell.

They led me to a large hall, its roofing was straw but with the heat radiating from the inside even before the doors were open, I had no doubt they had no trouble keeping it warm.

The first guard entered the hall and introduced me like a good little hall master.

“My king, I’m sorry for interrupting you. We’ve had a wanderer come in with a giant wolf as her protector and companion. She wished to pass through, but we thought your agreeing to such an unusual circumstance should be sought.”

A giant man stood from the table, he stood at least 6’7” if not taller, his shoulders were broad and filled to the brim with muscle. This was a king that worked with his people, you could see the markings on his face where it took beatings from the suns rays. Inside his mind was annoyance more than anything, only it was not aimed at me but more towards his son in the hallway having sex with a servant.

I tried not to snicker and remain composed, but it’s not a circumstance you come along often.

“What is your name traveler?” I curtsied before the king and made sure not to make eye contact until given permission.

“My name is Syn, I have no other names King. I merely ask for a night’s shelter before I continue in my travels.”

“I hear you have a beast under your command, how did such a feat come to be by such a woman as yourself?”

“Persistence my lord, even the strongest of wolves will occasionally disobey. I merely show him that I am his as much as he is mine.” The king burst into loud laughter that echoed off the walls.

“No truer words have been spoken. Will you come have a drink Syn and you can stay the night in here. Tomorrow we can speak of what the future holds for you.” I took off my cloak that came with travelling, I was wearing a simple but sturdy dress underneath with a woolen texture to it. The king looked at my body but was more concerned about how I have survived if I have.

“ERIK” he boomed “Come here at once.” Luckily for Erik he already had come several minutes before, the maid already slinking away with a giggle on her lips. When Erik came into view, I could see why the maid was giggling the way she was.

He was handsome beyond any other man I’d seen. He wasn’t as tall as his father about 6’5” but he still had growing to do. His muscle wasn’t as obvious, but you could see it was there.

Seeing a woman, he turned on his cocky grin and sauntered towards me, I held back my laughter because all I could imagine was a chicken preening around the yard.

This was the night that I met Eric Northman, and it’s a night I will never forget for as long as I live.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I looked at the young man before me, he looked positively proud of himself. His ice blue eyes held a warmth and love of life in them, and yet conveyed such a cocky entitled, self-assured attitude. I couldn't help but smirk in return to his steady assessment of my body, he was much too young to know the love of a woman's body surely.

I saw a flash of a memory run through his brain, the entitled jerk was comparing what a night with me would be like in comparison to Astrid his servant. Well, maybe he was old enough, who was I to judge?

"Erik, this is Syn she's going to be a guest in our home."

"Yes father, shall I go inform the maids?" The way his lips curled into a smile made my heart flutter for a second.

"No, they've had enough of your company. Inform your mother then go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Erik nodded to his father, smiled lazily, and went away into another room.

"Thank you for your hospitality King."

"Syn we are a good people, although feared in other nations with our own people in our own land we take care of those who require it. What kind of king would I be if I left you out in the cold? What is Rydera the eldest woman in the village needed shelter from a neighboring village and they turned her away due to my actions? I would never forgive myself."

"That is truly admirable king."

"Call me Ulfrik when we're alone Syn, I know you are more than you appear to be. I hope in time you will learn we can be trusted in this palace, although do not let Erik near your bedchamber… The boy simply has a mind of his own." He heartedly chuckled at his own little joke, what he didn't know is how much of a mind he really has. It was filled with the perversions he's undertaken in his young, young life.

I couldn't read the king as I could his son, his thoughts oddly closed to my mind. I wasn't game enough to enlighten him on that.

"I promise Ulfrik I'll be a treasure in your home." I smiled just a bit too sweetly, from there he showed me to my rooms and bid me goodnight. I could still hear the slight crackle of the fire from the main rooms, but my bed was still warm from the open doors. I crawled under the fur sheets and drifted off to sleep.

"Syn, are you awake?" I heard a deep voice whisper in the darkness. _Father will kill me if he learns I'm in her room, I simply love a challenge._ I blinked myself awake and chuckled softly. Teenagers are so damn horny.

"Come in Erik." _I just knew she'd let me in, a prince is just too much to resist after all._ I almost choked when his thoughts buzzed to my brain, he came into the room swiftly, quietly closing it behind him.

"Syn" he forced his breath to be husky, I rolled my eyes at the attempt. "I couldn't stay away from you, you're so enchanting…" _Those perky tits and tiny waist, not normally what's available but I'll indulge whilst she's here._

"Erik, you are not supposed to be here." Stern normally works with kids, right?

"I simply couldn't stay away lover." I called my dagger into my waiting hands; this kid needed a lesson in hospitality and manners urgently. There were no lights in the bedroom, but the kid knew exactly where the bed began, I felt it shift when his weight came onto the bottom of it. He was crawling to me like a kitten.

I waited until he was beside me, Fae has amazing vision in nighttime, He looked so sure that he was going to get lucky in this bed tonight, only my version of lucky and his are vastly different. He large hand slid under the covers and began to try and feel up my thigh.

Before his fingertips were about to touch me, I moved as quick as lightening and moved my dagger right against his throat. At first, he chuckled, then I could feel his heart start pounding in his chest. _Fuck, is that what I fucking think it is? I'm fucking dead, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Move one more inch closer Erik, I'll slit your throat." I whispered in his ear. _Why is that so fucking hot?_

"Syn…. I mean you no harm I promise." He pleaded.

"Oh no dear Erik, you thought you'd give me all the pleasures this world had to offer no?" _Well… Yeah. No don't say that idiot._ "You need to learn Erik not every woman will bow at your feet and take your cock willingly, you may be a prince Erik, but there are far stronger people out there a lot less assuming than you."

"What are you?"

"I believe your people may call me a Valkyrie; others have names of their own. Regardless I'm Syn, I'm not here to harm you Erik, I'm here following my fate as much as you have a fate of your own."

"The threads Odin weaves have entwined us for a reason, surely you wish to explore that?" Seriously? What is with this kid, did he forget the dagger at his neck?

"Do I need to remind you how close to death you are?"

"We're always dying Syn, how we wish to die depends on us."

"You wish to die by being cockblocked?" He chuckled.

"One day Syn, we will lay together, I need only wait. They always come Syn." He moved away from me, a cocky smirk on his face as he sauntered out of my room. I knew Preston was watching the exchange, I was even less surprised when he transformed into himself and sat where Erik had just been.

"He's a cocky little thing, isn't he?"

"There's nothing little about that Viking Preston." He rolled his eyes.

"What are we doing here Susannah? We have no reason to interfere with Viking politics, heaven forbid they learn what we are!"

"I did not tell him anything, a fairytale of Valkyries will do him no harm."

"Look, we need to be gone by tomorrow night. I got word from Niall that some old enemies are coming into this area, he said we can go anywhere else, but we can't remain here."

"Enemies?" I dash of fear ran through my mind before I focused on my breathing and looked into Preston's eyes. "Is it the enemies he gained his title from?"

"Yes, the one coming is not terribly old but he's old enough to cause us problems. We can't risk your safety princess."

"Then we will leave now and watch from the shadows."

"Agreed."

"Maybe we need to teach you how to transform…"

"I always wondered how you managed it." I looked up at him hopefully.

"The best way I can explain it is this, imagine a wolf for example. Imagine the beginnings of the wolf, the bone structure, the organs inside it's body." I nodded along; we'd gut enough wolves to know the basic mechanics of their bodies when Winter set in Fae.

"Then picture its skin and fur, what kind of wolf do you wish to look like? Perfectly black to blend with shadows, White to blend with snow, a mixture of both? Imagine that fur pattern and cover the wolf with it. The eyes need colour, they can be anything you desire.

Once you have this image in your mind push the image into yourself and force your body to adapt to this image."

I did exactly as describe to me; I felt the bones inside my body turn to butter and meld again into the structure of a wolf. My wolf wasn't as big as Preston, but I did come up to his haunches. I loved the look of perfectly white wolves only instead of gold eyes I opted to keep the colour of my own eyes. Preston looked at me and grinned brightly.

"Perfect form Princess, once I transform, we will be able to communicate in the ways of wolves, we'll be able to talk to one another telepathically. I will hear you; you will hear me. Other wolves will also be able to talk and hear us so be careful Princess. Now use your magic to conceal your frame and we'll get out of here."

We left the massive hall and stood to the sides of the village hiding in the surrounding forest, I didn't feel cold in the sheer biting wind my coat kept me warm. Preston was lying in the snow, I could see him, but I knew others could not. His black fur was nearly completely hidden by the snow, I decided to sit on a boulder away from the cold wet snow.

The village came alive with the sun, it lit the ice hanging from the roofs like crystal, making colours dance along the walls and ground surrounding it. There was a flurry of people, when Erik began running around, I could see how the people turned to him, they respected him in so many ways. He truly had the love of his people. It was warming to see how much of an impact he was going to make on this world, even if it was only through his multiple children.

_"You're obsessed with him."_

_"There's just something about him Preston, my heart sings to him in ways I'm not quite sure of. I just know something tragic is going to happen tonight, and I know I'm going to be powerless to stop it."_

_"You're one of the most powerful people I know, who could you possibly be scared of?"_

_"Vampyrs for one."_

_"As long as their fangs don't touch you, you're safe."_

_"They're just as sneaky as us Preston, how can we possibly be saved against one with little to no warning?"_

_"we will prevail Princess. We have silver and wooden stakes after all."_ We both turned to watch the villagers, they began to gather nearly every weapon around them, horns began to blare throughout the town.

_"What's happening?"_

_"They're going to a raid, are we following them?"_

_"we follow where Erik goes, I don't trust this." W_ e noticed a large amount of smoke coming from a neighboring town, dusk was just beginning to set.

 _"As my Princess commands."_ Even as a wolf when he chuckled, he looked positively evil. We ran after the army Erik had amassed and made sure to keep our distance to not alert the humans to our presence. The battle was bloody as both sides ran at one another, axes and shields littered around the battlefield and dead bodies.

I didn't stop Erik from fighting in his battle, I winced every time a sword came to close to him, or I could smell his blood tang the air. I howled when an arrow pierced his chest and he roared in the battlefield. Preston was screaming in my mind not to intervene.

_"Princess! YOU CAN'T!"_

_"DO NOT DARE TELL EM WHAT I CANNOT DO PRESTON."_

_"NIALL WILL SNED YOU HOME, YOU PROMISED TO NOT INTERVENE IN THEIR LIVES."_

_"FUCK NIALL."_ I snarled at Preston and took a lunging bite towards him; he'd been a wolf a heck of a lot longer than me he danced out of range of my bite. We continued to fight with one another, it must have been so much longer than either of us realized because we sensed the void at the same time. I transformed back into my natural form and looked to where Erik lay dying, his army continuing to push ahead.

I could hear him singing to himself as he looked at the stars above him.  
 _"Who shall sing me  
into the death-sleep sling me,  
When I walk on the Path of Death  
and the tracks I treat are cold, so cold  
I sought the song  
I sent the songs  
When the deepest well  
Gave me the drops so touched  
of Death-fathers wager  
I know it all, Odin  
Where you hid your eye._

_Who shall sing me  
into the death-sleep sling me  
When I walk on the Path of Death  
and the tracks I trad are cold, so cold  
Early in the days end  
still the raven knows if I fall  
When you stand by the Gate of Death  
And you have to tear free_

_I shall follow you  
Across the Resounding Bridge with my song  
you will be free from the bonds that bind you!  
You are free from the bonds that bound you!"_

I felt the tears beginning to swell in my eyes, falling down my cheeks. My heart was breaking as he was singing his funeral song, I wanted to go down to him, and sing him to Hel and promise that he had a Viking death, and he will go to Valhalla.

Preston wrapped his arms around me keeping me secure, I saw the shadow coming into the dying field, "No…. No… NO!" I screamed in my brain, I pushed and shoved against Preston trying to worm my way free from his arms.

Not again, not again kept repeating in my brain.

The figure looked to where Preston and I were standing but shrugged and proceeded to Erik's body. "You're beautiful my son." The voice sends chills down my spine.

"I thought she'd be here... I truly thought the Valkyrie would come to take me to Valhalla." He coughed and spluttered his dying confession.

"There are no Valkyries son, but I am here for you." He picked Erik up in his arms and took his blood from him, I scream when I realized what the Vampyrs intended. I heard Erik pleading for him to stop, trying to weakly push away the vampyr.

The vampire tore at his wrist and forced Erik to take his blood in. I tried everything in my body to stop Preston from holding my body captive, I couldn't let this horrible thing take Erik to the pits of depravity.

I stomped on Preston's foot and slammed my head back into his nose, he dropped me and cursed wildly. I took that chance to run directly to the thing I had feared most in this world, I had my silver blades in my hand as I ran, I extended my capped spiked teeth from my gums ready to hack, slash and bite to save Erik.

The Vampyr turned on me in that moment, hissing with fangs bared, when he smelt me, I saw the moment the haze came in. When he saw me coming at him for the kill, he took Erik in his arms, took to the sky, and disappeared.

I fell to the ground staring at the sky and screamed as loudly as I could, I could feel the urge to purge my stomach of any food eaten in the last couple of hours, heaving sobs racked my body. Preston sunk to the ground beside me, wrapped an arm around me and tried unsuccessfully to sooth me.

"I recognized him…" I whispered.

"The Vampyr?"

"Yes. He's one of the most sadistic, awful creatures that has ever walked this Earth. Don't you remember him?"

"Who was he?"

"Appius Livius Ocella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!  
> I'm time jumping I know, but I wanted to be able to show how Susannah (Syn, Sookie, Salonia, Susannah… Whose keeping track?) has evolved and learned along the way, it also gave me the chance to have a history between Ocella and Susannah, beyond that of an irritated bonded and child's maker.
> 
> Don't hate me... Remember Erik had to die for Eric to be born!
> 
> Please feel free to review, leave a comment, send some love.
> 
> XX
> 
> Song Erik sings belongs to Wardruna's Helvegen - I forgot to mention! It does NOT belong to me. Would recommend listening to the one they do near a cave, has a female singer. Honestly the most hauntingly beautiful song.


	7. Chapter 7

“We should go after him!”

“No Susannah, we cannot go after him because we can’t fly as fast as he can, nor do we have any idea where he is taking Erik to. You have to give up the idea of Erik, you won’t see him again.”

“We could try to follow him! You aren’t even trying to think of a solution!”

“THERE IS NO SOLUTION.”

“Then WHY did YOU stop ME from going to him?” I stared him down my teeth beginning to sink down from my gums, fury coiled in my body tightening. Ready to spring.

“He would have KILLED you, you giant fucking moron.”

“YOU don’t know that.”

“I do know that Appius has killed more of our kind than any other vampyr to date. Not even the champion of the Fae could kill him on their own, you’d need back up and I’m not even strong enough to kill him with you.”

“Erik doesn’t deserve to be the child to that monster.”

“It is not for us to intervene with. We need to go back to Fae and update Niall.”

“If we must…” Although grieve struck through my heart like a hot knife I grabbed Preston’s hand in mine, together we transported back to Fae to be greeted by grandfather.

He pulled me into his strong arms and ‘popped’ us back into my room and simply held me while I cried. I cried for the loss of such an excellent young man, I cried for the frustration of not being able to save him, but I cried because of the horrors he will be forced to endure.

“I’m sorry my dear one, I wish you didn’t have to witness what you did but surely the fates have a plan for you.”

“Why can’t we try and save him before Appius is able to turn him?” I whined.

“Because, even if I went there and took the young man from his grasp he would die instantly. Appius would have kept him alive enough to ensure there were no blemishes upon his body and fix what he disagreed with but after he did, he will turn him instantly. If we took him before he is transformed to vampyr he will die mortal.”

“Is it better to kill him before the transformation and let him go to Valhalla or to let him live for eternity with those tortures?”

“The fates pulled you to him from great distances, for what reasons we cannot imagine. I felt that pull once, it pulled me to a beautiful woman, and I was completely enamored by her presence.   
She was married to a simple enough man, a farmer. No matter how much I paid attention to her or tried to lavish her with gifts she would not stray from that commitment, I even offered her eternity believe it or not.”

“So, you lost her…”

“Yes, when she passed from her world into what she believed to be heaven I felt it. It was like someone had gone into my body and removed half of everything I was. I was unable to fathom why it was happening, a female scream tore through my mind as I slept, screaming for the lost future. It was heartbreaking…” I wiped away a single tear, he leaned into my hand for a moment.

“We cannot always understand why fate does this to the Fae, some call it soulmates, others destiny. When I saw how worried you were over the chance to stop something, I saw the way your eyes changed when you first saw him walking through the hall towards you… We were watching you through the portal at the battlefield.

I felt your heart breaking when you watched him fall in battle, I felt your sheer agony and I fell to my knees grunting as if the pain was my own. Everyone in the room struggled against the weight of such raw emotions. I was terrified that you were experiencing what I had so long ago, it broke me for a long time, I desperately didn’t want you experiencing that kind of pain.

When the Vampyr appeared, Niall was getting the troops ready to come to assist, we knew we’d never get there quick enough to save the young man… Then you did something no one expected, breaking free of Preston’s hold, and transforming into the truly scariest Fae we’ve seen in years. The fury, possessiveness, and protectiveness over this man… We all stopped and watched, your daggers were at the ready, you were prepared to battle to the death to save him although you’d not even known each other for a full day.

That is what we call a mate in Fae, the willingness to do whatever is required to keep the other safe… For one so young, it’s unheard of. Fate put you there to meet him as a human, we can only hope you will meet again in the future.”

“Even if it means meeting a vampyr?”

“Even if. Not all vampyr are bad, a lot are not great I’ll admit… They pose a great danger to us, but not if you are prepared…”

“How can I prepare?”

“You need to focus on your own body, any aroma you associate with being slightly Fae needs to be silenced. If they can’t smell what you are, they won’t go into a crazed bloodlust, beyond that make sure to always keep your weapons on you.” He kissed my forehead and got up from the lounge, he pointed to a book I didn’t realize was there from before.

“That is a Vampyr tome, it holds the most up to date information on Vampyrs that we know about. The only vampyr I trust is the Ancient Pythoness, and that is only because I know her personally.”

“How do you know her?” I stared at my grandfather in complete wonder.

“We used to be great friends, back when we could travel freely between the worlds… It was before Niall won his conqueror title… Back before all the hatred we share to this day. Susannah… Dear one… Go back to Earth, wander the globe, search for the Viking… When you find him, watch from the shadows…”?

“I will Grandfather.” We hugged one another tightly, tears coming freely from both sides.

This is my new beginning, this is my fate, my destiny. I couldn’t save Erik from Appius before; I couldn’t stop the wounds from battle killing him… But I will guard him with my life from here till the day I die.

I went into my bedroom and pulled out my outfit from the day in the arena, I placed every silver blade in my possession in the sheaths criss crossing my body. I grabbed my favorite daggers and sheathed them at my thighs.

“Where to now Princess?” Preston wore a leather outfit as well, two daggers strapped to his back and two swords attached to his upper back. Our footfalls were silent as we walked through the hallways, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail as we walked, he put his in a bun on his head.

“Back to Earth, our main goal… Find the Viking.” I ignored the guards flanking us only giving them a look out the corner of my eye, Preston and I held hands as we ran into the portal together.

When we came out, we were in the same place as before, only time had obviously passed since we were last here. Corpses no longer littered the field as it was the lushest green grass I’d seen in a while, we transformed back into our wolf form and ran to the village, when we got closer, I transformed back but Preston did not.

The guards remembered us, they were still grieving in the village, hoping, and praying to their gods for Erik’s return, I was sent to the hall of the King, Preston remained on the outside.   
When I transformed back into my human form, I was wearing a simple travelling dress for the guise of the locals, my hair was flowing down my back.

“Syn… You returned.” The king looked frail, almost as if the news of his son were too much for his body to cope with.

“I have my King.”

“we wondered where you had gone that night… I was afraid my son scared you off.” He chuckled without humor.

“I’m afraid he did not… I come bearing news however.” He eyes lightened with hope, I bit back the wave of regret and sorrow that came forth as he realized that it was not going to be good news.

“Are you here to tell me my son is dead?”

“Yes.” He grasped onto his chest and began crying over the loss he knew was coming for months. I looked away from the King in his moment of grief.

“How?”

“I was there at the battlefield that night, your son fought bravely, so bravely he told his men to go ahead whilst he recovered. He was lying to them, trying to keep them brave even when he feared his death.”

“Did he die alone?”

“I do not want to lie to you, he did. He was singing of Valhalla, he died before I could reach him.” The king nodded and waved me away from him. _My Erik is gone… He’s… Gone…_ I knew the King was going through something no one could every truly comprehend if they haven’t experienced it themselves… The loss of a child.

I wished I could ease his burden, take away some of the pain… He had such a long life ahead of him and people to lead… I bowed to the King and left him to his sorrow, there was nothing I could do to save him, Vikings have known death and loss for a long time, surely, he will come to.

 _“Share your gift with him, help him.”_ Preston’s voice rang through my mind.

“King… Can I offer you a gift?”

“What could you possibly give me that would change anything? Can you return Erik to me?”

“No King, but I can the memories hurt less.”

“How?”

“I am not completely human my King, I have gifts that can help those who truly need them or have pleased me beyond measure. You took me in when you didn’t need to, you provided me a great service something I wish to repay.” I took his hands in mine and searched into his mind, I fought back the pain of his loss and gathered them all in one place in his mind, I changed his extreme grief to sorrowful memories. Memories he will look back upon and cherish that he had the time to gain them, he will regret the war that took his son, but he will move on in his life. He will procreate with his wife again and hopefully bear another son to adulthood. The memories of Erik I filled with happiness and love, I wanted him to look back with understanding and wistful memories of the cheeky Erik he knew.

I took away the memory of him dying in battle completely and replaced it with the memory of him going to Valhalla, surrounded by family and friends, drinking to excess, and creating a ruckus.

His eyes widened at what I had done, but the tears in his eyes were one of thankfulness. “Syn… You are truly Norn in human form…”

“I am not a Goddess of fate Ulfrik, I am merely her instrument.” I stepped away from Ulfrik and bowed deeply.

“Will we see you again Syn?”

“No. I will not return here in your lifetime King.”

“Then take this as my appreciation for what you’ve done for me, for my family and my people. You’ve saved me dying an old man with no other children around me, you’ve saved my people years of hardship.” He took the crown from his head and bowed before me and presented it in outstretched hands.

I took the gold grown and ran my fingers along the designs in the gold. “I will hold this for your family, when it is to be passed down only the Norns can decide.”

I walked out of his hall his crown tucked into my bag for safekeeping, I walked with Preston by my side into the forests until I couldn’t see the village any longer.

“Now our hunt begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins…  
> I want to thank Ciasteczko, Nicolle1977, Perfecta999, Ms Northman, Bttrflybelle for the reviews. You all keep me going, I know the lead up is taking its time… The loss of Erik is heartbreaking, honestly I can feel the ache settling in my heart and tearing it out as I write.  
> But I don’t know where this will go just yet, however I have a plan in place.
> 
> Please keep writing, sending love, commenting, reviewing, messaging. You all make me feel so loved!
> 
> XX


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song belongs to Zergananda – The Path to Valhalla

When we entered the forest, I immediately turned back into my glorious wolf form and headed in the same direction I saw Appius fly in, it was a long shot, but I was praying that his scent would have been left somewhere. The only way I was going to be able to track it was in this form.

Selecting a bird of prey for fast flight was a smart move also, but they had no real tracking capabilities unless their target is in their line of sight. Whilst I wished that Appius were there, I was not stupid to think he’d be stupid enough to stick around Erik’s hometown or even country.

Preston never left my side whilst I hunted down my enemy, even as our minds took on the feral forms of a natural wolf, he was my beta, and I remained the alpha. We fed in the way of wolves hunting down our prey, he always ate after I had my fill.

No one who crossed my path was safe, I don’t know how long we had been travelling in our wolf’s forms, but we came across a pack of werewolves during the full moon.  
“Who are you?” The alpha challenged us in a clearing we were crossing, his tone sharp and biting as it hit my mind.

We knew he was there; we didn’t think he’d be stupid enough to challenge us on our way through their town. Our wolves were triple the size of his, closer to the size of a fully grown horse, but I cannot always say males are intelligent beyond saying “Food, me hungry.”

“Who we are is of no concern pup. Leave now and take your people with you and no harm shall befall you.” My voice echoed that of an alpha, a true alpha. It was deeper than his by far enough it retained its female sound.

“Who are you to command me? You will leave our territory now or face my wrath!” He snarled.

I kept my shoulders high baring my muzzle at his words, Preston’s heckles began to rise with the intended threat. We heard the footfalls of the wolves flanking us, it would take an army of 50 or more to take us down. Even more if we transformed back to our Fae origins.

“If you wish to challenge me pup, you will lose. If you don’t tell those mutts behind us to move away, I will kill them where they stand.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

As a warning shot, I sent out my mind to the forest behind me and located the individual wolves. Rather than killing them outright for their leader’s stupidity I gathered so much force and pushed it to them knocking them out on the trees surrounding them. I heard the whines and cries as his wolves fell, he must have heard them to as a howl broke out among his pack.

“Do you need to see more pup? I am older than you can even imagine, I will kill you all where you stand if you do not leave. Take your wounded and tend to them as a leader should.”

“I will kill you for what you’ve done!” The pup charged, blind unadulterated fury blinding his reason. I sidestepped his charge, turning as I did so to grab onto his neck and pin him to the ground. He snarled, and fought against every single moment, the idea that a bitch could make him submit in front of his pack was humiliating.

But I held him to the ground, it took over ten minutes, but the pup heeled to my command, I felt his body relax, his eyes began to dim slightly as if he wasn’t focusing on anything, his tail went slack and ears in their submissive state. I waited for a few more minutes before I released him, I stood over his body and like a good obedient little pup he stayed there until permission was given otherwise.

“Rise pup.” I moved away from him and let him return to his back, his tail slinked between his hind legs. I turned to the rest of the back; they were shocked at what they had seen so far.

“I am not here to take over as Alpha, but I would suggest you elect a female as alpha for the future. This pup is not controlled enough to be your leader, he submitted to me quicker than any other whelp has in my time.  
We are passing through tracking a vampyr, he would be ancient by your standards and would have a tall blonde child with him.”

A young wolf came out in front of the pack, determination was emanating from her body as she came forward.

“They came through his forest near 2 full moons ago ancient one. We did not intercept them as we knew it was certain death to do so, they went north-westerly, their destination… We do not know.”

“Did they feed in your area?”

“They took two young boys… We have not been able to recover the bodies.” The pack whined at the memory; the pain still fresh in their hearts.

“I am sorry for your loss; it pains me to know his actions have caused the loss of your wolves…”

“Thank you ancient one.”

“We will leave you now in peace, if we should cross your path again know it will never be in hostility.”

“Yes, ancient one, may your hunting be successful.”

“And may your pack endure.” I bowed my head slightly to the young one, ignoring the rest of their pack and headed in the direction given to me.

“Well don’t you just know how to make friends.”

“He irritated me.”

“I could tell. We’re only a few months behind them.”

“We’ve been chasing after them for 3 years now already, every time we run across a pack or a vampyr we can torture for information all we know is they went in a direction, destination unknown, and they took children as a food source, always young boys.”

He winced at the reminder; it was the same story every time. No party had been glamoured which was beyond messy, but they didn’t try to stop them either. Even outmatched I tried to save Erik…

“We will find them one day Princess, we just need to be patient.”

“I am sick of being patient Preston, I want to kill that motherfucker now.”

“Me too princess, me too.”

We continued to travel and hunt the vampyrs down, we continued to do so for years upon years. I no longer noticed the locations we visited nor the advances that humans made with the time that passed. Several monarchs had ruled and died in England, Germany, France, Russia to name a few.

We were both currently in England sitting in a pub whose name I can’t remember to this date, Preston and I were weary and disheartened from our travels and decided to rest for a night in a good bed for once, we were in our Fae forms but ensured we kept our scent hidden.

We drank ale and danced along with the folk music in the pub, we laughed and just generally had a good merry time with one another whilst we waited for darkness to completely take over.

I wasn’t sure if it was the extreme amount of alcohol or the loneliness from searching for Erik, but Preston was looking at me in a way I didn’t understand, until he ran his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss.  
To say I was startled was an understatement, my first kiss took me by surprise.

I remember running my hands through his hair and pulling him into my own body, our bodies moved as one as we danced with our bodies and tongues. Preston took me by my hand and brought us to our bedroom and continued to kiss me with such fervor I struggled to keep up.

Our bodies were lean with muscles from constantly traveling in our other forms, every part of his body I uncovered in my travels was hardened muscle, flexing with every movement he made.

Once we were completely undressed, we continued our dancing battle for dominance with our mouths, hands exploring one another in a way I’d never dreamed of. Our breathing was ragged, I clawed my nails down his back as he began to kiss down my body.

When he first kissed my nether region, I felt ready to release a tension I never knew existed, the kissed, sucked, licked, and nipped as his discovered what a princess feels like below. I felt the intrusion of his fingers inside of me, but the come-hither motion of his fingers soon at me at a combustible amount of pressure I was terrified to release.

“Cum for me my princess.” His voice was husky with such passion I released all the tension and came under his ministrations.

“Fuck me…” I breathed out whilst my legs, arms and essentially body continued to twitch.

“We could if you’d like…” His tawny eyes came level with mine and I kissed him whilst brining him between my nether lips, his bulbous head prodding softly. Before he could even mumble a response, I hooked my leg around his hip pressing against his ass. I dug my heel into it softly and titled my hips up to greet his intruding member.

I always thought my first-time having sex was going to be surrounded with candles and the love of a husband… Instead, it was Preston ramming into me with such force I felt tears falling down my cheek as the pain registered.

“Sorry princess, it’s always best to get that part over with.” He remained still inside of me, kissing my neck, and playing with my clit softly until I gave him permission to continue.

The sex wasn’t great, it wasn’t terrible either, but it was a means to an end for me. He got off and made sure to cum on my stomach so we couldn’t have any accidents, although I used my abilities to great a mini forcefield around my womb just in case.

He lay beside me exhausted covered in sweat, and I turned to lie on my side and stare at the wall before falling into the abyss of dreams.

It had been 200 plus years since that night with Preston, and the same dream keeps singing to me in repeat, a never-ending nightmare where the ending is just out of reach, continuously moving to keep you going in the same direction forever.

“Keep going… You’re nearly there.” Erik came to me in my dream.

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know… But you’re nearly there.” Erik closed his eyes and I watched as his skin grew so very pale, I saw when he took his last breath and when the heart stopped beating. This was the moment I’d always have replayed to me in my nightmares.

When the magic was completed and he rose a Vampyr normally the nightmare would show him running a rampage through a village and slaughtering them, only this nightmare was different.

Erik began to breath once more, only he never opened his eyes, he never moved from his completely stationary pose, I heard him softly humming a song.

“Can you sing for me Valkyrie?” His words were so soft, in the dream I knew the words to the song perfectly, but I knew when I woke, I would not remember them.

“The seer is speaking with his gods,  
We will see what the future will become.  
In his vision all the way will fall,  
Before the mighty warriors.  
  
The ritual of blood is a gift  
To the spirits of the sea  
They will help us reach  
The place of our glory.  
  
Through the sea  
Through fire  
Through honorable death in fighting  
we will come to the sacred land.  
  
Nothing stops us  
Nothing breaks us  
Our father awaits us  
In the golden halls of Valhalla.

Our women are shield maidens  
with the power of Freya  
They are fighting like the bravest  
Side by side with our men.  
  
We can cross the ocean  
Our ships are strong  
Thor has blessed us with the thunder  
of the distant storm.  
  
Our enemies are close  
They are praying to their god  
I can see  
The fear in their eyes  
  
He can’t help them in this battle  
Because Odin,  
Our father,  
Stays on our side.  
  
Through the sea  
Through fire  
Through honorable death in fighting  
we will come to the sacred land.  
  
Nothing stops us  
Nothing breaks us  
Our father awaits us  
In the golden halls of Valhalla.

I smell blood around  
Valkyries are flying in the sky  
The axes are pulling my hands to the ground  
But I will continue to fight.  
  
My fate belongs to the gods  
Before the day I die  
I must deserve the right  
To join my fellow brothers

  
Through the sea  
Through fire  
Through honorable death in fighting  
we will come to the sacred land.  
  
Nothing stops us  
Nothing breaks us  
Our father awaits us  
In the golden halls of Valhalla.”

“You are my shieldmaiden and Valkyrie.”

“I can no protector Erik, I failed you…”

“How could you Valkyrie? You are here with me now… Sing me to Valhalla Valkyrie, please don’t leave me again…” I heard his voice break like a small child’s does when they cry, swallowing the tears threatening to come I went to the image of Erik lying in the mud on that horrible battlefield, I clung to him as I sung him to sleep.

A sleep he deserved to have, not the fate he is now forced to endure.

Waking from the nightmare I quickly washed myself in the basin provided and dressed in my leathers before sneaking out the back door of yet another nameless inn. We paid last night in full but folks around these parts still don’t like seeing women dressed in strange garb, somehow, they always call for a witch hunter.

I didn’t feel like being burnt at the stake, so sneaking was much easier, I transformed myself into a raven and began to scan my surroundings, so much had changed in the world since I first entered it. Being in Rome during its formative years was something I will never forget, travelling forward in time towards it’s fall was something else. It was 400AD, when they finally left England, it you asked me at the time that was the start of the fall.

Sure, it took a few extra years or to for them to finalize realize their greatest mistakes, can anyone say Julius Caesar? Alas they remained in the Eastern part of the world for many years, but it was not something I ever really cared to experience by any means.

Now it was 1250 AD, I’d been alive nearly 240 years, 200 of those searching for Eric, give or take a few years. Ever since 936 AD I’ve been a lost shell of a Faery. Now I was finally getting closer and closer to Erik, the dreams had only gotten stronger, I feel a continued pull that can be in any direction at any time.

This little town in the middle of nowhere is the only place I’ve managed to stay longer than a few days in. It’s now come to a week and I’m still continuously looking around for strange signs.  
That’s when I noticed the baker’s wife had not come out to line her wares for all to see and buy, more villagers were lining the streets wearing all black.  
  
“What on earth is happening” I wondered.

“The bakers son died last night.”

“Do we know how?”

“Stolen out of his bed, they found his corpse mutilated in the forest.”

“How mutilated?”

“Vampire mutilated.” We changed the way we pronounced vampyr, the longer we remained in England the more our language began to adapt and change with the people.

“Did you scent anything?”

“Yes, two vampires. But they left in separate direction, one vampires blood spilt near the corpse.”

“Where?”

“The boy is behind the bakery, the one bleeding went west of it about 2 miles or so. He buried himself under an oak tree, or whatever tree I can’t be bothered learning the names of them.”

“Thank you Preston I will wait in that tree for nightfall.”

“Do you need me?”

“No. I can handle a baby vampire with my eyes closed. I will remain hidden. This is a direct order Preston, do not come anywhere near me or that baby vampire.”

“Do you really think it’s him?”

“Yes.”

“As you command.” He was terse but accepted what was going to happen, maybe Erik will understand what had to happen that night and will forgive me for the wrongs I have committed.

I flew at a great speed until I could see the slight dragging marks near the tree, perching on a low-lying branch I waited until nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Princess was 20 years old going out in the world to travel.  
> 10 years in Rome  
> 10 years in other random places.  
> 200 searching for Erik.  
> Also picked up on some biiiiig inconsistencies between the age of Appius and Eric,  
> Appius was turned around 30-40 AD, as he was turned around the time Jesus was walking the Earth, so we know this to be approx. 0-30 AD. He was only a ‘few’ centuries older than eric, meaning no more than 330-350 AD, only Eric was turned in 936 AD.  
> So instead of making Appius only a few centuries older, I’ve made him a millennium older, as its 1000 years, and Century is only 100.  
> I hope this makes up for the time travel and weird stuff that might not quite make sense.
> 
> I literally sat in front of my computer doing the math, and realized it’s easier to just time jump then work it out. So, I’m sorry if it’s confusing if Charlaine Harris didn’t just throw shit together we wouldn’t have this problem.  
> Also we have no definitive age or anything really for Karin so I’m going to leave her out of the story. Let me know in the comments if you disagree and I’ll re-think about it.  
> Timelines are getting wacky enough as it is!
> 
> Love yooou xx Remember to leave some love, comments, reviews, anything really, I’m a sucker for it.
> 
> P.S Thank you  
> Reviews from FFnet.  
> \- Bttrflybelle ( I know it’s heartbreaking, I did promise that right? But I hope you’re prepared for the new chapter coming Friday at the earliest, Saturday at the latest)
> 
> \- EvaMIA (Gah! Is that a good wow or bad??)
> 
> \- Nicolle1977 (You’re quickly becoming my favourite fan, I love reading your reviews. Thank you)
> 
> \- Ciasteczko (I get stuck on your username every time haha, I hope to goodness you didn’t cry too much. I don’t want you to be upset and stop reading. P.S.S you will need tissues for the next chapter, don’t say I didn’t warn you.)
> 
> MrsNorthman (Very envious of the name, we’ll learn a bit more about how Erik died and Eric was born in the next chapter.)


	9. Chapter 9

I rested on the branch for what seemed to be a lifetime but was only around twelve hours or so. I was staring intently at the spot I knew the vampire was resting, my eyes continuously ran over the groove marks from where it had dug itself into a hole.  
It was smart enough place to rest for the day, the drag marks could be explained as a fallen doe being dragged by a wolf if you didn’t know the signs of a vampires resting place.

The void I normally sense from vampires with my telepathy is pointless during the day, the magic that keeps them alive for eternity shuts their minds down whilst the sun is raised. I preened myself a few times whilst waiting, my feathers were an inky black but when transforming into other animals you begin to take on characteristics of that animal.

Birds very finicky about remaining clean under all circumstances, even if what they were eating wasn’t even close to what I’d find appetizing as a Fae. I looked to where the sun was in the sky, it was beginning to glow orange and purple as the sun began to set, the void of the vampire below me began to spring to life.

The magic was slow to waken this one, meaning he couldn’t have been more than 200 years old, well within the age group of Erik. This was the closest I’d been since Erik was dying on that horrid field, the song of death still rang through my mind when I couldn’t distract myself.

I focused on the dirt the scratching of hands clawing through it could clearly be heard now, my eyes were trained below me waiting for a hand to appear, what I saw made me grimace as the white hand covered in blood and mud began to pull the rest of the body out.

I stayed completely silent as I watched him pull his body out of the earth, the actions didn’t resemble a vampire with a zest for life but more of a creature doomed to eternity of the same actions’ day in and day out. The vampire was larger than most males I’ve met, his figure was lean but still muscular, as he was still covered head to toe in gunk, I couldn’t discern whether this vampire was or wasn’t my Erik.

I flew from tree to tree as the creature began to wonder through the forest, all signs of life fading to nothing as he walked past them, the whistle of the wind through the forest sent chills through my feathers, but the vampire didn’t notice the chill, he didn’t notice anything about his surroundings at all.

I noticed we were heading towards a lake, I flew ahead of the vampire and sat on a perch watching the lake with great interest, when I looked back at the vampire, I noticed his eyes were watching me cautiously. I didn’t let my eyes stray from his piercing blue eyes; it was the only feature I could make out beyond all the mud.

The creature lowered itself into the waters, I knew if I was in my Fae form or any form at all really, I’d be freezing in that water. The water turned a sickly brown, red colour as he began to wash himself, just as he reached his head he ducked under the water, I knew I was leaning closer and closer waiting for him to resurface. I didn’t know exactly where he would resurface since he wasn’t breathing no ripples continued the surface.

Do you know what it’s like waiting for something to happen, knowing at some point it’ll happen and if you look away even for a second it’ll be gone again? So, you strain your eyes, your heartbeat increases, and you almost forget to breath trying to remember to watch and only watch what’s in front of you? That is what I was going through.

The surface began to ripple slowly as a head began to break the surface of the water, blonde hair began to float upon the surface until he stood at his full height in the water, his back facing my direction. In complete frustration I growled at him to turn around only seeming to come out in the guttural call of the Raven.

He turned then, and boy did he turn quickly, he looked directly at me for the first time in over 200 years… I was shocked at how much he changed since that day on the battlefield, he wasn’t a mere young man trying to seduce me in his father’s hall, he had grown over his father’s height if I had to guess at 6’7”.  
His shoulders were impossibly broad and so well defined, his pectorals made a woman want to run her nails over them and play with the pert nipples I knew would be sensitive. I nearly drooled when I kept following my gaze down over his 6 pack, the delicious V pointing down to his manhood. I knew I was caught in that moment, not by his captivating gaze or the unnatural behavior I was exhibiting as a raven…

No, I was caught because in my daydreaming of his body I didn’t catch on to him stalking towards me, more importantly I didn’t notice his hand jump out and grab my body and bring me directly in front of his face. If I thought vampires ate birds, I’d be worried.

That’s when it hit me, he was looking into my eyes since I knew they were the same colour as my originals… Maybe he remembered.

“Why do you remind me of someone bird?” I remained silent. “Maybe I offended Odin in some way…” His voice was filled with such pain and sorrow. “Can I tell you a secret bird?” I nodded my head.

“I thought I’d be spared a life such as this long ago… I thought the Valkyrie had come for me… But it wasn’t to be.” _He remembered…_ I wanted so desperately to ask him if he forgave his Valkyrie but couldn’t manage myself to do it, he had experienced such pain in his life so far… How could I destroy something even more.

Was searching for him my biggest mistake? Should I have left him alone all these centuries? It only took me a moment to look into his eyes to know that, regardless of knowing the outcome today I’d do it all over again.

“But my little Raven, maybe you are a messenger from Odin himself, have I been forgiven?” Even as he asked the question, I could see he believed himself unworthy of forgiveness, what I didn’t understand is why he needed forgiveness in the first place.

“You see Raven, somehow calling you bird seems offensive. May I call you Reafan?” I nodded in acceptance; I’d do anything really to make him just a little bit happier. “I’ve spent the last god knows how long under the service of a cruel master, doing unspeakable things. Every night before the sun took me, I’d think of my Valkyrie Syn, who would have guessed the woman cursed to think about all day would be called sun. She’s the only thing that can kill me now.”

_But I wouldn’t kill you, not even if you begged me Erik._

“Somehow, I always thought she’d be chasing after me, trying to find me and save me from the shadows my master impacted on me. You little Reafan, your ryes are the same colour, which is seemingly odd because it was also the same colour of a wolf I saw long ago.”

_How the hell did he see me that night?_

“Little Reafan… Please, please… I beg you if you can find Syn for me and bring her to me… I’d be bound to you.” He let me out of his grasp for that moment, red tears streaming down his face. I took to the sky and transformed back into my Fae body. The clothes I wore were my own for once, the leather hugging my body like a second skin.

Erik was watching the area where he sensed me shifting into Fae form, I made sure to completely drench my scent in the smells around me, the smell of the forest, moss, and the lake, I walked until I cleared the forest and we locked eyes with one another.

In Fae form the colour of his hair was so much lighter than what I remembered from his youth, I could see scars on his chest where I assumed his master tore the ink from his skin and healed it shut before transforming him into a vampire, Erik fell to his knees as I kept walking towards him, slow deliberate steps.

“Syn…” As I stood before him, I knelt on the ground too and wiped away the red tears from his cheeks ultimately making more of a mess than the stream of tears.

“Erik.” I whispered.

“How?”

“Do you really wish to know?” I ran my fingers through his hair tucking it behind his ears.

“I need to know Syn.” He nuzzled into my hand for a second before opening his eyes to investigate mine again. “Please… Tell me.”

“First come with me Erik, there is a house down the way with no one residing in it. We can sit there with a fire and talk until dawn comes.” I transformed back into a Raven before his eyes and for the first time in what seemed eons, I saw a smile, it was that of a child before he held out his hand for me to rest upon.

He rubbed just behind my ear and under my neck before I took off back in the air, I flew to the home I had sought out before with Erik trailing behind me. Once at the house I transformed back into Fae form and together we went into the home. I made to get him some clothes from my bag I’d been carrying with me for these past 200 years, they were his fathers and were only a little too short in his large frame.

Smelling the clothes, he smiled softly. “These were fadir’s.”

“They were, I asked for them a long time ago… For a moment just like this.”

“Thank you Syn. Please tell me what happened that night?”

“Okay Erik, but you must know my name is Susannah, I’m not a Valkyrie although I’d like to be one. Instead, I’m a Faery Princess from another world. I came here to experience Earth and hopefully become what you might call a diplomat.” He nodded along not asking questions. “You see Erik, I was in Ancient Rome when I longed for the urge to travel, my guardian and I travelled to England at the fall of the Roman Empire, when I got this sensation that I was needed somewhere. I was needed for something more important than anything else in my life.”

“That night we landed in your hometown, my Guardian was my wolf, we met your father and obviously yourself. Do you remember that night?” He laughed loudly in response

“I snuck into your rooms, you threatened to kill me if I touched you. I was smitten from that point.”

“yes Erik, I was smitten too. Imagine Faery royalty and you were hitting on her, well beyond hitting on me.” I shook my head at the memory. “Knowing I was getting attached my protector and I made the decision to watch your village from afar, we were both wolves, we hid our bodies and followed you and your men into battle. We cannot intervene in human politics or wars; we made a vow to only watch.

I was watching you fight; you were glorious in battle. Like a nervous hen I struggled when others tried to attack you, every time I smelt your blood in the air, I struggled to remain composed enough to not intervene. I saw you fall that night; arrows pierced your chest; your roar was louder than all the crashing of steel against steel.

As I was fighting against Preston, I sensed a vampire coming to investigate, battlegrounds are a great place for them to feed without worry, I transformed back into my Fae body the one you see now. But when I stood there staring at you, I heard you singing, you were looking at the stars singing your song to bring you to Valhalla.

I wanted to singe to you, I wanted to keep you save, protected, alive. I was screaming no in my head, that is when the vampire stopped by your body. Do you remember the conversation?”

“I thought it was fadir. I told him I thought you would have been there by then, that you would have whisked me away into the afterlife. I fought against his hold…”

“What else do you remember?”

“You do not wish to know.”

“Tell me Erik.”

“My… Master he tried to break me. He tried to break my mind and soul and failed; he broke my body though.”

“How did you do that Erik?”

“I was once decorated in the ink of my people, the voyage of Thor upon my chest and passages of my accomplishments upon my arms stomach and back. He tore them out strip by strip. Now I am but this shell of a man without anything to remember my family by.”

“You may not have the ink to remember them by, but you still have the memories of your family Erik. Your name prevails and will prevail for a long time to come.”

“Thank you… Su-san-ah” The name sounding foreign upon his lips.

“You know Erik, for the last 200 years I’ve been searching for you.” He looked surprised “Fate pushed me towards you long before I saw you, now I have you back in my life Erik I promise I will do all within my power to keep you safe.” I smiled sweetly at him, for him to scowl in return.

“I do not need a protector. I am a Viking; our women were just as strong as our men. I do not want a woman who believes me to be a lesser being.” He sneered.

“I will never think of you as LESS than myself. I find you my EQUAL, I would not search the world for 200 years if I were looking for a toy.” I growled back.

“I am not a fucking toy.” He got in my face and poked my chest.

“I didn’t fucking call you one.” I poked him back.

Looking back on it, I don’t even understand why we started arguing with one another after the brutal conversation we just had. Emotions always run high after 200 years of waiting I suppose because when we were staring at one another, noses flared breathing harshly I just remember jumping into his arms and saying, “Fuck it.”

I pulled him into me and kissed him hard, every ounce of waiting poured into the kiss which he returned just a fervently. Our tongues intertwined with one another even as his fangs descended, like a cat in heat I traced the tip of my tongue along them showing him how little I carved for his change.

We were pulling each other’s clothes off in a frenzy, I popped the leather off my skin since I saw he was getting frustrated at all the little buckles and hidden zippers where he had woolen clothes that were easy to discard.

Once we were both naked our lips returned one another, hands were entwined in each other’s hair. Quick as a flash we were on the ground, he was nestled between my legs and I felt his erection against my thigh. “Christ… That’s bigger than I thought it’d be.” He chuckled and brought my attention back to his talented tongue.

Somehow my body just knew this first encounter was going to be rough, quick, and totally unprepared, I could feel my slickness running down my thigh. He had a hand behind my neck keeping our lips intertwined whilst the other lined his cock up with my pussy. I felt his throbbing head push through my nether lips and into me.

His girth was impressive, I felt beyond full as he slid into me completely. I could hear his breath catch in his throat as he hissed in pleasure. We continued to fight for dominance with our tongues as he thrusted in and out of me, my legs hanging over his hip urging him into me repeatedly.

“Fuuuuuuck” I groaned as I broke away from the kiss to breathe, he took his opportunity to spin me around onto my hands and knees before sliding back inside me with force. We were a series of grunt and groans until his movements became jerkier as he grew closer to completion.

“Cum for me Syn” his voice was guttural as he pounded into me, his grip onto my shoulders increasing, the pressure coiling inside of me at this point burst through my whole body making me feel as if the sun itself was bursting through my entire body.

I felt his fangs enter my neck before I registered what was happening, I felt his seed inside of me it was a cooler than the rest of my body sending little shocks of sensation through me. We were recovering from the spontaneous bout of sex, he turned me around, so we were both laying on our backs next to one another.

“What on Earth was that?”

“Two hundred years of patience wearing out.” He breathlessly whispered, he turned slightly and twirled some of my hair around his finger. “Does this mean I get to keep you from now on?”

I turned to my handsome vampire… What could I possibly promise him and be able to make sure I never broke it?

“I promise Erik that I will be there when I can, I will stay with you as long as possible. I have things I have to do in other worlds occasionally, but I never want to leave you.”

“So, we promise to one another to remain true to one another?”

“As true as we can be. Erik, the Fae aren’t known to be always faithful in terms of sexual partners… Not that I plan to have others but in springtime we’re almost overtaken with lust in our home world, it’d be impossible for me to overcome… Do you understand?”

“So, if I took lovers on Earth during those times you wouldn’t be upset?”

“If it were something you wished, and that person didn’t become a replacement for myself I’d have no reason to be jealous. Fae are naturally possessive creatures, so are vampires I believe.”

“yes. I’m only considered a fledging at 200 years old; I can barely distinguish tastes in blood let alone figure out much more. Our hierarchy is extreme, punishments even more so. So, we’ll be each other’s lovers, we’ll always come back to one another.”

“Always Erik, I will be your Valkyrie and you’ll be my warrior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> YAY SOOKIE & ERIC!!!!
> 
> I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I will go into further detail next chapter.  
> remember send love, reviews, comments, messages anything  
> XX
> 
> P.S 
> 
> Thank you Cookie (See I remembered!), Perfecta999, Nicolle1977, DRH26, Ms Northman & Bttrflybelle for your reviews on ff.net. I've never appreciated anyone more XX


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at Erik lying on his back breathing in the air around me, even though we both knew he didn't need to breath but somehow, he knew the movement soothed my soul. "So, lover, now we are reacquainted, where do we go from here?" His words although were in English the common tongue in Britannia, they still maintained an accent from his mother tongue, the way he rolled his R's made me shiver in delight.

"I am not sure what's next, we could travel across Europe and watch the world together?"

"That's more than obvious, but you understand I'm subject to the Vampire King and Queens of each territory we go through, they'll begin to take notice if I show up with a Faery attached to my hip every time."

"So, what if I transform into Reafan and watch you from that form? Or it could be anything you desire, Forest Cat called Freya, I could be a wolf called Garm or Fenrir?"

"What about a Bear or Hawk lover?" He chuckled softly when he saw the excitement in my eyes.

"It would be interesting for certain, in colder climates the thickness of bear fur would certainly come in handy, I could be a hawk or falcon flying about you though, even a raven if needed."

"Such an interesting lover, what other gifts do you have?" I got up on my knees, this was the first time I'd been able to experiment with my Fae gifts since coming into age of them.

"Watch." I closed my eyes for a moment whilst I centered myself before looking into his eyes and making myself invisible before his eyes, I laughed at his sharp intake of breath.

"So, I really can't bring another lover into my bed, can I? I'd never know if you were watching or not." He scowled for a second before looking around him.

I creeped around the room noticing his eyes quickly darted to the noise of my footfalls to keep track of where I was. Instead, I decided to surprise him further, staying invisible I transported to just behind him and drew my silver tipped teeth to his neck making sure not to touch his skin. My hand had his head tipped back exposing the silky throat to me.

"Fuck." He lustily groaned.

He hadn't moved against me, yet which made me thankful as I realized he could not actually see the silver capped teeth I now held at his throat, only he was looking to where he imaged my eyes to be. I uncovered myself slowly to not startle him too much.

When he saw the silver, he went impossibly still.

"How quickly could you pierce my throat with those teeth?"

I slid them back in my gums to make him more comfortable and noticed the second they were gone he began to breath again, an uneasy smile gracing his lips, I transported to being back in front of him and held my hands in his, he gave them a gentle squeeze. "My teeth come out instinctively when we're threatened, if a Fae is scared and manages to get their teeth on your neck, you'll never survive the encounter I'm afraid, even if we bit into an arm or leg the caps would come off the teeth and kill you slowly."

"So, you can teleport at any moment, you transform into any creature you like, you can remain invisible, you've been given immortal life or close to it at least, anything else lover?"

"Fae have increased hearing and sight but not nearly as good as Vampires it would seem. I have a few other tricks up my sleeve too… Did you want to see those too?"

"Please lover…" I held out my palm making sure to keep the UV rays out of my next trick. I made sunlight dance upon my hand, forming it into different shapes I threw it from each of my hands, he started to reach out to the sunlight and I quickly extinguished it. "What… What was that?"

"Sunlight."

"You control sunlight?" He was shocked, he was staring at me like I second head.

"A part of it, it's like a light inside of myself. We're able to use it as a weapon however, that had all UV lights taken out of it, but I couldn't be certain that it wouldn't hurt you… I'd really rather not try after all."

"Of course. Those are most of my gifts Erik; I may come into more as I grow older but for now, I've got more gifts combined than any other single Faery. We're not sure why that is, but it helped me get the position of being able to be here." We both smiled at that news.

"And you're a princess to boot, a strong princess…."

"Yes Erik, but for some reason fate is pushing me at you in no uncertain terms, I never fight against fate or destiny. I'm merely a tool for the Gods to command."

"Do you have Gods and Goddess in Fae?"

"Not really… We all love nature and treat nature like our creator in a way." He nodded in understanding the Norse mythology was more complex then appreciating nature.

"Would you really travel this world with me for eternity?" Erik looked suddenly shy, drastically different from that overconfident hen of a boy.

"I would, I would travel the world with you for as long as I can. Can we promise one another something Erik?'

"Anything."

"When we are separated, every year on the winter solstice we will meet here, at that pond yonder." He pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips upon my own, we found ourselves dancing the song of being together until I felt weary in his arms.

"I must go lover, the dawn comes." I nodded weakly and fell asleep against the warmth of the fire curled in blankets of fur, he left me in that moment racing out the little hut. I became dead to the world, shutting out the pang of pain as he died for the day.

I must have only been sleeping for a few hours because there was pounding at the door, recognizing the familiar hum I knew it was Preston. I made sure to have some clothes on before I opened the door, watching his nose flare I knew instantly he was aware what I did last night.

"Are you insane?" He growled.

"I don't quite like your tone Preston; may I remind you that I'm your princess." I glared at him from the doorway.

"I don't give a fuck if you're a princess or not. Sleeping with a Vampire? Do you have any idea how monumentally stupid that was?"

"Fate does not bring us places for us to question it Preston! I found him, after 200 years of searching I found him." He hid the pang of pain from his eyes but not quick enough. "Does that not mean something to you? We have a concept of true mates or soulmates or whatever crap humans call it, yet we constantly force our selves to marry people we don't love for the one point of reproduction, does that not both you Preston?"

"I thought I had found my mate in you, but that one night was just that." He spat at me.

"We got very drunk on farmhouse ale Preston, we slept together you took my virginity and then we never discussed it again. A soul mate loves you back just as much as you love them, I love you like a best friend Preston, you're my protector, my brother in arms. I'd die for you, but I can't fall in love with you when fate pushes me towards someone else."

"What can a vampire offer you, that I cannot? We can travel Earth in any form, we can make love in the sun as much as the moon and have children together." He was beyond frustrated with this conversation; I'd caught in his mind more than once that he hoped we never found Erik. I never berated him for his thoughts, it was only if he said something.

"Erik is something I cannot even begin to fathom, as far as we know we cannot have children but who said I wanted children anyway? I want to be an ambassador for Earth, to help every creature regardless of race or status. What better way to do that than with Erik by my side?"

"You're going to abandon your people…"

"NO! I am NOT going to do that; I believe in not hiding away in a world where we can never connect with anyone else. I believe in us co-habituating Earth; it may not happen for millions of years and I'm prepared for that eventuality. You are either with me or against me Preston." I stared him down, the ultimatum hanging in the air.

"I cannot side with you on this princess. I'm sorry, but you're making a mistake and it's not one I can support." He hung his head and disappeared from my side, the loss of Preston upset me greatly, he was the one person who has been by my side through thick and thin these last 200 years, we grew up together for pity's sake... Yet another man comes along who isn't him that I'm interested in and I'm just somehow supposed to bend to his will?

Who is the god damn Faery princess here? I decided to go out into the town today wearing a simple farmers dress and got some of the local ingredients from the store, I managed to make the money appear in the pocket of my apron, so they didn't become suspicious of my actions. I thanked them and returned into the little home I'd made for myself and began to cook a simple meal.

Once properly fed I transformed into a raven again and set off into the sky, I was looking for the approximate place that Erik may have gone, but vampires do not tell others of their resting places for good reason, it was the one time they were completely vulnerable to either the sun or attack.

I noticed a group of shifters coming into the area and decided to intervene away from the hut so they wouldn't get the scent of Erik, they were were-falcons and pretty ones to boot. Noticing another bird in the air they started to get into attack formation before I made myself the biggest raven, they had probably ever seen.

I made swooping gestures for them to go to the ground, once I'd gotten majority of them to land, I shifted back into Fae form. The leader of their pack or cast rather shifted as well, He was a tall man with bird like features. A hooked nose and beady eyes as he stared at me, a million questions running through his mind.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one, I am but a traveler."

"You come at a bad time traveler, a boy was killed here just a few nights ago."

"I am aware of the tragedy; I was keeping an eye out but as I do not know the area, I'm afraid I could not do much."

"Did you kill the boy?" Wow, he really wasn't someone to beat around the bush.

"No. Next you'll ask, 'how can we trust you?' and I'll respond, 'You can't, but you will." His glare deepened; his nest mates (Har har) glared as well.

"We're asking that you leave our territory."

"Asking or demanding?" I rolled my eyes at the suggestion.

"Consider the first time a question, the second we will drag you out by our talons, the third we'll kill you on site." After my fight with Preston, I was brimming for a fight.

"Come on bird boy, I'd love to see you try." He lunged towards me shifting into a falcon as he did so, if I weren't ready to kill him, I'd be mightily impressed. I Jumped into the air and shifted into an Eagle much larger than his falcon. I was perfectly white to his white and brown flecked.

Once in the air I took off at a great speed before climbing towards the sun, once I spotted him, I dove spiraling slightly until I got him in my great talons and continuing my dive to the ground, I used the momentum to slam him into the ground before pulling up suddenly, transforming back into a Fae and walking over to his crumpled body.

He was gravely wounded, but I stood over his body without a care in the world, I knelt and whispered. "Little boys should learn not to fight with those stronger than them." His cast came through the clearing and saw their leader wounded. Taking some of my lifeforce I touched his forehead with my finger and pushed it into his body.

I felt his bones and muscles repairing, before he realized what had happened, he was back to fighting fit, although he was staring at me in shock rather than anger.

"What are you…"

"A traveler, do you still wish me to leave the area?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with unhidden amusement.

"No, we will leave. Just please try and protect the town. We don't want any harm coming to them."

"What the fuck Alfred?" A young boy came bursting through the crowd of people, earning an amused chuckle from myself.

"Charlton you will respect the authority I claim." Alfred growled impressively.

"Who the fuck is this person? You're just going to let some stranger into our lands?"

"Traveler, not stranger." I corrected earning a squark from the young man, I never realized how the humans took on the mannerisms of their animals until recently.

"Who gives a flying fuck." That just made me laugh making him angrier, he was so young to be quite so angry, no doubt the shifting only recently coming to him because instead of shifting and attacking me in his strongest form the idiot decided to charge at me fists swinging.

Amused by the interaction I looked to his elder Alfred who nodded seeing the question in my eyes. Darting forward and catching the idiot by surprise I wrapped my hands around his neck and lifted him from the air, he tried to dig his hands into my skin, he even tried kicking me to let him go.

"Listen here boy, I might find you amusing for now but not everyone will have the patience I've had hundreds of years to obtain. Your leader did not ask questions because after I healed him, he gave me temporary cast membership you might call it, my infraction caused the fight, but his forgiveness came from my healing. Answer me boy, did you think about what kind of creature you'd come across that can heal as well as kill within a glimpse?" I dropped the idiot on his ass whilst waiting for an answer.

"No. What are you?"

"I didn't answer him who I respected, what makes you think I'll answer you boy?" I looked down at him without smiling. "Remember this boy, next time someone has their hands around your neck you'll be dead at their feet in the next moment. Think before you act, or you'll be dead by the end of the week." I nodded to Alfred and took back to the skies in Raven form making sure to do the rounds of the area I presumed Erik to be residing in.

Flying always helped me think through my next steps, my wings cutting through the clouds and creating patterns in the sky. It was always my favorite time of day watching the sky change from blue to orange and purple as the sun set or rose. I knew that I had to question whether Erik had anything to do with that young boy from the town, more importantly we had to start heading to another county rather soon.

If only life could be as simple as the two of us on a block of land as far as our eyes could see, with no humans trying to figure out why we don't age… Alas, the world isn't that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... It's a filler chapter.  
> I'll be covering the travels between Erik and Susannah in the next couple of chapters before the drama kicks up!
> 
> Thank you for following my journey and reviewing  
> Nicolle1977, Hopefully they'll find a way to restore tattoos or get new ones for vampires! Maybe then we can have our Viking the way he was meant to be.  
> Cookie, for some reason I'm better at tragedy and heartbreak than simple loving romance. -.- I need to work on it.
> 
> MsNorthman – Do we reeeallly want a visit from Appius? Urgh! He's awful, don't you agree?
> 
> For some reason I'm better at tragedy and heartbreak than simple loving romance. -.- I need to work on it.
> 
> MsNorthman – Do we reeeallly want a visit from Appius? Urgh! He's awful, don't you agree?
> 
> Remember to send some love, comments, reviews, messages, it's always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

I waited until the sun to complete its journey throughout the sky by flying around the town keeping an eye out for any trouble that may come our way. I enjoyed my time flying in the sky feeling the flow of the air through my feathers, amusing myself by spinning and diving through the air. I wondered if falling through the sky in my natural form would feel as graceful as it does now, but I was never game enough to do it without some sort of safety net.

When the sun finally began to descend, I went to the highest tree I could possibly find and turned to the sunset and watched the world fade away into darkness. I heard Erik arriving from a distance, I didn’t shy away from it instead I looked down through the trees hoping from branch to branch until I saw him.

He had an amusing look of frustration on his face, he was sniffing loudly trying to find me I assumed, my scent would have carried through the forest as I flew around it, using the trees as dodging practice. I stayed silent once I had him in my vision making sure to keep as still as possible, making this game of hide and seek much more amusing for myself.

“Susannah, where are you?” His deep voice called through the leaves of the silent forest. “This isn’t funny, I don’t know where you are.” I laughed at the growl in his voice causing a squark to come out, noticing my mistake I began to take off in flight trying to avoid him.

What I didn’t count on was his ability to fly, he managed to get to the top of the tree in a very short amount of time, I was once again in his hands. “Little Reafan, why did you hide from me so? Didn’t you know how incredibly naughty that is?” Even as a bird I knew my look of ‘are you serious right now?’ was conveyed to him.

He released me from his grasp, and I took to the air as quickly as my wings would take me, he followed behind me silently. I landed on his shoulder and slowly transformed back into my Fae form. He moved me from his shoulders and into his arms.

“Do you not have the ability to fly in this form lover?”

“No, that ability never came to me unfortunately I know of others who have achieved it though.” He laughed at my pout before kissing me softly.

“What of dancing lover, do you like dancing?”

“I can’t say I’m a great dancer, however I do not like dancing when there is no ground beneath my feet.”

“Then place your feet on mine.” I did as I was told, as he took my hand in his and placed the other on my waist, he moved along to the beat of a perfect waltz as he spun us in the air, every step was perfectly timed to a three-step beat, I was lost in the ice blue of his eyes and the way his golden hair danced around his face as the wind blew.

He threw me in the air and caught me as I began to fall resulting in a delightful squeal of pleasure, even more so when he threw me with a slight spin before catching me again and continuing the dance. Although there was no music, it didn’t distract from the music playing within my soul, a perfect Contempo of violins singing and plucking at my heart strings.

As the song began to end, he spun me in his arms keeping my feet on his before dipping me and kissing me softly. I don’t know how long we danced for, I’m not even aware of what time of the night we began dancing all I know is it’s the first time in as many years that I enjoyed a dance with someone other than my grandfather.

“Thank you, Erik.” He returned us back to the ground and together we walked hand in hand to the lake we first met at and although the water was beyond freezing, we stripped one another of our clothes and washed each other’s bodies of the dirt and grime life covers us in, once back in our little home next to the fire we began to discuss the future.

“So now we have one another, where do we go next?” He was playing with strands of my hair watching the light of the fire flicker against it.

“We’re in Northern England currently, London is prospering, we could go to the middle east and experience the crusades?”

“I do not wish to surrender to battlefields anymore, I want to experience the world with you, and I do not wish to see you near that amount of blood and gore.” He was frowning at the very thought.

“What if we go to China? We could experience a completely different culture than our own?”

“I do not speak the language, seeing as I’m a 6’7” Viking give or take a few inches I doubt I will fit in, in a country such as China or any Asian country. You may be able to change your looks, but I cannot.”

“Good point… What about Ireland?”

“The Queen of Ireland currently is not a nice queen; the Faery population and the Vampires are currently are war in that country… Well, that’s the rumor anyway.”

“We could go through the Holy Roman Empire?”

“Romans are tedious, that is where my Maker will go, there or Russia.”

“You are not making this easy, where would you like us to go?”

“I think we are better off staying in England, there is no way for us to permanently settle down currently. Seeing what I am I have to keep moving.”

“So that is what we will do.” We planned out our next move knowing we could not reside here permanently we made the move to head further north to the cusp of the country, Erik had no wealth to him but luckily, I did.

“How rich are you?” His famous frown was back.

“I have had multiple lifetimes to secure my wealth, to have a true number would take me too long to count it all, then there is my family’s wealth. Believe me Erik, it is not worth the hassle.”

“Good point, should we change our names since we are traveling?”

“Do you normally change your name when you move about?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, what would you like to be called?”

“Leofric?” I burst out laughing. “Fine then, what do you think?”

“Maybe just Erik. Our names are common enough currently that no one will question it, if someone does, we will just glamour them with vampiric powers or my pure charm.” I Kissed him softly. “That reminds me Erik, I have something for you.”

“What is it lover?” I pulled his fathers crown from my bag and presented it to him, watching his eyes widen as he marveled at it. He held it gently in his hands as I saw red tears beginning to swell in his eyes. “How…”

“He gave it to me to keep, I couldn’t accept such a gift, so I told him I’d save it for someone much worthier than myself.”

“I am honoured at such a gift.” He put the crown on his head for a second and I felt such a strong sense of pride for him, it suited him and made him the ruler I knew he was destined to be. He took off the crown and returned it to me again. “Would you keep this safe for me?”

“Always my strong Viking.” I placed it once again in its secure place within my magic bag. We spent the night making love to one another before Erik had to leave to secure his meal for the evening. “let me come with you.”

“Why would you even want to witness such an act?”

“Because I believe we’re destined to be together, I can watch your back whilst you feed to keep you safe, just as when I hunt you can protect me.”

He grumbled in reluctance, I transformed into a wolf and ran by his side he didn’t run as fast as he could so that I could keep pace, since I was larger than a normal wolf, I was able to run faster but not quite vampire fast.

I hid in the shadows but made sure to always keep an eye on him, we approached the village and saw a young girl sneaking out of her house and run into the field, Erik was stalking her from behind as I watched. Normally I would feel guilty about what was about to happen, but if it were the choice between someone being fed on or losing Erik, I found the feelings of apprehension just disappeared.

The girl herself was an almost white blonde compared to my honey colour, she was smaller than any other person I’d seen in the area. I kept pace with Erik and the young girl, until a bunch of thugs came from the thickness of the forest towards her oblivious to Erik and myself. I ran to Erik stealthily and motioned with my head to the men making him pause in his advancements.

I transformed from a wolf back to my Fae form with leather belt and knives attached to me like a second skin, I stalked quickly to the right of the men whilst Erik took the left, we both nodded to one another to signal that we wouldn’t intervene unless necessary.

The girl was a spitfire, her green eyes were vibrant even in the black of night, I noticed the way her dress clung to her frame she had daggers strapped to her thigh ready to be used if needed. She obviously trusted these men to some degree because she didn’t slow her stride or get her daggers ready, big mistake I thought.

“Aye Karin, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to talk to you. What the fuck do you think you’re doing’?” I smirked at her words, here she was against four burly men with no back up or weapons.

“What business is it of yours Karin? Go back home to your ma and pa.”

“Fuck you Will.”

“You did.” He sneered cheered on by his ‘boys’.

“You wouldn’t be so fucking cheerful over there if you fought like a man.” The man bit onto her challenge and started to rush her, I underestimated the little spit fire as she tore the skirt off her dress and grabbed her daggers out and danced just out of reach of him after slicing his arm.

I nodded to his friends to Erik, he immediately went to deal with the friends who were cheering at the revelation of a fight they thought they’d come out the victors in, what I wasn’t counting on was one of them screaming making Karin lose her focus getting a knockout blow from Will.

I jumped in before he could do any more damage to the young woman and crept up behind him and placed my dagger against his throat. “what the fuck is this?” He bellowed.

“Your death if you do not stop struggling.” I whispered in his ear; I changed the tone of my voice to convey just how close he is to deaths hand.

I kicked out his knees causing him to fall to the ground, once subdued I looked to Erik to see he had glutted himself on the other men, standing back and watching me at my favorite past-time. “Did I tell you have attractive you are lover?” His voice sent shivers down my back and made me warm and gooey.

“No, tell me again?”

“I want to kiss you, rub myself all over you and fuck you everywhere.” He was behind me now kissing the back of my neck and rubbing himself against my bottom.

“Later Erik, check on the girl.” She was still lying down unconscious.

“Slave-maker.” He grumbled playfully when he bent down the girl began to come to. When she looked into his eyes, I felt a flare of jealously when I saw her cheeks redden in embarrassment. “are you okay?”

“I am now… Where is that filthy motherfucker?” She looked around her and noticed me standing behind her object of anger. “What are you going to do to him?” She looked me directly in the eyes as she stood up and dusted herself off.

I placed a foot in the back of William and pushed him to the ground in front of the girl. “I was planning on giving him to you.” Once his body was pushed away from me, she looked at me properly and noticed the number of daggers I had across my body.

“Why?”

“Because sometimes vengeance is worth it.” I shrugged. “I have no motive other than seeing if you’re capable of such an act.”

“You the fuck are you to judge me?” Erik grinned behind her.

“I like her.” He declared.

“I’m still undecided.” I looked to William and back to Karin. “Are you going to kill him quick or slowly?” She picked up her blades then went over to the pitiful excuse for a human and stabbed her blades through his neck.

“Quick it is then.” Erik came back over to me and stood behind me.

“Who are you two? I’ve never seen you around these parts.”

“We’re actually on our way out of town, were you planning on robbing us little highway-woman?” I noticed her thoughts we are wondering how she could steal from us and get away with it.

“How fucking dare, you question my honour!” She spat. I sped in front of her and grabbed her hair and spun her around before kicking out her legs and pinning her arms underneath her on the ground. I leaned in closely before whispering in her ear.

“I am your worst fucking nightmare girl, you’re not even old enough to be out here without an escort but you’ve been doing it for quite some time. You give your family the extra money you get from robbing folk traveling the highway. Your little band of merry men started to cut you out once you slept with them, that’s why you were coming out here tonight. You’re lucky we intervened child, if we hadn’t, they would have raped and killed you without a second thought.”

“I would have killed them all.”

“You would have never gotten the chance child. But you’re amusing to my mate over there.” I nodded in Erik’s direction. I could see the pleasure blooming through his eyes at the thought of being called my mate.

“So, what if it’s pleasure for him, why the fuck would I care about that?”

“Because as long as you’re amusing, we won’t be killing you, we’re going to give you a choice.”

I got off the child and helped her off the ground, surprised that Erik wasn’t taking more of a role in the events so far. “Choice one, we glamour tonight from your mind, we allow you to live out the remainder of your life in bliss. Choice two, you join us on our travels. Choice three, we kill you.”

“Why do you think I robbed people? So, I could get away from this fucking cursed place. If I joined, you what would happen to me?”

“You would become my child.”

“what would that mean for me?”

“I’m a vampire child, together Susannah and I travel the world, we have a destiny that we’re heading forward and for some reason we think you may be part of it.”

“What would happen if I became your child?”

“I would train you in the ways of vampiric life, your actions would reflect on me and mine. I would control your actions for 10-20 years so that you do not harm yourself or others or do something to make humans believe in vampires.”

“But otherwise, I’d have complete control over my life?”

“Complete control.” I replied.

“Then I agree.”

Erik and I nodded in agreement and took Karin away with us to our next location, Karin the villager from tonight would die.


	12. Chapter 12

We took Karin to a secluded farm I had purchased so long ago I’d nearly all but forgotten about it, the farmhouse was only a two-bedroom property with the kitchen and living room in the same room. It was perfect for raising a baby vampire because of the sheer amount of land that was available, the multiple creeks running through the property, the forest that sheltered us made it the perfect playground for hide-and-seek, or a place to hide multiple bodies without suspicion.

When we arrived Erik and I took the first bedroom and made it light tight by closing the window with multiple layers of brick and mortar, we did the same for Karin’s room. Rather than bricking up the rest of the house Erik and I began to decide how we were going to renovate the property to make it more… Vampire friendly.

He argued the point it was better to wait until Karin was turned to, we would have her strength to aid us in digging beneath the house, I argued that her newborn temperament might mean I might now have a house to return to if she was left to her devices. Karin merely glared at us from behind a book, this always caused a round of laughter to pass around the room.

“Master, when will I be turned?” Karin had gone full pelt learning vampire rules and regulations, Erik was going to be her maker and therefore her master, it was unnerving to see but I knew that it was good for her to learn since in the company of royalty or superior vampires’ subservience will do her so well. When it was just Erik and myself, I would have preferred her to be more casual, but Erik had disagreed stating he was going to be responsible for her, and therefore would train her appropriately in Vampire rules.

“We have now been in this home for the last month, no neighbors have come calling with pitchforks, so I think by the end of the week.” Her eyes betrayed her fright before she could hide it. “Unless you’d prefer to wait?” He raised his eyebrow

“No master, I am ready.”

“Then shall we do it tonight? It’s the full moon tonight meaning the world is more willing to accept you.”

“Good idea lover, Karin would you like to be turned tonight?”

“The sooner the better.” She smirked more to make her feel more confident. Erik flashed a fangy grin and we started prepping for her turning, since it was daytime, I went out of prepped a grave hidden within the tree line close to the house, it took several hours and by the time had passed nightfall had come.

I returned to the house and I stood in the doorway whilst Erik lit a fire in the fireplace and sat on the rug in front of it with Karin in his arms. If I didn’t trust him completely and understand what was about to happen, I’d be snapping that girls neck instantly. Erik looked into Karins eyes pulling her will into himself.

“this won’t hurt at all Karin. When we go to the ground together, you’ll be linked to me in a way that’s completely new but won’t be scary. You’ll trust me above all others, you will love me as a Father and Susannah as your mother.”

“Yes master.” She closed her eyes and rested against Erik’s shoulder, he dipped his head to her neck and started to pull her lifeforce from her body. I could hear her heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings, I kept listening to it beating until it began to slow, it started to become sluggish as it lacked blood to pump around her body.

He tore his wrist and put it onto her mouth using his fingertips to simulate her throat for drinking, it took a few moments but once she began to suckle at the wound it was nearly impossible to make her stop. The only way to stop her now was for Erik to completely drain her of her human blood.

She collapsed against him completely, her heartbeat beating once every four to five minutes, I could smell the magic encasing her body setting her body aflame as it transformed her. Erik gathered her in his arms cradling her as if he would a small child, I led him towards his grave and opened my arms to accept Karin.

He growled softly but gave her to me as he climbed inside, I gave Karin back to him and watched as he tucked her face into his neck, and he held her. I assumed he was trying to stop her from inhaling any dirt when she first awoke with the way it was positioned, once he was down, I picked up a blanket and covered their bodies with it before I piled dirt on top of them both.

Once the grave was completed, I transformed into a raven and perched myself onto a nearby tree branch and began my watch over the two creatures that had now become consumed in my life.   
The full moon was a good time to create vampires, somehow the moon amplified magic in a way that could never be explained. Where my magic came from the sun it was weaker during this time, but it doesn’t make me so weak I was defenseless.

This would have been the only reason that Erik didn’t disagree with the timing of turning, I knew there was a wolf-pack within a few hours distance from this property, but even a pack full of wolves would not have been enough of a challenge for me when it comes to protecting my mate and his progeny.

I was staring at the grave for what seemed to be a lifetime when I heard a howl echoing through the forest, this forced me to look away and up to the direction of the sound. I narrowed my senses on that single direction listening to the chirping for forest animals and insects quieten as the wolves approached, anger burst through my body as if an unseen flame ignited.

I transformed myself into the giant white wolf from when Erik and I first met and took defensive stance in front of my mates’ grave, what surprised me most was a giant black wolf come to stand beside me, the mental signature was so familiar I didn’t attack on sight.

_“Welcome back brother.”_

_“I’m sorry for leaving princess, your mate will not be harmed.”_

_“thank you, Preston.”_ We nodded to one another and took aim at the encroaching wolves, when they finally began to break rank and settle into the area of my land, I saw that they were much smaller wolves than I’d previously seen. They weren’t the typical black and white wolf much more common to the area but were tinged with brown and red through their coats, I’d even seen some foxes towards the back of the pack. I sent my mind out into the back and found that three of the people here today were what they referred to themselves as ‘shifters’.

I kept my mind continuously on them, knowing they were much stronger than the average werewolf or werefox, they had the same ability to transform into whatever creature they cared for. A fight would be amusing between the two of us I had no doubt, fighting off three would be a little more challenging. I looked at the moon and saw it was nowhere close to setting for the night, they were going to be territorial mutts for at least 3 more hours.

The alpha came forward and my mind went out searching for his, I found it full of thoughts of him mating his bitches by force and how he would do worse things to human women during the full moon in his wolf form. My muzzle instantly went up baring my teeth at this dredge on society, Preston noticing the way I reacted took on the role of Alpha for our little meeting.

“ **Who are you and what are you doing on our land?”** Preston’s voice rang out.

 **“We are here to kill the vampire scum you have buried behind you.”** So, they were a lot more observant than I originally gave them credit for, we hadn’t even planned for it to be tonight so they must have been stalking out the area waiting for a chance to kill the vampire before she rose.

 **“They are under our protection; you will leave them before we kill you.”** I noticed that many of the females shirked at the threat, they were trying to flee but under their alpha order they were unable to.

_“Preston, they are being commanded to stay, they do not wish for this fight. Let me challenge the alpha and we can leave them alone. They are mostly females who have children still at home.”_

_“Very well Princess.”_ He nodded in subservience to me, I stepped forwards and made sure to come across as threatening as possible.

 **“I see what you have done _Alpha_ , you have forced your women to do unspeakable things with you, using your Alpha command. You have forced yourself on Human women as a wolf and degraded them to the point of suicide. I find you to be in breach of the very command that we use to keep our pack safe and _hidden_. Because of this, I will kill you. I will let everyone else here go free without consequence as long as you leave this land peacefully and do not return unless it is in peace.” **My words touched every person, relief flooded the field and when they realized they were not going to be killed many lay down to show subservience to me. The three shifters stayed alert, however.

The Alpha roared, biting and snarling he stalked towards me, Preston moved out of the picture and stayed close to the grave incase any decided to flank us from behind. The ‘alpha’ wasn’t a big wolf, he barely came up to my chest but being bigger meant I lacked the agility to take him on quickly.

I shrunk myself down more towards his size causing a huge collective gasp of shock to run through the pack, the alpha stopped for a second whilst watching then took off quickly aiming for my leg. I danced out of the way and nipped his hind leg with my canines, not enough to do damage but enough to let him know this was not going to be quick.

He tried coming at me with force, but I used his force against him. I ran towards him throwing myself into his side and smiling when I heard a rib snap, and his yelp of pain was music to my ears. I used sheer speed to dart away and charge towards his hind legs, using all the force of my muscle I grabbed into the muscle and pulled. I effectively severed his hamstring causing one leg to be completely useless.

He back down after that, deciding to simply lay on the ground and whimper at me, with a bloodstained muzzle I stood over him and slowly lowered my jaw to his neck preparing for the final tear before I took his life.  
One of the shifters stormed forward and shifted from a wolf into a leopard, interesting choice between different species but before she could even reach me Preston had already intervened and mid jump towards me he grabbed her back the scruff of her neck and threw her across the field. Watching her fly, he took stance beside me, forever my protector. I gripped the males’ neck and bit down causing his bones to break, windpipe to crush beneath my teeth.

In his last breath his mind was not apologies and forgives for his misdeeds, but more regretful he did not do more of the same actions before his time had come. Even if I were going to allow another to step in his place and forgive his misdeeds, he was never going to leave alive, but anyone who did not intervene would survive.

He transformed back into his human form, blood was covering his body from the multiple wounds I had inflicted upon his body, I got up and turned towards the shifter the other two had decided to lay on the ground and watch how the battle finished before deciding whether they would intervene or not. It was brilliant, if they had determined I or Preston could be beaten they would take the chance but seeing at how we moved together to take down our enemy they didn’t want to take the chance just yet. This female who was now stalking towards us was the beta of the group, the alphas top bitch.

She wouldn’t leave this place alive either, we had promised life for every person who remained out of the fight, the minute they attacked us that promise was forgotten. We were not merciful creatures by nature.

Preston took the left of the leopard and I took the right, she couldn’t keep eyes on both of us at the same time, she continued darting to and from the both of us, each time her hind legs were presented to us we took a swipe at them with our teeth. Her actions were beginning to slow, she decided to take off into the trees instead thinking wolves were unable to climb and she could think of her next action.

I shifted my form into a leopard as well and took off into the trees after her, we swiped, bit, and growled at one another, I leaped at her, balancing myself on her back as I bit continuously into the back of her neck, digging my claws into her sides to keep me from falling. She twisted and squirmed but was unable to do much to remove me, we fell out of the tree and I jumped away from her at last moment.

Watching her fall directly on her back amused me, I’d always assumed cats landed on their feet. I ran at her and continued my assault upon her body, her claws were digging into my skin whilst she tried to kick me away, I kept sliding up her body towards her neck. When I finally got my mouth on the underside of her neck and bit down her scream was directly in my ear, the sound of the pain made me bite harder.

Suffocating her and piercing her jugular caused her death to come quickly, she transformed back into her human form and looking down at her body I could see she wasn’t beyond average in the looks department, her hair was red, but her body had shown years of misuse from her alpha written across it.

So much time had passed during out fight, although it only felt like minutes it had been 3 hours and the sun had finally began to rise. Each of the wolves transformed back into their human selves and so many shown signs of relief on their faces.

Preston remained in his wolf form, but I returned to my Fae form, minus the clothing to make it seem as we were shifters rather than Fae.

“Thank you all for not intervening in this fight, we killed your alpha to save not only your females from torment and misuse at his hands, but also so you as a pack can evolve and grow to be powerful creatures. Whilst power does make some grow crazy, you all must learn to put down these leaders. Together all of you are powerful, alone you are weak.”

A man stepped forward, he was younger than the previous alpha, but they had the same yet black hair, I assumed it was one of his sons or some relative. “Thank you for your deeds today. I saw many of the things you spoke about today happen, I did nothing to save them, any of those women and even some men. You’ve done us a great service; how can we thank you?”

“Every full moon there will be two vampires on this land, they are to never be attacked by your wolves, they are under my protection and if I find one of your wolves did them harm, I will kill every wolf in it’s pack.” I looked at every person who was here to get my message across.

“We understand, these vampires will not kill any humans, will they?”

“No, we will not kill innocent humans. Instead, we are planning on only targeting those who commit crimes against human, were or vampire.”

“Then we agree, we will ensure no harm comes to yours or ours during our alliance.” I shook his hand firmly.

“Then we may travel together during the full moon, if you or your pack requires anything you know where to reach us.”

“We’re located in Yorkshire if you howl loudly enough one of us will come. Jeremy demonstrates the howl.” The child did as required, it was three long sharp howls before a minute break and three more howls, Preston nodded in understanding.

“Understood. Good luck alpha.”

“What may we call you?”

“You may call me Syn.” 

“I am Roger.”

“Pleasure.” We nodded to one another, Preston remained in his wolf form and walked behind them as they transformed back into wolves and went home, I turned back into a Raven and took ownership of my branch once more and overlooked my lover as he slept the day away. Two more days…

Preston returned and sat the base of the tree I perched on. _“Princess, I know it’s been many years since we last saw one another, but in Fae it’s not been that long. I am sorry for how I acted.”_

_“And how did you act?”_

_“Like a child I did not understand what you were going through, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”_

_“I forgive you brother. Why did you come back now though?” I looked at him as he peered up._

_“I do not know; we didn’t even know where you had gone this place seems to be impossible to find in Fae. I felt this strong magnetic pull emanating from my chest, no matter which was I turned it would lead me here. It wasn’t until I saw your wolf and the scent of two vampires beneath you that I began to understand. Fate needed me here to help you in your time of need, but even now as the challenge is gone, I feel this pull coming from the grave.”_

_“Your being pulled towards a vampire as well?” One in a million years was odd enough, two in less was unbelievable._

_“Yes. Who is she?”_

_“Her name is Karin, believe it or not she was a highway thief we saved from dying. She’s quite amazing.”_

_“You are not jealous she is with your mate beneath us?”_

_“No, there is something comforting about their relationship, it is that of a father and child. Erik and I made love in a room near hers and I did not feel envy or jealously coming from her. Maybe it is due to this unknown pull we both experience? Maybe our mates can feel this pull as well?”_

_“Maybe Princess.”_

_“Imagine this, two Fae warriors guard the daytime rest of two vampires. It’s amusing is it not?”_

_“It is Princess. Niall has saved these two vampires from damnation simply due to our ties to them. It caused quite an uproar in Fae.”_

_“I would kill them all if they tried to hurt Erik, none would survive my mourning if he died at their hands.”_

_“That’s what Niall told them; I don’t think I’ve seen Faeries change their point of view quite so quickly in all my life.”_ We both laughed at that, Fae are notorious for being absolute pains in the ass whenever possible.

_“We need to build a bigger house, two Fae and two Vampires in the same house means we need a lot more space.” I frowned at the prospect of the job in front of us, getting supplies during the day is going to be the only option and building of a nighttime without help is an unappealing idea._

_“Do you know a spell for light free of the sunshine rays?”_ He nodded and proceeded to concrete before a globe of light appeared and floated towards me, I pecked it with my beak bursting it dusting Preston in falling glittering light. _“A yes would have sufficed.” He barked out a laugh._

 _“Sorry Princess, old habits die hard.”_ From there we fell into a comfortable silence, I flew down from my perch and landed on his back nestled in the fur and slept for a time. Once I woke and resumed my position on the branch he lay against the trunk and slept soundly. We spent a total of two days doing this routine and when the third night was upon us, we both transformed into our Fae forms and watched the grave from a safe distance.

A white hand broke free of the dirt and Erik pulled himself out of the ground bringing Karin out with him, seeing they were both safe and unharmed I nodded to Erik before he took off with Karin at vampire speed for their first feed. We filled in the hole again and went inside the small little farmhouse, I prepped a small meal for us both in the kitchen fire, I showed him around the house, without meeting Karin I didn’t feel it proper to expect them to share a bedroom. I did however show him plans on building the basement.

“Why don’t you call grandfather and ask how Fae magic can be used to create dwellings?”

“I didn’t even think to ask….” I focused in on my magic and called out to my Grandfather sending him my love and desire to see him again. It didn’t take long for him o come to my side; a ‘pop’ noise was heard before I felt his arms wrap around me.

We cried as we held one another, he wiped away my tears and kissed me a few times. “Hello my love. How are you?”

“Grandfather I’m so happy, I have you, Preston, Erik and his child in my life. Who would have dreamed I’d have such wonder and love in my life.”

“I did child, I did. Who couldn’t help but love you? Although this idiot over here needed to be kicked in the ass before he could admit he was wrong.” He glared at Preston who smiled sheepishly. We all laughed at the thought of Grandfather literally kicking him in the ass through the portal. “What can I do for you though?”

“I’m wondering if you know the secrets to Fae buildings?” He raised his eyebrow and gave a cheeky smirk in response.

“I can’t tell you how, but I can do it for you and have yourself and Preston assist me. That I CAN do.”

“Is that just an excuse to see me more Grandfather?”

“Certainly! Now come children, what did you have planned?” I held my grandfathers’ hand and showed him exactly what I was after.  
The outside looked like a perfect little English cottage, made of grey stone with vines climbing the sides of the houses, the windows were perfectly square (an impossibility I’m sure in actual stone) but had blue shutters that went over the top of them, and a blue door to match. It was a two-story house of the outside, but it was the inside that transformed it.

Showing his mind, the layout of the house was simple, it was like showing him through a house but mentally doing it. I opened the front door and showed him the wooden floorboards going through the property, the staircase was in the middle of the hallway. It had graceful wooden architecture that had the design of the Vikings story carved into it, to Thor, Odin, Freya to sea monsters and their oar boats. Stepping away from the stairs the first room on the left was a sitting room to meet and greet guests, it was a large fireplace at the end of the room, btu two large couches made of brown leather on either side of the room. A large coffee table made of dark wood sat between them. Against the wall was floor to ceiling bookcases, filled to the brim with books from my history, Erik’s history, and everything in between we’d managed to collect so far.   
The walls were a cream colour that lit up with the sun’s rays, the windows were magical by nature to keep the harmful rays of the sun but still allows light. Walking outside of the room we went across the hall to the dining room, the table had the same colour of wood of the coffee table, six chairs were around the table, four at the side and one each at the head of the table.   
We then continued down the hallway to the kitchen which had a giant stove and fireplace in it, cabinets adorned the walls, there was even a double sink in the room. The other side of the hallway was the bathroom, which had Fae bathroom functions such as a large bathroom, shower, sink and toilet. Fae plumbing was so advanced it had hot water available to it, and magic made the soiled water, etc. disappear. Walking back towards the hallway there was a small door behind the staircase, opening the door it led downstairs to the basement. It was a long hallway that had three different doors on each side. The first door led to a large bedroom, a wooden king-sized bed was at the end of the room, two bedside tables beside it. Against the wall closest to the door had a large wardrobe that could have several outfits hung up ready to go, there was vanity dresser with a small stool, so I was able to do my hair and makeup in front of it. The lights inside the room were dim, but the lights could be turned up if we wished them to be.

The second room was identical to the first, except the sheets of the bed were purple instead of blue. The room across the hall was another bathroom identical to the main bathroom upstairs, only there was a stream room and another room which had a hot tub inside of it. Exiting the basement, I went upstairs, the wood went the whole way through the house, there were four bedrooms upstairs, at each end of the hallway there were bedrooms with a king size bed inside it, like the rooms in the basement. The windows in these rooms had the same magic saving the vampires from the harmful rays of the sun.

The other two rooms were different, the first room on the left was a library and study, it had a large desk inside of it and the walls were filled from the floor to ceiling with books, there was one single leather seat facing towards the window. The second room was a living room, it had comfy couches that faced one another with a coffee table between them, it was a room where you could relax in but not go crazy in.

I went back downstairs and towards the back of the house, exited the home and imagined the landscaping. It had a pathway that led towards a pool, the Fae loved swimming in the sun. The other pathway led to some stone chairs and tables which you eat at it if you wished. Finished with my vision my Grandfather smiled proudly escorted us outside of the residence and made us all hold hands. We both sent our energy to my Grandfather and watched as the house of my dreams sprang forth into life.

“Thank you, Grandfather.”

“You’re welcome dearest one, this will be a house to withstand the ages, it’s got wards surrounding your house to keep out those who wish you harm. Call me if you need me or you simply wish to talk.” HE kissed my forehead and popped back to Fae.

“Wow, he works fast.” Preston sarcastically remarked.

“That he does… Lets go inside and await our lovers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> I am soo sorry I haven’t posted this week. I’ve been working overtime at work, and by the time I got home I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as I went to bed.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented! What do you think about Preston & Karin getting together? Do you like the home? Imagine a typical stone country cottage in England. That’s what my mind is picturing.
> 
> Send me love, comments, reviews, messages anything you can spare. I’m in love with love.
> 
> XX


	13. Chapter 13

To say Erik and Karin were surprised would be a significant understatement, I felt Erik approaching through the void of his mind, as well as Karin beside him. They were staring at the house in bewilderment. It was amusing to note that we could see them through the windows to the backyard, but they couldn't see us, or they were so shocked they didn't move.  
I went outside and walked right towards Erik standing back a few feet to ensure that Karin was fully under control, I did notice that blood smattered the front of her clothing so her first feeding didn't go as smoothly as we all wished it.

"Erik." I waved my hands in front of him and he shook his head slightly before looking directly into my eyes.

"What happened? What is this?" He motioned towards the house.

"My grandfather came and helped us with the property. It is a Fae home but in English country cottage style. It was magical wards surrounding the property line and within the house itself."

"What kind of magic lover?"

"Come in and let me show you around." He took my hand and I lead them on a tour throughout the property, Karin was following him like a shadow, but I could tell she was intrigued with all the changes. "The windows in each room are warded with Fae magic, this means it allows sunlight into the rooms, but it will not harm you. Whilst you both go into slumber throughout the day It's more a safety precaution." They both smiled at the thought of sunlight touching their skin again.

I showed them the doors towards the basement and Karin went into her room to begin exploring the different areas, I lead Erik back upstairs towards the living room and sat him down on a couch. "Erik, I have something to tell you."

"What is it lover?" He was looking at me with such a serious face, it made my heart flutter. "Your little heart is beating like a hummingbird, do not worry lover whatever you have to say I'm here for you."

"You remember my guard?"

"Preston, I remember his name was?"

"That's him. He's come back, he helped me fight away a pack of wolves when Karin was turning, we both stood guard over the both of you. He feels a similar pull to what I feel for you towards Karin."

"Do you believe he and Karin are mates?"

"Potentially, but as her maker I wish to discuss with you what the future plans entail."

"I do not think it's wise to have a newborn vampire and a Fae mating in any capacity, Is he still around?" Preston popped into the room; Erik growled before he realized what had happened then managed to control himself at the last moment. Preston sat opposite us, I sent my mind out to his and gave him a mental slap.

"You're a fucking idiot Preston, newborn vampire in the house, don't you think a little warning is a fucking smart idea?" He had the brains to feel a little ashamed of his actions.

"I apologise Princess, please forgive me." He smirks as he apologizes, all I do is roll my eyes and return to sitting beside Erik.

"Preston Erik has some questions for you, you will answer truthfully and without prejudice." He nodded and turned towards Erik directly.

"How do you feel towards my child Karin?"

"I feel a strong urge to protect her and get to know her. Beyond that I am not sure."

"If you were to meet her, how can I guarantee you will not kill her? The Fae and Vampire communities aren't known to get along."

"I Have been given permission by Niall to pursue a relationship with Karin, what kind of relationship we have will depend on her."

"What relationship do you speak of?" Karin's voice sent a chill down my spine, I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Karin child, come sit down beside me." I got up from my spot to allow Karin to sit beside her maker, it was a sign of respect to her and to Erik, but also so Erik could grab her before she launched herself at Preston if she lost control. She took my spot and I sat beside Preston.

"Karin, you do not know me. I am Preston Pardloe, I am a member of the Royal Guard in the Fae realm. Originally Susannah and I were raised together in the palace, although she was raised as a Faery princess and I was a mere guard assigned to her care. When Susannah won champion status in Fae, I petitioned the court to be her guard in the human realm Earth.

We travelled together throughout the world for many, many years. We became much like siblings in a way, there was once hope that we would become mates to one another, marry and produce offspring. When Susannah felt the pull of Erik when he was still human, I knew that it wasn't meant to be. I still tried don't get me wrong, the princess is a beautiful Fae woman, more beautiful than any other Fae or human woman I've met or seen. We fell into bed together once, and after that moment I knew that she wasn't for me. We tracked Erik across the globe spanning years, and when she found him, I was hurt in a million different ways.

You see prior to meeting Erik it was just me and Susannah travelling and experiencing all the world had to offer us, when we met Erik as a human and Susannah was searching for him it didn't feel real. It felt like I wasn't losing anything because we were still travelling together just her and myself.

So, when suddenly, I didn't have her to myself I felt a piece of myself rip into a million pieces. So, like a spoilt child who had their toy stolen I ran back to Fae and sulked. Through my whole time in Fae, I felt like a part of me was missing, but I didn't know what. I kept pondering and watching Susannah and Erik through the portal and when I saw you… Well, it was as if my whole world came to crashing stop. I begged and pleaded with the court to allow me to return to Earth.

So, I did, I came on the night of your turning and guarded your resting place from any harm, it's when I realized that I wasn't angry at the princess for not falling in love with me or replacing me with Erik. I was angry at myself for already planning my escape into Fae, to miss the opportunity to meet you."

"That still does not explain why you think you have some kind of ownership over me." She sneered.

"I do not think that at all Karin, I merely wish for the chance to meet you and form a relationship with you if that's what you want."

"Then you should have asked."

"What do you think I'm doing? You think it's smart for a Fae to come up to a newborn vampire and go 'Hey buddy, want to be friends?' You're an idiot if you think that's a smart idea." I looked between the two foes with my eyebrows touching my hairline and mouth agape, Erik was mimicking my expression.

"How fucking dare, you, you-you-you Faery prick!" She growled.

He stood from his chair practically seething. "Vampire bitch!" She got in her face yelling. Erik and I finally came to our senses I grabbed Preston by the arm and took him outside whilst Erik calmed down the vampire newborn.

"What the fuck Preston?"

"She just made me see red, I poured my god damn heart out and she just tore it out of my chest and ripped it to pieces." He complained.

"She's not even a day-old vampire Preston, you're being monumentally stupid right now. Go back in there and apologise I will NOT tolerate a royal Fae guard behaving in such a childish way. I am so disappointed in you." I went back in the house and made Preston sit down beside me, Karin and Erik entered and sat opposite us, the tension seemed to leave the room. Although I had to elbow the Faery prick to get him to talk.

"I apologise Karin, it seems my temper got the best of me." She just stared at him until Erik elbowed her whilst shooting a glare her way.

"I accept your apology." She said in way of finalizing the conversation, I hissed at her causing a shocked look to come across her face. "And I apologise as well, it seems my transformation has come with extreme hormonal and personality changes. I must admit I did not expect such a drastic change to the way I react, and you didn't deserve that. I would like the chance to have a friend in my new life."

"Then I'm sure we can work towards a comfortable friendship." He smiled warmly and they nodded in acceptance to one another.

"Thank god you two have calmed down enough, if I knew having the two of you would be like having unruly twins I would have said no, now Karin go into your bedroom and prepare for sunrise, Preston you have a bedroom upstairs, make yourself scarce. I do not wish to see either of you for several hours." They both vanished at the speed of light, Erik moved beside me curled me up in his arms and softly chuckled.

"My Valkyrie is terribly frightening when she's annoyed, I was afraid you were about to banish me as well." He kissed my forehead softly.

"Well, we do have to break in our new bed." I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply.

"Then my lover, shall we go into our room?" I nodded and together we went into our basement bedroom and fell into one another's arms, pushing, pulling, kissing, nipping, biting one another into pure orgasmic bliss.

This was how the rest of the year continued for us, I would wake around 9-10 AM after spending a large portion of the night in Erik's arms. Preston and I would eat breakfast together, work around the garden we'd planted several cherry trees, many rose bushes and started looking to create mini lakes on the property for the aesthetic. Erik and Karin would wake at first dark they were still both quite young and were unable to fight the coming dawn or rise before the sun had fully set.

Once they woke, they both travelled for hours into different towns to hunt for their dinners, the rule was always they couldn't bring any humans into the property, there was no torture or dinner games or entertainment on this land. Also, a rule of thumb was to not kill their meals if possible, only humans who truly posed a threat to our way of life would be killed, it was reasonable.

Erik would train Karin in the ways of fighting but did not trust Karin to fight either Preston or myself whilst she was in her infancy first year as a vampire, whilst I wasn't terribly happy with it since I think she'd be phenomenal with our training as well as Erik's it was ultimately his decision to make, he was her maker after all.

The roles in the house remained the same as that day however, Erik and I were the 'alphas' of the household, our rule was final and it was law, Preston and Karin did not rank above or below the other, they were merely the same. However, Preston would always mean more to myself just as Karin always meant more to Erik, but we agreed that one another's safety and happiness was paramount to our own.

It was an odd situation to be in that's for certain, and when Erik was finally noticed by the Vampire King it brought a different kind of test for us completely.

"Susannah, Preston can I see you in the living room?" It had quickly become the area for our 'family' meetings, Preston and I popped into the living room and sat on the couch, both vampires had gotten used to our transporting every place we went when we weren't with them.

"What is it dear?" I noticed the set of his shoulders was rigged; Karin was the perfect impression of a statue.

"The vampire king of England has requested my presence; I am not certain what it is for, but we are to leave tomorrow night." I nodded, Preston did as well.

"We will attend with you."

"How do you propose you do that?" Karin questioned.

"I will appear as a Raven perched on Erik's shoulder, Reafan is my name in that form, Raven's are a part of Viking culture, they symbolize magical creatures but can also be a sign of war. We discussed this before wet met you believe it or not." I smiled at the young vampiress. Her lip twitched slightly before she went back to her statue like appearance, Erik said it was like teenagers they just went through a 'phase'.

"I will remain here; however, someone should stay on the property to ensure it's safe." We all nodded, between Preston and Karin no one needed the added drama.

"We will be gone for maximum two nights and two nights only. If it's beyond that I will send Karin back to this residence and only Susannah and I will remain." The plan in motion we started packing our bags, well Erik and Karin did… I wasn't going to have the ability to wear clothes and worse case I would be able to bring clothes to my location with a mere thought. We spent the night together discussing the potential chances that something could go wrong, it always came down to Preston translocating to us if I sent him warning, or me going to him and bringing him back, between the two of us we were a formidable army.

We arranged for a horse drawn carriage to take us to the fort in Yorkshire, it wasn't so far from our home, but it was far enough for my liking, but only just. Before we had even left our home, I hugged Preston tightly to me and warned him to be on his best behavior and remain on guard. I transformed into my black raven and perched myself on Erik's shoulder, nestling into his neck and coat to keep myself out of the brisk wind.

Karin was dressed in a rather formal looking dress, it was completely black but was quite thick, it had brocaded gold throughout the fabric and the lining of the dress, it was just enough to catch the light from the candles on the coach.  
It had a rather low waist but the neckline when to the base of her neck covering all the skin, I could tell the way the fabric sat it had quite a skirt to it but was pinned up on the back of her waist to keep her from tripping over it, the sleeves came out from the elbow, but I noticed the inside of the sleeves had black fur lining. She had a soft silky fabric covering a large portion of her hair, but tied in with her dress somehow, it made her white, blonde hair stand out completely, but her eyes caught my attention more than once. She looked like nobility with the way she was dressed, I was thankful that we'd begun teaching her the ways of court and vampire court so soon after she was turned, these lessons would be instrumental tonight.

Erik wore black clothing as well, his doublet reached about his waist but hugged him like a second skin, it was open on the chest, but he had a stark white shirt underneath. His hose or rather pants as we call them in Fae went just underneath his doublet and were fashioned with lace to keep them firmly attached to him, he had the standard codpiece keeping his oh so gracious plenty hidden away from prying eyes. Rather than having a cape as was the fashion he opted for a clean black leather jacket he'd had for many years, it was lined with fur to keep the presence of warmth for humans, but luckily it kept me snug as we rode along. Eric braided his hair in the typical Viking tradition.  
We had agreed that Karin and he would make it appear as if they were lovers for the court to keep unwanted attention away, whilst I glared at Karin the entire time, we were discussing it I understand the practicals of such a situation.

Preston and I were to do the same in Fae, the less the Fae know of our vampire connections the less trouble we will be in, well this is what we tell ourselves, and what my Grandfather and Niall tell us as well.

I must have dozed off after contemplating my situation because before I knew it Erik was rubbing my neck waking me up. "Reafan it's time to wake." I nipped his finger in frustration at being woken up and he merely laughed. "See Karin, even the bird is annoyed with me." She smiled warmly this time, she was going to appear to be the oh so loving mate of her sire and not the statue she favors at home.

I Stretched my wings and shook a few times to ruffle my feathers, I remained on Erik's shoulder, however. When I looked around me after Erik got out of the coach was the fact the castle or fort or whatever this place is seemed to be rather dark, even at nighttime. There were two vampire guards at the gate, and each nodded at Erik and Karin before they opened the gates and ushered us inside.

A young vampire was waiting inside and hurried them in. "Good you dressed accordingly. His highness is waiting for you." The woods inside were the darkest wood I had ever seen, it was almost black with the knots of the wood only slightly lighter, everything was draped in the deepest shades of reds I had imagined, even the hallway rugs were the colour of blood. I nestled closer to Erik and saw him look sideways at me with a look of concern and then reassurance.

He kept pace with the young vampire and Karin fell in line behind him, but only a step behind him, her eyes were darting to every corner of the hallway around her and inside any rooms we passed, guards were stationed every few feet as we continued into the residence of the vampire king, it was obviously top-notch security in this place, I did start to doubt my plan but remained confident this was nothing beyond a meet and greet.

We stopped at a wooden door that was larger than our house, the little vampire turned to Erik and looked at me. "No pets inside sorry." I glared at the vampire, almost daring him to try and take me from his side.

"I'm sorry Reafan goes everywhere with us, she has been with me many years now and I would hate to see you lose fingers trying to pry her from me." Erik smiled politely but his stance betrayed how he truly felt. The younger vampire stopped coming towards us with a hand outstretched almost seeming to rapidly think through his next moments of life.

"The king does not allow pets inside."

"You mean he does not allow animal pets inside, I'm sure human pets are just, fine right?" Karin muttered, and Erik smirked at the thought.

"Regardless Viking, we will need to remove your Raven from you." I looked him dead in the eyes, I sent my mind out to his and slowly changed his thoughts towards me from thinking of me as a silly animal that the Viking is way too attached to, to simply being that of acceptance and how he really thinks I'm quite a beautiful bird. "You know what, I'll allow it this once. If his highness is displeased, you will deal with the consequences." Erik merely shrugged in response.

We were allowed into the room and that's when I saw him, King Arlo. I'd heard about him some time ago, how long ago I couldn't even begin to try and remember. He was an okay king, was fair enough to his subjects but did not prescribe complete loyalty from his subjects. The thought "whatever suits me more" comes to mind. He would sell your soul if he could get something better in a heartbeat. The king was on a large throne and had two smaller thrones slightly behind him, a woman dressed completely in white and gold in similar style to Karin was on his left and man on his right. The man had the darkest red hair I'd seen in years, he was a giant man with shoulders broader than his chair was wide it made the sword next to him seem even more impressive.

The king got up from his throne and came towards us with a giant smile plastered on his face. "Viking! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I flew off Erik's shoulder and perched myself on a statue of a knight on the side of the room, the King watched me with curiosity but did nothing.

"King." Erik bowed, followed shortly by Karin.

"My king." The king ushered them up.

"please, please. We're all friends here. When I heard you were in the area Viking, I have to admit I was very curious to meet you." He almost clapped his hands together in his amusement, if I were in my natural form, I'm sure I'd be looking at him with strong skepticism.

"King, it's an honour to meet you. I'm afraid we haven't met before so I'm not sure why you would be curious to meet me." Karin was keeping his flank secure and refused to let down her guard, good on baby vamp.

"Well, you see Erik I met your maker many centuries ago." Erik froze slightly, the king noticed it before he could hide it though.

"My maker is here?" I looked around the room and didn't notice Ocella but that didn't mean he wasn't here.

"Yes, he was very angry at having lost you for over a year." He tsk-tsked to Erik as if he were a small child, I felt my feathers puffing up at the slight.

"I'm here my son." I zeroed in on the new voice entering in through the giant doors, he used all his vampire speed to come in, otherwise I'd have killed him the moment he strolled in like a lazy brat. I sent a mental communication to Preston to appear beside me invisible to vampires, it didn't take him long to appear, so I knew I'd have back up.

"Master." Erik was forced onto his knees, subservient to his fucking maker, Karin followed suit completely unsure of what to do.

"Oh son, I thought I'd sworn you off the weaker sex many centuries ago?" I bit back a snarl; I didn't want to fight him here. I'd prefer him to take Erik and Karin elsewhere so I wouldn't have a massive mess to clean up, or repercussions. Erik didn't answer him, and Karin was glaring at the floor. "Pity, losing a child can be devastating." That's when I saw a stake in Ocellas hand, I flew off my perch and appeared in front of Karin as a Fae warrior.

Ocella hissed fangs barred. "I thought you would be dead by now Faery." The king decided to stay us of the fight, his eyes were wary of the weapons strapped across my body and the essence of pure Fae I was exhibiting.

"Appius. Livius. Ocella." I sneered his name as greeting. "King, if you wish to live you will remain out of this fight." He merely nodded and motioned for his guards to step down.

"Do not engage, we do not want another war with the Fae." His guards came out of offensive and two even closed the doors to stop escape, they watched with much excitement of the impending battle.

"I will kill you Fae; I will drain you of every drop of your blood and I will do it in front of my child. I will desecrate your body before you turn into dust, just so I can break him. Then I'll ride out my pleasure inside of him, and then do the same to his wench." I dropped the silver capped teeth from my gums and smiled wildly, I watched Appius shiver for a second before glaring.

"Not many have witnessed a Fae's silver teeth and lived to tell the tale."

"I will be one of them though."

"You may live tonight that's true, but it will be because I wish to inflict such extreme tortures upon you that it'll last lifetimes."

"Why would a Fae bitch want to be with a vampire anyway?" He growled, this obviously stumped him, it was not common for the Fae to intervene in anything beyond their own interests and world.

"I met a boy many centuries ago, he was surrounded by family, by people who loved him and were completely loyal to him. He was a complete man whore and even snuck into a full Faery's bedroom in the attempts to seduce her. He was courageous in battle, he led with determination, bravery and even mortally wounded his sung of his death and hopes of his brethren to win the fight. I watched over him that battle, prepared to assist him to Valhalla to be with his family in honour. You took that from him, you dug out his tattoos over years, you took away everything that belong to him and tried to unmake the man his great father raised him to be.

You see the Fae believe that every soul is worth saving if they wish to be saved, we enjoy watching the humans live, learn, and adapt to their surroundings, the technology they embrace and create. I was drawn to him in a way that not even I can comprehend Appi." He sneered at the nickname. "Do you remember me from that night?"

"You missed me if I recall."

"You ran like a bitch; you saw me coming for you with the aim to kill. I would have killed you that night, I would have made it quick, painless, nothing. Instead, now I will strip you of your skin and make you eat it." I bit out the last word.

"So, the little Fae didn't get to fuck the human whore, how sad." He made crying motions towards me; the king looked shocked at the sheer audacity of the man.

"King, this is a grudge I've held for many years and has no bearings on you or yours, will there be repercussions if I kill him?" He looked to the giant man beside him and they seemed to communicate using their maker-child bond.

"No. We are agreeable if we can watch." I nodded, stepping towards my intended target I took out my favorite daggers, Appi flinched when he saw they were silver, but his hands were like claws stretched towards me.

"Ready to die Appi baby?" I mocked, earning a dangerous growl from his chest in response, this was going to be my battle of a lifetime I just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about the time it's taken to upload this.  
> I am currently working a lot more than I normally am, and whilst COVID is definitely a thing right now I'm taking all the shifts I can.  
> I’ve also had a little bit of a writers block since I had to work, or it’s simply I’m over-worked. Spending a day watching movies with hub or reading has really helped.  
> So I know I left it on a cliffhanger, Appi Baby, oh how I want you dead.   
> Susannah is getting a wee bit jealous over Karin which I think is reasonable at the moment because she’s waited over 200 years for Erik to come back, she gets him for like what a night and here’s this new kid on the block taking all his time and energy instead of her. ☹ It’s hard being in relationships sometimes, even when you’re a powerful bad ass shaper-shifter, teleporting, immortal Faery.   
> Swearing is starting to become a more common theme, so if you’re sensitive to swearing, it’s probably not going to be your favourite story sorry. I’m going to bit hitting the more lemony side of the story in the next 2-3 chapters, but fingers crossed for the next chapter.  
> Again, sorry if the timeline is weird as, we’re in about 1250-1300AD so 12th century give or take.  
> We did have a time-jump of 12 months in this story line, I have an end-goal in motion but it ls going to take a while to get there for the story to kind of make sense.
> 
> Please let me know, do you find this Erik too much of a wuss or Sookie too strong? I’m trying to find a good balance between the two by showing Erik changing after coming out from under control of his maker whilst also being a maker himself (the books did say he made mistakes with Karin that he learnt from for Pam) but also Sookie going from 100% over-confidence to learning about give and take in a relationship and what insecurities come with a relationship. Because believable mythological creatures need to be realistic right?
> 
> Please remember to leave your love, comments, PM’s and reviews because I’m a sucker for love.   
> Special thanks to my long-term readers, you know who you are.


	14. Chapter 14

y fingers were itching to imbed themselves into his flesh and tear it away into a million pieces, I craved the finality of his final death. He was practically salivating as we circled one another, our movements were lightning quick, it was a dance that we did without ever practicing, each few step one of us would take a step closer and the other would dance away.

Erik and Karin were standing to the side but were in a completely submissive state, only Erik was watching our movement with his eyes betraying his struggle. Who do you save, your maker or your lover?

This battle needed to end quickly, I didn't want him getting the idea to command Erik to attack me through his makers command, I also didn't wish for him to escape a second time. I teleported myself behind him and jumped directly on his back, I bit down hard into the crook of his neck, the smell of burning flesh stung my nose and his piercing scream made me wince for a second. I jumped off his back and teleported in front of him, he couldn't keep up the dance anymore.

As I bit down on his flesh, I made sure the caps of pure silver broke off into his neck, he was on the floor scratching his neck to try and rip it out before it disintegrated. This was magical silver however, the minute it's taken off our teeth it disintegrates instantly into the bloodstream, making our last bite our most fatal to our enemy.

I slowed my dance to a walk, with my throwing knives ready as I stalked towards him like a panther stalking its prey. Appius was trying to scoot away from me, pushing himself along the ground with his hands, his vampire speed completely gone as the silver turns his veins into nothing but burning ash.

I threw a knife into his left foot, hearing the sizzle of flesh and the sound of the knife hitting the floor. An evil grin warped my face as I watched his react in horror before screaming again, it was even better when he pulled his foot completely free of the knife before I threw another dagger in the opposite foot.

So, he continued to try and drag himself against the marble, a pool of blood being left behind his pathetic movements. I looked back to the king and saw him with a look of disgust on his face, but he continued to do nothing. Appius was now at the massive doors, screaming for help, for someone to open the doors but his words fell on deaf ears. I now stood above him, looking down at him with hate filling my gaze.  
I grabbed his hair and yanked him to his feet which sent another scream rippling through his mouth, he fell the floor straight away the second I released him. "Hold him up." I ordered to Preston, who immediately appeared behind him and held him up by his arms.

The guards didn't react to another Faery appearing, they knew that we do not travel alone, so my final actions towards Appius were going to be endorsed by one person who's known me since I was a child, his face was completely devoid of emotion as were his thoughts.

Using my dagger, I cut away Appius clothes so he stood in front of the court completely naked, I could see the silver travelling through his body and leaving streams of steam all over his body, his eyes normally were filled with hatred and such extreme evil but now they were filled with bloody tears.

"Please, mercy." His words were harsh as his struggled to breath. I laughed at his request and went to stand behind him, I knew not being able to see your torturer made it a million times worse, every second before my knife touches him, he will be in continuous, delicious torturous suspense.

Erik had never stopped watching me, but I could tell he was fighting himself. "Are you commanding your progeny to kill me Appi?" I whispered in his ear. "You know it's futile right? I've commanded a statis spell to keep him from harm. I knew you were too much a coward to fight me yourself, with no way to run you were forced to fight me and I'm simply too quick, too skilled and too deadly for you to be any kind of challenge to me."

"You also don't fight alone."

"Oh Appi, baby… I had the chance to kill you before, you are too weak to even stand. I didn't want you to miss my next punishment upon you, and I couldn't do it with you lying on the ground." I looked at Erik and saw recognition in his eyes, he sent me the briefest nods.

"What does a Faery have to do with punishing a Vampire?" He spat.

"My punishment doesn't come from me, your death certainly does since you took something that is mine and was to be mine alone. Your death is compensation for that. Your punishment comes from your progeny. I'm giving you the ultimate Viking punishment for him." He went completely still as he thought through the multiple different ways he could be tortured to death, but this was something that made nearly every stomach churn.

I looked to the king and sent my thought directly to him. _I need his legs and arms pinned down._ He nodded but sent his guards to assist, Preston let him go and the four vampire guards took an arm and leg each. I looked to all of them and nodded in turn. I looked at Erik one more time and he nodded before I performed the worst Viking execution known, the blood eagle. Once he was in the position, I came back to stand in front of him and saw the pain and horror on his face as he began to face his true death, being vampire made him stay alive longer than any human would have been able to. "This is for the young men and boys everywhere you have hurt and degraded with your actions. This is for the Viking warrior behind me, when you die, he will truly be free from your tyranny." The King threw me a Stake and with slow pressure I forced the wood through his chest stopping just before his heart. I looked deeply in his eyes before slamming the stake home.

He turned to goo at my feet and Erik was released from his spell. He let out a loud wail of pain that I knew was more the bond breaking between maker and child. I went to him expecting to be screamed at or turned away. Instead, he got from his feet and held me in his arms in the tightest hold I'd ever experienced. Red tears were running down his face that I couldn't help but wipe away and whisper to him that it was over.

"Thank you." He whispered. He was happy, beyond happy I could feel his emotions pouring out of him.

"You do not need to thank me Erik. I am here for you and will be until the end of times." We kissed each other with all the love we could muster in that second before a coughing came from the end of the room, we pulled away from one another and moved to stand in front of the King. Erik and Karin to one side, Preston, and I to the other.

"Now, now… Erik, I had no idea you had a Faery wife." His fangs were present as he talked, I raised my eyebrows and watched him watching me.

"She is not my wife majesty, but we are lovers."

"So, you're not bonded?" His eyes were travelling all over my body with a hungry look I hadn't seen since I was in Fae last, I kept my expression completely neutral.

"Not yet, but we plan to." Well, we hadn't discussed it, but it seemed the logical step.

"Plans change Viking." Eric refrained from hissing, surprising me and Preston considering his age it was a worthy achievement, Karin however being very young hissed dramatically at the king.

"I disagree your majesty." My words were like ice.

"You have no voice here Faery."

"I disagree with that too. I could kill every single one of your guards without a thought to what I'm doing, I could kill you in your slumber through the day, I could transform into any animal in the world real or mythological and kill you. This is not a threat Vampire king; this is a promise."

"How dare you threaten me." He roared, rolling my eyes I transported myself directly in front of him with my knife directly against his neck, Preston remained beside Erik to keep him from harm.

I leaned in close to the King. "This is a promise king, I spent 200 years tracking down that kiddy fucker back there. I fucking tore out his ribs and lungs before slowing plunging a wooden stake through his chest, once I knew it reached his heart I looked into his eyes and watched him die with pleasure. That is for someone I love; now imagine how little a fuck I give about your meaningless pathetic life and how much I would love to train with a new plaything. I've got some knew silver toys at home… Would you like to come try them out?" As my whispered words registered into his mind he began to tremble and shake with fear, if vampires pissed, I'm sure he would have pissed himself.

I transported next to Preston again as if I had never moved.

"I want you out of my area Northman."

"No." He responded.

"You will leave."

"No, I won't. Our land and house is here, we will leave when we are ready not when you demand it." He was standing tall arms crossed staring down this weakling.

"Get out." Finally defeated, Preston and I started walking outside the room first before Erik turned back towards him with a finality in his voice he replied.

"You could have had the strongest ally in the whole of England tonight, but you wasted it trying to steal her for yourself. You watched her kill with such precision and lethality, but you tried to dismiss her. You've made instead an enemy I'm afraid. I would think of this and try to make amends."

Preston and Karin took the coach to head back to our home, Erik and I flew across the lands, we were home first and went straight into our bedroom and fell into one another in the most primal of ways. I ripped his clothes from his body and ripped mine as well in the process. I forced him down on the bed and straddled him only stopping for a second to look into his eyes and see a hunger of passion there as well as a nod of acceptance.

I slid him inside of me, feeling every inch of him touching every inch of me. His hands were resting on my hips, them to push, pull and grind me onto him. My hair was flowing down my back, just reaching Erik's legs when I throw my head back in passion. Just as I met the heavens, he pulled me back to him with his lips upon mine, he had moved me to be underneath him with him furiously pounding into me.

I was trapped in his body his arms keeping me still like a cage, his thick cock stretching me as he thrust in and out of me, groans and hisses came from each of us. My whole body tightening like a coil as every sensation in my body went into overdrive, every instinct inside of me was screaming for release of every particle of tension in my body.

His fangs descended and he looked for permission and the second it was given his fangs were in my neck gulping greedily. This was the first time the instinct to bite back became present, his thrusting became more impatient and increasingly harder. His fangs remained in my neck, but he had stopped drinking from me but his blood in his neck screamed at me.

Not waiting for permission, I bit into his neck and swallowed greedily, he grunted and spasmed as the blood poured into my mouth the sweetness of it coated my tongue. He pulled out of my neck and grinned at me before kissing me deeply, tongues intertwining. I tasted my blood as he tasted his, his fingers in my hips would leave bruises of that I had no doubt. Erik's movements became jerkier until he spent himself completely inside of me.

We lay beside one another; Erik mimicked my breathing whilst I was exhausted. "What the actual hell happened?" I felt a buzzing in my brain like being able to read minds, only this couldn't be turned off, I sent my mind out to the buzzing and felt a warmth radiating from it.

"We claimed one another." I rolled my eyes at the simplicity of his answer.

"I realized that, why did it happen the way it did?" He tucked an arm under my neck and pulled me close to him.

"I'm surprised it did not happen earlier lover, we've been together a while, but this is our first mutual blood exchange. Maybe after devoting yourself to me so publicly forced it to the forefront of your mind?"

"Maybe, maybe that's it. Do you mind that it happened?" His laugh was booming.

"No lover, not at all. You're everything I've been waiting for; you are all I will ever have in the future. You are mine as much as I'm yours."

"I am yours you know…"

"As you are mine." His death day was coming quickly, his movement began sluggish and his eyes began to close against their will, I kissed him and fell to sleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter - I'm working over Saturday and Sunday as well as taking care of an entire home by myself whilst hubby is away at work. -.- leaving me very little time to write.  
> Three German Shepherds + full housework to complete makes life a little messy.
> 
> I love you all so very much XX Please feel free to leave me love, comments, reviews, PM's, anything. I'm a glutton for love.


	15. Chapter 15

We were lucky that we managed to stay completely undisturbed in our little home for wayward vampires and Faeries, it had been over six months since I had killed Appius, Erik and Karin refused to discuss it any further stating that it’s over and discussing it will only bring up memories they would prefer buried with his sluggish remains.

Preston and I had discussed it at some length, he said it was the first time in all the years he had known me that he was truly terrified of me. The actions which Appius undertook underneath my knife were truly horrific, and if it were anyone else, they would never have undergone such torment. We both agreed however that he deserved it, if not a harsher torture before being executed. He was much too powerful to leave alive however, and my actions made the most sense safety wise.

The house remained clean through magic, so we hadn’t had the need to employ humans or other supernatural’s to clean our property which I was thankful for, we all continued to enjoy one another’s company in a way that for most vampires seems unnatural. I was currently sitting in the living room reading a book by a warm fire since it was now wintertime in England when Karin knocked on the door announcing her presence.

“Excuse me, Susannah can I speak with you?” I put a bookmark against the page I was currently up to and placed my book on the coffee table turning to look at her.

“Of course, Karin, what’s the matter?” She had begun to wear pants like the ones I wear when hunting, the leather fit snuggly against her body but still allowed ease of movement.

“Are you able to start combat training with me?” I focus on the bond to locate Erik; he was upstairs and down to us in a flash.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Karen, are you able to start assisting with training?” He turns to look at me, I can see the warning in his eyes.

“Yes, but only if you are not present. You’re both young vampires in terms of age, if your progeny gets attacked, I do not know how you will react, I would rather be confident in her skills first before showing you.” He nods in understanding; I stand from the couch and change my clothes into my training wear.

It’s not the same leather that I use for battle, but rather leather pants with a cotton singlet that hugs my body but leaves my arms completely bare, my regular iron and silver daggers and knives were instead replaced with replica wooden ones, Karin stood opposite me in leathers like mine, she had two wooden swords attached to her hips, I had no doubt there were knives somewhere on her person as well.

“Karin whilst we train together, we will use wooden weapons, anything thrown or jabbed will not pierce skin nor will we aim for hearts.” A look of relief crossed her features for a second. “When I was a young girl my grandfather trained with me every day. At first, we started simple, it was a game between us. As I grew the training got more rigorous, muscles were pulled and stretched to their max, my endurance forever increasing.

My training regime is not easy, but it will make you a fighter that will be the most powerful thing known to mankind. Are you certain you wish to start training with me? There are no nights off.”

“Yes mistress.” She nodded.

“Then we shall begin.” I watched her stance, it was rigid and had no freedom of movement, very much like a vampire. I dropped my weight onto the balls of my feet and felt my muscles turn into liquid, my fingernails elongated into claws, my silver capped teeth dropped from my gums and I smiled at Karin. Her eyes went wide with fear as she stared at me. “This is the first warning sign of an angry Faery.”

I channel my demon Faery to come forth, my features morphed into the true Faery. Pointed ears, elongated nose, sharp black eyes as well as my skin shifting into a blueish brown colour. Once I saw she recognized me well enough in this form I shifted back into my standard from, watching the tension leave her body completely 

“Why did you show me that? It was terrifying. I knew you weren’t going to hurt me but every instinct in me was screaming to run.”

“Because in that form I am most lethal to you, but it’s also when I’m most vulnerable. Therefore, I only went to phase 1 and not phase 2 when fighting with Appius. I also needed you to see it so if we’re ever in dire straits and you recognize me in that form to not attack me and I will not attack you. My demon Faery spirit will recognize you and know you mean me no harm.”

“So, we won’t fight with you in that form?”

“Not tonight at least, tonight I wish for you to attack me with everything you’ve got. I want to see what skills Erik has taught you and what we can improve on.” She was fast, undeniably so. The minute permission was given she was attacking with extreme fury, I was just as strong as a vampire but not quite as quick if I didn’t use my gifts.

I fought off her attacks by parrying and blocking, I knocked her legs out from under her and danced away. “What went wrong there?”

“I got cocky and stopped paying attention to you.”

“You were going well with hand attacks and defenses that’s true; you cannot be one or the other, you must always be both. I saw you getting cocky and used it to my advantage.” We were opposite each other again, when I motioned with my hands for her to go again.

We continued to fight one another for hours into the night, I was sweating from the work out but since she was vampire, she was ready to keep going. I saw hunger in her eyes, but she was ignoring it for the chance to win the fight. She had only managed to better me at one time when I jumped directly on her and started to put her into an ‘arm-bar’ on the floor. I pulled her arm ready to dislocate before she tapped out.

After half an hour of practicing different ways to wrestle on the ground and get the upper hand I called it quits. “You did really well Karin.” Erik came out from the house with a towel and cup of water for me, gratefully I accepted and guzzled down the water. Preston arrived with a hot mug of blood for Karin.

“I would have been killed several times tonight if you didn’t stop yourself.”

“That’s true, but there are times where you got the upper hand of the fight and I would have died as well if this was a true battle. Tomorrow night I will go through the different powers I have and how they can be used against you.” She smiled brightly and disappeared into the house with Preston. Erik took me into the bathroom and ran a hot bath for us. Getting massages from him and the hot water with salts in them eased the tension in my muscles.

“You train like a warrior.”

“That is what I am Erik.”

“What would happen if we fought?”

“I do not wish to know.”

“Me either lover, but perhaps we can spar tomorrow?”

“I did promise Karin we’ll spar too, but perhaps we could as a warmup for me.” He kissed me softly at first, as always, the kiss became harder and hotter, it wasn’t long before I was perched above him as he used the buoyancy of the water to move me onto his cock, continuously filling me and bringing me closer and closer to an orgasm. I had my head thrown back in bliss as he kissed, licked, and nipped at my breasts paying special attention to each of my nipples. Every sensation driving straight into my core. My panting grew louder, my pleading was desperate.

He indulged me with a chuckle and increased his motions and manipulations of my body, I clamped down on his cock milking it for all it’s worth as an orgasm rippled through my body, it only intensified when his bit onto my breast taking a few mouthfuls of blood. Once he healed the wounds, I was wrapped in a blanket and taken into our bedroom to sleep. I was wrapped in his arms as I fell into nothingness.

The next night like clockwork Erik woke 5 minutes prior to the sun fully setting, I was laying in his arms as I felt them begin to come back to life. I kissed him silly and together we got dressed for tonight sparing and workout session.

Erik was standing opposite myself I watched the Viking slow come back from that night on the battleground, I could see the raw power that simmered underneath the surface. “What kind of fight would you like lover?” his voice was mocking, but his eyes were nothing but playful.

“Well Viking, lets see what you’ve got.” I motioned for him to come forward with both my hands.

“Very well.” He nodded then took flight heading towards me as fast as he was able. I teleported above him and attempted to land on his back, but he spun and threw me away from him. I teleported again back to my original spot and threw a wooden dagger at his legs, holding back a grimace as one sunk into the flesh of his thigh.

He roared but pulled out the knife and threw it back at me with extreme velocity. I transformed into a giant wolf and went running at him with all the speed I could manage, I only just arrived at his location to ram my head into his stomach before he was able to leave.

With the force of my attack, it forced him into the air heading away from us, he slammed into a tree blasting it into pieces, I transformed back into my Fae form and danced out of the way when he started flying directly at me.

He grabbed my foot mid flight and sent me hurdling into the opposite direction, my back smacked against a tree causing the wind to leave my lungs rapidly. I rolled on the ground breathing deeply before quickly teleporting back to my original starting spot. I didn’t know where we was at this point, I was searching around me, in the air, around the trees lining the property but I wasn’t able to see him anywhere. I sent my mind out and laughed when a hand suddenly came up form the earth and grabbed my foot.

He pulled me directly to the ground and started climbing up my body, I used the martial arts skills my grandfather taught me and rolled away from him and kicked him in the face as I did so, I then launched myself on his upper body wrapping my legs around his neck and locking them off, if he were human, he’d be struggling to breath.

Because he was still half in the ground, he couldn’t tear me off him as readily as he would have before, instead I grabbed a wooden knife and slammed it into his hands pining them to the ground and kept the force on his neck steady, I could hear him growling before his body suddenly went slack, I released my hold immediately and took the knives out of his hands and put them back on my person. I helped him out of the ground relieved to see he was already healing.

“That was cheating lover.” He was pouting.

“I don’t think so, I used my advantages to my advantage.”

“Those were only wooden daggers and knives; I could have moved them if I wished to you know.” I laughed loudly when I saw his pouting only increased.

“Yes, I do realize that. But thank you for pretending they were silver; you know I like sparring with you but inflicting pain on you was horrid.”

“I know, I could not fight as if my life depended on it against you. I believe our sparring sessions will not bring any further advantages. Maybe against Preston it will though.” He smirked at the thought of battling the male Faery.

“Good luck, he’s notoriously vicious.” We turned to see Preston and Karin emerge together, his face was completely void of any emotions Karin was looking grim.

Erik and Preston nodded at one another and then Erik kissed the top of Karin’s head wishing us both lucks. Once we were alone, I turned to Karin holding my hands up in a defensive position.   
“tonight, we will work on hand-to-hand combat.”

She nodded and we fought hand-to-hand showing her the different ways to attack an opponent and defend against their attacks. Our training continued for the next 50 years, we trained in every form of martial arts available, we practice with every kind of weaponry we could find. We practiced with her being crippled E.G without a leg or arm, we practiced with blood scents in the air so we could channel her focus to just her enemy and nothing else.

The best was when we practiced with my transfiguration, attacking her with all different types of animals, and differing the shapes and sizes of those animals. Ultimately, she became the best vampire warrior I’d ever met, she wasn’t a young inexperienced vampire any longer and was able to hold her own against Preston completely.

Erik decided to take up practicing and training with Preston since I was incapable of teaching him myself, I was able to take silver to Karin without a sense of guilt to my actions since we had both agreed it was necessary for her to battle through the pain. Ripping her arm or leg off was hard, nauseatingly slow but she admitted after the action was completed that if I hadn’t done so, and it had been a real battle for her life she would have fallen.

Instead of only besting me once the whole night it became an equal battleground, I was able to work her harder and faster over the years to our last spar we both went for the ‘kill’ with everything we had. Our power and speed was beyond anything else we had experienced. Since the night I killed Appius the King had mysteriously ‘disappeared’.   
Preston states he knows nothing about it and yet I’m not convinced of that, I had my suspicions that Niall had ordered the kings execution so that the rumor of Faery’s and vampires mating or being involved with one another doesn’t go any further than it already had. Erik hadn’t been called to give testimony so as far as we were concerned our relationship was completely hidden again.

It had come for us to move on however, the humans in the local villages had begun to memorize our faces even though Erik and Karin had glamoured the village to never remember our faces, names, or ages. Even the test of time wasn’t enough for vampires to overcome. The human’s stated that it was around 1300AD, although I’d lost complete track of time.

We had heard of events happening in Italy of the country coming to life as the humans, so we had decided to lock up our perfect little house and relocate to Italy.

It was decided that Erik and I were to be husband and wife, Karin would my sister and Preston would be Erik’s brother. Karin and I were to represent the perfect ‘wife’ material, looking after the home and ensuring our men were cared for and well represented in the community. Italy was a bit more progressive however, we had more freedom to move around the town and play a part in community, however our men would be the dominant ones in the household.

When we arrived in Italy Preston and I saw a few Fae relatives on missions I was unaware of, we gave them a brief nod but continued our way. Our home was in a more expensive part of Vinci, a little Tuscan hill town, it was part of the Republic of Florence.

The estate was made out stone and marble with a reddish tiled roof, we weren’t in the actual city but rather on a large estate outside of it. We were in a carriage arriving, Preston and I were inside of it where Erik and Karin were in light-tight coffins behind us. There was an iron fence circling the property with guards stationed outside of it.

We pulled up to the gate, once our driver was given all clear we were let through the gate the driveway was graveled all the way to the giant marble stairs that led to the giant front door.

Six marble pillars went all the way to the second story of the home, the roof on the marbles was pointed roof but the actual roof of the home was pointed on all four sides until you reached the middle and it became a dome. Each window had a mini pointed arch above it. The marble and stonework of the property made it glisten in the sun. We got out of the carriage and went up the staircase to the main room.

We were met with a grand staircase that was straight until it reached mid-way to the second floor then split into two. This created a spacious landing that led into the bedrooms which there were six of them, bathrooms attached. The bottom floor had the kitchen, dining room, living room, study, and library.   
underneath the house had four bedrooms as well, they were completely light tight and would be used for Erik and Karin as well as any other Vampires that we may meet along the way.  
Outside of the property had the staff quarters, or rather slave quarters but I refused to deal in slavery in my home.

I hadn’t gotten any staff when I bought the house and meaning Preston and I would be going out today into the _mercato degli schiavi._ Once the movers had put Erik and Karin into their quarters, I ensured they were fully locked away and went into the town. Preston was in a standard hose and simple footwear but wore a short over-dress which was deep green in colour, with a belt around his waist as well as a round hat that was the style currently in Italy. I wore a simple dress that was hanging from just below my shoulders and clung to my skin until just under my bustline, then flared out until the length of the dress touched the floor. It was cream in colour whilst a heavy fabric coat hung over the top of the dress. It had no sleeves but was royal blue in colour with gold patterns through the fabric. The way it sat made the front of my dress display but covered the rest of the dress from below my bust line.

The thing I disliked about the current fashion in humans was that women were forced to not only cover their bodies but remain uncomfortable when doing so. They had invented a torture device called a corset, which had bones in the fabric that once wrapped around the humans’ upper body was laced in tightly forcing their body to an unrealistic ideal.

Not only did it make breathing difficult, but it was continuously uncomfortable for any women to wear. With this dress I wore a girdle underneath to ensure some of the fabric did not drag beneath my feet or get dirtier than was absolutely required. I had a brim hat that was white in colour to keep the sun from my face and shoulders.

Once we had set out towards the town, we began to create a list of what we were looking for in our home staff. “I would like trustworthy humans.”

“That goes without saying princess, but we need strong humans as well as smart ones. Living around vampires and faeries comes with issues. Although if we could find weres in the slave market they would be the most desirable.”

“I agree Preston, I will defer to you today. We know humans currently prefer men to be the leaders of the household.”

“Indeed. Princess you merely need to send me something mentally if you wish to have something questioned.”

“Obviously, Preston.” I rolled my eyes and looked out to the Italian hillside and began to wonder how my life is going to change now we have moved; the Italian vampire monarch is very much different to the English monarch we met. Much more of a traditionalist.

It was going to be an interesting time in Italy that was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along with me, I've done a jump into the 1300's this is just pre renaissance. To put it into timelines, it was about 140 years prior to Leonardo Di Vinci being born, although we are currently in the same town that he was born in. 
> 
> We'll be jumping time quite quickly in the next 10 chapters or so, hitting over the renaissance in Europe, travelling to America in 1400's to visit the Native Indians, Canada and maybe even Mexico (not sure yet). Then going back to England around 1800's. I haven't decided yet!  
> I'm actually a really big history buff so if there's somewhere you'd like them to visit please let me know!  
> Now, I know slavery is a huuuge issue today, but please keep in mind slavery was a big part of this time period. For example, slavery wasn't banned in Italy until 1981... Crazy to think that's only 40 years ago. 
> 
> So if my story is upsetting you, I do apologise but I do not want to divert from history too much.
> 
> George Santayana - "Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."
> 
> Winston Churchill-"Those that fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it."
> 
> Thank you to Perfecta999, cookie(ciasteczko), nicolle1977, Lbot1979, bttrflybelle, Lillip, MsNorthman, Guest, Almond Joy, drh25. From FFnet  
> & LotheRevelator, Ericsbikerchick from Archive.   
> XX 
> 
> Please leave love, comments, reviews, messages, anything really. I'm a sucker for love.


	16. 16

So, I bet you’re wondering what happened in Italy yeah? We lived in some amazing places; our first home was a typical Italian marble wonderland. The golds surrounding the marble and artwork that came out of the renaissance was spectacular. I was little put off by the fact they still sold slaves, but Eric informed me that it was common practice, even during his times.

I had to agree with him, slaves were a huge part of Roman culture too. Oh, did I mention that he changed his name? We decided since leaving our home we had to change our identities as well, he thought he was so damn start changing the end letter. The stupid smirk that graced his face I could have punched off several times.

Karen kept her name, stating that no one was even aware of her so why did it matter what her name was. It was hard to argue against her. I changed my name a few times over the three hundred years we lived there, first I changed back to Syn for fifty years, Elizabeth or Liz for short for 150 years, then back to Susannah. We met an interesting Weretiger called Drago, he was the first slave I rescued from the underground of Florence.

He lived with us for a very long time, even travelled with us new locations until he requested his freedom which we lovingly gave. It was sad to see him go, but we told him to pick anywhere in the world and we’d pay for him go, and even enough to buy or build a home. He told us no matter where we lived, if his family members were around, they would come to our aid. We laughed but promised to see one another again if we could. I’d lost track of how long we’d been travelling the world together, we lived in the wilderness away from nearly all creatures and humans, never really knowing from one day to the next what date it was or what century it was.

Karin and Preston had become a kind of item, they were truly off and on again, deciding to take other lovers, then fuck one another into a new century only to repeat it again. They never decided to bond to one another, I don’t think they’d even discussed it as a possibility.

Preston never left my side all these years though, Eric stopped caring that he was around anymore, he understood although the once very brief encounter between the two of us, we were like siblings now. Very, protective siblings might I add.

We were going to be moving to America now, finally leaving Europe. We travelled through Italy during the renaissance, it was amazing to meet Leonardo Di Vinci, his inventions were miraculous, although impossible to decipher the plans for them. I don’t even think he understood how to.

“Are you ready to travel lover?” Eric came from behind a tree, I was currently staring up into the moon watching it’s rays hitting over a lake I didn’t even care to learn the name of. Our little houses close to one another, but far enough away for privacy. I never bothered to go back to Fae, grandfather visited several times and we spent weeks together away from Preston and the vampires discussing the changes in Fae, and what is happening around the world.

It was good to know my family still watched over me.

“Yes lover, I’m ready.” We had gotten married in a small Christian service in Italy, our golden bands shone against our skin in the moonlight, it was something we didn’t need but wanted to show one another in another way that our love transcended all realms, space, and time.

We walked hand in hand to the horse drawn carriage, the boys decided to sit up front whilst Karin and I sat in the carriage itself. Karin went into downtime while I decided to try my hand at knitting. I had a huge ball of yarn in a basket by my feet. I was struggling with the needles wrapping around the fabric but after an hour or, so I was able to knit in a reasonable way.

After six hours on the road some knitting and others sleeping, I had knitted a scarf that could successfully keep ones neck warm. Karin looked at it as if it were scum beneath her shoe, right until I had wrapped it around her neck and begun on a second one. We stopped at a small inn along the way to the docks in London, Eric and Karin went off into the forest waiting dawn beneath the soil, Preston and I booked a room for two and slept the day away.

Once nightfall had struck again, we continued our journey. Karin sat beside Preston leading the horses and Eric and I sat inside the carriage. “Not much longer now lover.” Eric’s deep voice whispered against the skin of my neck.

“Not long now, then we’re off to the Americas.”

“Yes lover.” The carriage lurched forward coming to an abrupt stop, the horses voice carried against the strain of the weight. When we finally stopped, we exited the carriage as Karin and Preston jumped down from their perch. The sight that came to use was of four faeries standing in the middle of the pathway.

“Granddaughter.” Fintan’s voice rang out, I walked to him calmly and hugged him tightly to me.

“Grandfather, what’s happened?” I looked to the two Fae guards that stood either side of him, they were encased in silver and their swords ready for fighting. Preston stood behind me, watching the guards as well.

“We need you in Fae. Brenton and his father are waging war upon us, and I fear for your safety in this realm.” His face was the perfect impression of a marble statue.

“I cannot travel to Fae father, leaving Eric behind would cause too much damage to both of us to survive.” I looked towards my vampire bonded husband; he was glaring at my grandfather.

“Unfortunately, I did not come to ask permission, Niall has commanded action take place. I’m sorry granddaughter, know that I love you more than life itself.” I felt the pull of the power from the Fae I knew was there but couldn’t look at for some unknown reason.

The light radiating from his skin was burning my blood, I fell to the floor with my hands on either side of my head. The light vibrated in my head so loudly I couldn’t hear myself screaming at the magic inside of me being pulled apart, torn, stretched, destroyed beyond anything I’d ever experienced. I knew Eric was rushing forward to try and take me away, I couldn’t hear the conversation between both men, but I could feel when Eric was suddenly gone from my presence, Preston had left, and I assumed Karin went with Eric.

When the light faded my screaming settled into a sob, I investigated the face of a man I didn’t know and saw tears streaking his face. “I’m sorry, but your time is not yet here.”

\---------------------

Eric’s POV

When the horses began to protest in the weight being forced upon their bodies, I became suddenly alert, waking from my ‘downtime’ as my wife amusingly calls it. My downtime consists of looking at her, the way her skin glows with unseen power, the way the Sunkissed skin moves with her muscles. Her golden hair in curls down her back, the way she fit against me perfectly.

She was my everything, every moment of my very existence was consumed with thoughts of her. If they were thoughts, they were actions, reading books by the firelight, combing out her luminous locks after a warm bath together, the way candlelight danced upon her blushing skin as we made love.

My favourite part was the way her skin succumbed to my fangs, brining us both to a close in the act of lovemaking.

Yet when we exited the carriage the fateful night, I knew something was wrong, so very fucking wrong. I looked to Preston; he had become more a brother to me over the years than any other creature I knew. He was just as troubled as I was. I looked to Karin and commanded her through the blood to leave us as once and continue travelling to the America’s without us. Thankfully, she did, flying high into the night.

I looked to the Faery prince standing in the middle of the road, he was normally so jovial when he came to visit that seeing him in such a way was disturbing to say the least.   
Susannah went to him, they hugged as family would and I hissed at the sight of the two guards encased in silver, there would be no way to save her from them if things went south.

That’s when I saw the light coming from the Faery on his left, I felt her pain throughout my whole body, the rage that consumed me was too great to ignore. I charged forward intending to kill the traitorous Prince, the bond inside of me was breaking I could feel it pulling me in two, the Prince looked towards me pity filling his face, Susannah was holding her head and screaming.

“Why would you do this?” I roared; anyone could see his actions hurt him.

“Because she is needed in another time, the path she was going down currently would have only ended in her demise, she’s a princess of the sky Fae, her life is more valuable than anyone could ever realise.”

“You will destroy her, look at her and tell me that what you’re doing is fucking okay.”

“My actions are not for you to decide Viking. She saved you from your maker, she has saved you from a life of misery and torment, you should be fucking thanking me right now.”

“I’ll fucking kill you where you stand.” I felt the magic hitting my chest.

“Maybe one day Viking, but today is not that day.” I was transported away from the scene, away from the thing I held most dear in this world and into a land completely unknown. My heart broke a million different ways, but I always held on hope that I would see her again, maybe she would remember me if she were able to see me?

Little did I know it would be until centuries later that I even got the chance to see her again, outside of my memories that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I know it's a crazy chapter, but we've met some wonderful people!  
> Please let me know if anything at all is offensive to cultures. Being Aboriginal Australian myself I know a lot of my own culture, but I'm still learning about others. P.S I Do NOT agree with slavery at all, but unfortunately it was a part of history that can never be erased only learnt from.  
> Therefore, I hope you like what Susannah is doing for our lovely little family of four.  
> Firash, Adelina, Aasir, Omphile.
> 
> Please remember to send love, comments, messages, reviews, anything. I'm a sucker for love.  
> XX


	17. Chapter 17

Have you ever woken from a dream and wondered, how much sugar did I eat last night? Or rather, how much alcohol does it take to cause hallucinations in the average female adult? You see, I woke from the strangest dream I’ve had in quite some time, don’t think me strange but I dreamt that I could shapeshift… Like literally change myself into any type of animal, a wolf or hawk. The dream of the wind running through my feathers was unreal.

I guess I should introduce myself, I’m Sookie Stackhouse. It’s a stupid name I know, but Gran keeps telling me it’s a ‘family’ name. I kept asking her what family something would horrible, but she merely tells me to not sass her, and boy let me tell you… No one sasses my gran.

I quickly left my bedroom and went to get ready for the day by having a shower, the thoughts of the dream creeping around me again. I wonder what it would really be like to see a shape shifter, the vampires came out of the coffin a few years ago and it did get me wondering to what else could possibly be creeping about in the shadows.

You know, some people are really against vampires around here, where’s around here? Oh sorry, it’s Bon Temps, Louisiana, America. If you didn’t already know where Louisiana was. These are the same people who used to dress up as Dracula on Halloween and watch vampire horror flicks, but they won’t admit it no more.

I worked in a small bar just on the outskirts of Bon Temps, it’s a little town where everyone knows everyone but somehow Sam Merlotte the bar owner, who only moved here about 5 years ago, became the central place to where we all meet.

The bar itself was what one would call a bar and grill, it had a kitchen attached that served some decent food mainly served by the chef Layfette, with Terry helping on the odd day. The bar had some stuffed animal heads lining the walls but is mainly lined with wood slates and cobblestones. The back of the bar has pictures of Sam with the waitresses, our families or special events that make everyone smile Some of the customers have made the ‘wall’ as they call it.

Naturally, these pictures are beneath the shelves of liquor lining the walls.

But this is the place that Sam Merlotte ran, and luckily for me he hired me when no one else would give me the chance. You see, I’m someone with a disability that makes it nigh impossible to fit in. I’m a telepath, you might think working in a bar would be difficult for me, after some time however you learn to tune out the thoughts of those around you.

I gave Gran a kiss goodbye and headed out to my job, the only negative thing I could say about the job was the outfits. The men around this place seemed to like their women in tight shirts and short shorts. The black Nike’s were comfortable though. I drove my beat up little yellow car to the bar and parked in the staffs section of the lot, looking up to the moon which was starting to form a Cheshire grin in the sky. I sent a though up to the moon, hoping that tonight was going to be a good night for tips.

I walked in and saw Sam was behind the big wooden bar that had the favourite beers on tap, his strawberry blond hair was around his head flicking in all different ways, his smile warmed my heart Sam had stubble from yesterday which was tinged with some patches of grey that made him look more friendly. His dimples weren’t as dominant as some men’s are, but they were noticeable all the same.

His eyes were a sparkling shade of grey that caught most women’s attention in the bar. Often the thought of his backside was present in minds when he walked by in his tight jeans, I had to admit more than once I’ve looked at that tight tush more than once. But I’d never dream of touching since he’s my boss and all. Like that needs explaining.

I liked working for Sam, for some reason I couldn’t read his thoughts… They were almost like a red haze of feelings rather than thoughts themselves. I thought he may have liked me when I first started working for him three years ago, but he never made a move, so I didn’t think more on it.

Arlene was pushing out orders when I finished putting my bag in the lockers out the back, I tied my apron behind my back and got the next orders out to the customers. “Oh, Thank god Sook you’re here! Damn Dawn didn’t show.” She all but growled.

“Yeah, I know Arlene, but I’m here now.” She smiled and went out on her break whilst I got the rest of the customers settled, it was just before our dinner rush, so it was easy enough to handle on my own. Tara my best friend came into the bar, her cousin in Layfette so she comes around quite regularly to argue with him, I smiled at her gave her a quick hug and gave Sam a quick nod.

Tara was served quickly by Sam who started up a conversation until I could come around to see why she was in, Tara and Layfette were two of the three African American residents in Bon Temps, Layfette was generally looked down on not only for his race but also how flamboyantly gay he was. I didn’t care none about that, I was always amused by his antics unless they started to get sexual and nasty towards me, Tara had a nasty temper that kept most people away from her.

The only other African American resident was Kenya, she was a police officer though that didn’t tolerate no funny business, she didn’t like me much though since she thought I was always hiding something, she just didn’t know what.

“Hey Tara, what’s up?” After my guests orders were put in and drinks served, I went behind the bar and stood opposite Tara.

“I quit again.”

“Oh god Tara, why?” I frowned at my friend, all too often she quit or got fired from her jobs.

“Because he was a racist fuck that’s why.”

“What did he do?”

“Don’t matter none now Sook, not all of us can have bosses in love with us.” She looked at Sam pointedly.

“Tara! Pity’s sake, Sam doesn’t like me, he’s my boss!”

“Wake up Sook! He is in love with you, why else would he let you get away with murder?” I rolled my eyes in that response.

“Just because I ask for a day off every now and then doesn’t mean he loves me Tara, it means I work hard enough that sometimes I need a day off, and since I don’t ask often I more often than not get the time off.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Any good-looking’ guys hanging around?” I rolled my eyes again and walked away from Tara.

“Just the usual’s Tara. I gotta get to work.”

“Whatever girl, you do you.” She kept nursing her drink when I felt a strange void enter the bar, I turned to look at what caused such a void when I saw him. He had a strange glow about him that seemed all too familiar.

He had dark hair that fell slightly across his forehead and down the sides of his face, his sideburns reminded me of the civil war era. He went to go sit in my section, I went to Sam who was watching this new stranger.

“I think Bon Temps just got their first vampire.” I smiled at the stranger who looked around him.

Sam was frowning in his direction. “You know, I think you’re right.”

“Can’t you serve him Sook, vampires just creep me out.” Arlene shook her hands to demonstrate how they creep her out.

“Fine, but you owe me.” I winked at her, grabbed the ordering pad from my apron and went over to the vampire. “Hi there, what can I get’cha?” I smiled politely at the man, he stared directly into my eyes and I felt a small push hit the barriers around my mind.

“Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?” His voice held a deep southern twang.

“No, I’m sorry, Sam ordered some, but the blood went bad because no one was ordering it.” I apologised with a smile. “You’re our first Vampire.”

He was smiling as he looked up at me. “Am I that obvious?”

“Well… You did ask for bottled blood. That is kind of a dead giveaway if you don’t mind me sayin’ so.” He looked taken aback by the comment for a second. “Although I’m surprised no one else has noticed you’re a vampire yet.” I looked around me for good measure, everyone was ignoring the stranger except the couple in the next booth.

“He does.” The vampire looked towards Sam.

“Oh, that’s just Sam, he supports the Vampire Progressive movement.” I said with pride.

“How progressive of him.” The way he said it struck a nerve with me, almost taunting Sam. Having enough of his company for the night I asked.

“Is there anything else you drink?”

“No….” I felt the push towards my mind again. “But you can go get me a glass of red wine, just so I have a reason to stay.” I wrote down the order thinking it a little strange.

“Sure, one glass of red comin’ right up.” I went off to Sam to fill his order.

“Why is he sticking around cher?” Sam’s voice had a ring of gruffness to it.

“I don’t know Sam, he ordered a wine so he can keep some company for a bit. Might be lonely?” Sam filled up the red glass, and I went to deliver it to its patron. Mac Ratray stood from his booth.

“Don’t mind Sookie none, she’s just being crazy Sookie.” I glared at him.

“If there’s nothing else.” The vampire put out some notes leaving me a handsome tip, I nodded to him and went back to the bar with Sam.

“You get anything from the rats Sook?” Sam whispered, looking at him I focused on the thoughts of Mac and Denise Ratray.

Fuck he’s got to be worth at least 10K or so, how many pints could we get out of him? Mac better not fucking mess this shit up. I will fucking leave him this time I swear.

My fucking god his blood is going to be so delicious.

“Sam, I think they’re planning on draining him…” I whispered back.

“Do they have a plan yet?”

“I’m betting they’re going to snatch him in the parkin’ lot.”

“Can’t have that.” Sam grabbed the bat he kept under the bar and we both went outside and hid in the shadows. We saw Mac and Denise grabbing Bill with some kind of string of silver. Sam shouted. “HEY! Get out of here!” Mac stood and tried to charge Sam, something inside of me snapped.

I kicked him in the stomach forcing him to bend forward at the waist, I then grabbed the back of his head and rammed my knee into his nose breaking it and knocking him out in the same hit. Denise came charging towards me at that point I side stepped her, kicked out her legs from underneath her.

Once she was on the ground, I got on top of her and punched her until she was completely knocked out. Sam was just standing beside me looking with disbelief. “What the fuck was that Sook?”

“I don’t know…” I shrugged my shoulder and went over to the vampire currently on the ground with silver keeping him down. Sam went over and peeled the silver from him, I heard him hiss in pain before I saw the smoke rising from his body.

“Get away from me shifter.” He growled, I tilted my head to the side and looked at Sam who was glaring at the vampire.

“Get the fuck off my property Vampire. If you can’t even thank us for saving your ass you ain’t welcome here.” Sam stalked back off to the bar, I stood beside the vampire looking down at him.

“You know, if you’re stayin’ here long-term vampire, you should thank him. He didn’t have to help.”

“Guess you didn’t either.”

“Nope...” I shrugged.

“I guess thanks are in order then.” I nodded my head for some reason.

“You’re welcome. Sam’s mighty annoyed right now.”

“I could care less about him.” He sped directly in front me sniffing the air around me. “I care about you, you smell… Different. What are you?” I stepped back from him.

“I’m very careful of who I let into my personal space there. I’m Sookie Stackhouse, I’m a waitress here.”

“What are you really?” I rolled my eyes.

“Only men could transcend species and not be able to listen. I’m a human from Bon Temps, I’m a waitress. How hard is that to understand?” He glared at me for a moment, before looking into the distance behind me.

“The police are coming.” Good, Sam called them then. Suddenly sirens were wailing, and Andy and Sheriff Dearborn were taking statements, arresting Mac and Denise, and allowing us all to go our own ways. I finished up my shift at the bar and went to Sam’s trailer knocking on the door.

“Come in Sook.” His voice was deeper than normal, if I had to assign it an emotion, I would guess cautious.

“Hey Sam, I’m just wondering what the vampire was talking about when he called you a shifter?” I sat down at the table opposite him.

“I knew you heard that comment, is it bad of me to hope you didn’t?” His hands were fists in front of him on the table, I reached out and grabbed a hand holding it in my own.

“What’s a shifter Sam?”

“Sook, promise you won’t freak out?”

“What are you going to tell me you shift into a bunny on the full moon or something?” I laughed before seeing his face drain of all its colour. “You’re fucking kidding me. You change into a bunny?”

“NO! Fuck no! You know the collie dog that hangs around the bar sometimes?” He went from shock to embarrassment right quick.

“You’re the collie?”

“well... One of them.” One of them? What the fuck? “Sook, I need to see an animal to takes its shape. Like, I can see a picture of a hippo in a book and transform into it any day of the year. But I can’t change into it if I’ve never seen it. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah… I guess, why a dog though?”

“Don’t know, I’ve always shifted into dogs when I can. Maybe I’m just a dog person?” He smiled up at me. “You’re taking this awfully well.”

“I’m a freak too Sam, us freaks have to stick together. Why didn’t you tell me earlier though? You’ve known about my mind reading for years.”

“If I told you I shifted into a dog 20 odd times a year, sometimes with the full moon you’d think I was crazy, not to mention telling you I’m a shifter lets you know there are others out there like me.”

“So, you shift into anything, does that mean there are others out there?”

“Yeah, some shift into were-tigers, were-wolves, were-leopards.” He shrugged as if that explained everything.

“So that’s why your brain has some weird haze over it, I can read your feelings or thoughts if you project them to me, but not sentences or anything useful.”

“What about the vamp?”

“Not a thing…”

“Promise me sook, you’ll stay away from him. He’s no good.”

“Unless he does something direct against me, I can’t say I’ll stay away from him Sam, but I promise to look after myself. Hey, do I smell different from other humans?” He went bright red at the question.

“Yeah, you smell like sugar, sun and sweetness all wrapped together, why?”

“When you left the vampire kept asking me what I was, it was weird.”

“Did he glamour you?”

“I don’t think so, I felt a weird push or jab coming to my brain, but nothing pierced my shield why?”

“Well Sook, us shifters and weres have a good sense of smell, we can tell when someone is… Purer, vampires love that shit. He could glamour you to give up that… Purity?” He didn’t meet my gaze.

“Sam Merlotte, are you telling me I smell like a virgin?” Bingo. “Well, that’s mighty rude of you. You ain’t no knight trying to keep me in a chastity belt, are you? If I wish to tango with a vampire that’s my business not yours.” I got up from the table and went to exit the trailer. “I’ll be at work tomorrow usual time, in the meantime you think about what you’ve said to me.” I left his trailer and went back home to Gran.

“Hey Gran.” She was sitting in her chair bundled up in a blanket reading another book.

“Good evening love, how was work?”

“Exhausting, we had a vampire come in.”

“Did he bite anyone?” She looked shocked for a moment.

“No Gran, was on his best behaviour.” I smiled at her.

“I wonder how old he is?”

“I don’t know Gran, I don’t think they tell people those sorts of things. If he comes back into the bar I can always ask. You think he might know something about the war?” She was a patron of the Glorious Dead, she lived to learn about the civil war.

“You don’t have to do that.” She waved me on to my room.

“Don’t stay up too late Gran.”

“Go one child, off to bed. I’ll only be a little bit longer.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	18. Chapter 18

I dreamt of the iciest blue eyes I’d ever seen, the way it changed blues in the irises as different shades of light those tantalising eyes. I don’t even know why the eyes felt so familiar, they were constantly in my dreams ever since I could remember. I remember asking my mother when I was five years old where I came from, she thought it was a silly question of where babies come from… She didn’t understand I was actually asking where I ACTUALLY came from…

Although, my mother very rarely cared about what was going on with me, you see as a telepathic child reading every thought your parent has about you makes bonding difficult. I went to move doctors’ appointments than I had birthdays, she was constantly trying to prove to herself or anyone else that I wasn’t reading her mind but merely intuitive, or able to read her body language.

I could have told her it was a crock of shit, but she didn’t care.

I got up from the bed and got dressed to go for a walk in the moonlight, my golden hair hung down my back loosely, I put on my obviously over-used walking boots, a jacket on and headed outside to be surrounded by the forest. The forest was silent just the sounds of insects chirping. I felt a voice inside of me begging to be released, channelling into it I let my voice softly flow into the wind for no one else to hear.

_“Loving and fighting  
accusing, denying  
I can’t imagine a world with you gone.  
The joy and the chaos  
The demons we’re made of  
I’d be so lost if you left me alone._

_You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I break through  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, “please don’t leave me”?_

I closed my eyes as the notes passed my lips in a soft melody

_“Hold on, I still want you.  
Come back, I still need you.  
Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right.  
I swear to love you, all my life.  
Hold on, I still need you._

I imagined the man from my dreams standing at the end of the path I was walking, I felt my heart start pounding in my chest as the words stopped tumbling from me but continued singing in my head. It wasn’t my voice any longer but a voice of an unknown man… Someone I’d never heard before but was familiar. I started running towards him, pushing myself closer and closer to an image that kept always out of my reach.

_Long endless highway,  
You’re silent beside me  
Driving a nightmare I can’t escape from.  
Helplessly praying  
The light isn’t fading  
Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones._

_They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
They pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming “Please don’t leave me”?_

I leaned over bracing myself against my knees as rugged breath escaped my lungs, the shadow of the man slowly began walking closer to me but at such a slow pace. I felt tears pricking my eyes, I wanted to be wrapped in his arms, almost soothing an eternal ache.

_Hold on… I still want you  
Come back… I still need you.  
Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right.  
I swear to love you all my life.  
Hold on, I still need you._

_I don’t wanna let go…  
I know, I’m not that strong.  
I just wanna hear you…  
Saying baby, let’s go home.  
Let’s go home…  
I just wanna take you home.”_

Just as the last words were being whispered his body disappeared into the mist of the forest surrounding my home.

“ _Hold on, I still want you…  
Come back, I still need you.” _

I sat down on the dirt path before deciding to lay down and look at the stars above, they were always glittering. It wasn’t until I felt a presence standing over me until I came out of my daydream… Since night dream doesn’t exactly make sense it’s close to midnight currently.

I sat up and looked at the visitor, I didn’t show my fear when I recognised the vampire I met earlier, well more like saved his ass.

“Why are you all alone out here this late at night?’

“Last time I checked this was on my property, regardless of the time I’m more than welcome to be on it.” His nose flared at my response, realising I was out here all alone with a vampire made me re-think my answers. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you not sleep often?” He has his head tilted slightly as if he was observing an insect and not a human female.

“Sometimes, my mind can make things complicated.” I shrugged. A normal human would avoid the conversation, this vampire it seemed wanted to delve deeper into my psyche.

“Some might say that means you have a troubled soul.” He smiled slightly, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I thought vampires didn’t believe in souls?” I retorted.

“You’re interesting, you’re not afraid that I’m a vampire?”

“No. Do I need to be?”

“You should always be afraid.” He stepped closer to me in that moment, something inside of me was screaming in my skull, my heart rate increased, his nose flared again as he took in the scent around him. I knew he was smelling my fear as well as hearing my heart hammering away in my chest. “But Miss Stackhouse, you do not need to fear me.” My bullshit detector went off in a million different ways.

“I would appreciate it if you let me get back to my walk.” I started back tracking, doing my best to move away from him without displaying my back. Predators liked the hunt.

“Please, I’m sorry for scaring you. I didn’t introduce myself properly last time, may we start again?” I stopped walking and merely nodded, there was something not quite right with him although he appeared to be a perfect gentleman.

“I am William Compton.”

“I am Sookie Stackhouse.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse.”

“Thanks. Now if you don’t mind Mr Compton, I’m going to mosey on home.” I pointed a thumb in the direction of the house. “Gran will be wondering where I am.”

_No, she won’t._ I heard his voice in my brain, it sent shivers down my spine all the way to my toes, I kept my face perfectly neutral and polite, and refused to run.

“Of course, Miss Stackhouse. May I call upon you tomorrow?” Fuck. No.

“I’m working tomorrow night.”

“Of course, then I will see you at the bar. If that is amenable to you?” His smile set me on edge.

“It’s a free country, well kind of. Whatever you want, just remember. No blood at the bar.” I shrugged my shoulders and began to slowly retreat to my home.

“Naturally so Miss Stackhouse.” He sped away at vampire speed and I tucked tail and ran back home, remembering just in time that Gran was asleep so not to wake her. I gently closed the backdoor behind me and went to sit in the living room just thinking through what the fuck just happened. William Compton was a weird fucker.

After another hour of thinking about tonight’s events from the Ratrays to now I was finally starting to drift into sleep, only I never made it to my bedroom again. When I woke it was to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs, Gran was just making some coffee for the household when I couldn’t hold in my yawn.

“finally, up?” I couldn’t see her, but I knew she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Yes Gran, finally up. I didn’t want to wake you coming up stairs.”

“Pish posh, you fell asleep on the couch like you always do. Don’t like to me miss, I know when you are.” She waved a finger at me with a smile on her face.

“Yes Gran, sorry Gran. Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome dear.” We ate in relative silence until the thought of Jason came to mind. “Where is Jase Gran?”

“Oh, I don’t know hon, probably still trying to wake up.” We both knew my brother, he had a habit of jumping into bed with any female that breathes, no matter marital status, age, or anything really. What she really meant without saying was he was most probably sleeping over a hangover whilst trying to escape the latest catch.

That was when the phone rang, Gran answered and I could see the blood drain from her face, she thanked the caller and sat back down at the table. “What is it Gran?”

“Maudette was murdered Sookie.”

“Oh gosh, do they know who done it?”

“No, Sheriff Dearborn is investigating.”

“I better go help Sam, you know how this town gets.”

“Of course, Sookie, be safe you hear?” I gave Gran a kiss then raced upstairs and got ready to head into the bar, once I was in the parking lot of Merlottes my mobile phone rang, seeing it was Sam I didn’t answer and instead went straight to his office.

“Oh, thank god Cher, I was just callin’ you.”

“I saw Sam, I heard the news and thought you might need an extra hand.”

“You’re a godsend Cher.” He kissed my forehead and together we went out to serve the stampede of Traffic. Maxine Fortenberry was the town gossip, once she heard of Maudette’s death she rallied the troop of her gossiping bitches and sent them on a stampede literally into Sam’s bar.

I had the feign the smiles and politeness to get extra tips from these ladies, if they didn’t feel as if they were the only customer you didn’t get a tip. I hated when they sat in my section, they tolerated me for Gran but that was it. Once the whole town had been in the bar and gotten their part of the gossip mill, they all went home, only to return in a few hours.

“Hey Cher, you can have tonight off if you’d like, since Dawn missed her lunch shift, she said she’s swap for the night one.”

“Fair enough, even trade. You mind if I set up for some singin’?”

“Not at all Cher, I think it’d be a good idea right about now.” He smiled warmly at me and I went to set up in my designated corner of the bar. After a year of working in Merlottes Sam overheard me singing one afternoon and his words were “You sound like a siren, it’s almost like I can’t stop listening. Maybe that’s how we’ll get patrons to stay!” We laughed but I found I kind of liked having some me time when the bar was slow.

Occasionally like now, when my shifts changed las moment I stuck around and sung anyway, just for this occasion I kept another outfit in the bar with some make up and a brush. I got a little dressed up in some dishevelled jeans, a red checked flannel shirt that was undone until about my midriff section, with a black singlet underneath. The right highlighted my boobs without being obvious about it.

I kept my hair natural, but let it hang down on my shoulders, my makeup was natural with the prettiest pink lip gloss I owned. I kept this in my bag for those special occasions.

The dinner session was finally over in Merlottes when I set up in my little section and sat on a barstool in front of the microphone. The regulars always liked to watch, newcomers tended to hear me first and then zone into me singing. It was a little bit of a rush knowing people liked it.

The melody was soft, but clearly country. I tapped my foot along with the beat of the guitar and song sounding familiar to the regulars. I smiled as I saw them beginning to tap their feet along with the beat even singing along in some parts. He Loved her by Devin Dawson was always a popular starter for the night.

After a few songs I went to the bar for a glass of water when I saw the bulk of a man appear beside me, I have to admit I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw the bulk of muscles in his arms, and it look me a while to travel all the way up his body. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, Sam notice and a grin lit his face before waggling his eyebrows at me. I turned away from the stranger and focused on my drink.

Well, that was until he coughed. “Excuse me.”

Now having to the face, the stranger, I had a long bloody way to look up, I was disappointed with the path they had to travel to get to his hazel eyes though, he was attractive that was for certain, I wanted to bite his chest muscles and hold on for dear life, shaking my head of those thoughts I gave the man my full attention, which nearly every other female in the bar was doing to.

“Hiya.” I smiled as I saw he was uncomfortable, he hadn’t thought beyond his excuse me. I ducked into his head for a second but was pleased when I couldn’t understand much beyond his red haze. I looked at same who nodded to me.

_He’s a werewolf._ Sam’s thought came through clear, I gave a slight nod to let him know I got it.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh. No.” His brows furrowed for a moment.

“Alright, maybe you were talking to yourself?” I offered to help ease his discomfort.

“Uh, no. Not really.” I heard a bunch of construction workers he was sitting with start laughing

“Alrighty then, if you remember the words let me know.” I winked at him and went back to singing a few more popular country songs, from Alan Jackson, Little Big town, Sam Hunt, Kane Brown, ending with Brett Young – In case you didn’t know as the finale. Once finished the bar was beginning to die down, most of the workers had gone home but the big guy with the brown hair and muscles galore was still there. Once I got down from my bar stool, he came over to me, tripping on a chair in his wake.

“Sorry, excuse me.” I looked patiently at him, tilting my head to the side.

“Hello again, fancy seeing you here.” I smiled at my little joke, he blushed a very girly pink colour. I aaaalmost felt bad.

“Uh yeah, hah that’s funny. I just want to say earlier you’re a real good singer.”

“Why thank you.” Sam went out the back to grab my purse while I chatted to this random guy.

“Do you think you’d like to go on a date some time?” I got from his snarly red haze he was still seeing his ex-sometimes although he tempted me sorely, I wasn’t in the dating game for half assed moments.

“I’m sorry darl, I’m afraid I’m not interested in datin’ just yet.” I excused myself and met Sam at the backdoor, gave him a hug goodbye and proceeded to head to my car. Thinking that was it for the night I felt the jab of two very angry thoughts coming towards me. I didn’t run to my car, I merely screamed for Sam to come, which he did. A bonus was the were tagging along for fun.

“What’s wrong Sook?”

“Mac and Denise are here, I’m afraid they’re planning somethin’ awful.” I glared at the dumpster showing him with my eyes where they were in hiding, Sam ducked back inside for the bat he kept behind the register, the were was growling deep in his chest.

“Calm down boy, do I need to tell you to sit?” He looked at me with a shocked expression before started taking off his clothes. I immediately turned around and berated him. “What the fuck, warning first!” I felt the energy around him simmer before a white wolf was standing beside me. Sam was back and shouted for Denise and Mac to come out.

I was shocked at what happened next, they attacked Sam at the same time trying to get through to me. It was as if the minute they saw me they were trained to attack with everything in their system. They only got a few kicks in before the wolf tackled Mac and Sam grabbed Denise and pinned her on the ground. What I wasn’t expecting in this moment was to feel the silent void of William.

He came rushing forward towards us and proceeded to snap the neck of Denise and Mac causing a cease fire. That was until the wolf was snapping and baring his teeth at William, Sam moved to stand in front of me. “What are you doin’ here vamp?” He wasn’t happy.

“I came to see Sookie and saw you being attacked. I offered assistance, nothing more.” He shrugged but I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. Sam was thinking of why he would be towards the back of the bar instead of coming in through the front, fuck I was thinking the same thing. We couldn’t even question Mac or Denise to see if they were glamoured or paid to do the job since he killed them outright.

“You think a brawl deserves a death sentence?” I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

“If it is you being harmed then yes.”

“But it wasn’t.” He was staring at me, I watched his eyes tighten for a second.

“No.”

“For a vampire, you sure don’t like assessing the situation. How the fuck did you survive for so many years in the dark?” I looked to the two dead bodies on the ground. “By killing, I guess. I’m not gonna go to the police or nothing, because they were two seriously fucked up humans. But I ain’t hiding no dead body. Mr Vampire here killed ‘em, he can deal with it.” I tuned into the wolfs head and searched for a name.

“Thanks, Alcide for the help. Sam I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” I gave them a salute and went to my car and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> I’m feeling so much better about the story.  
> Our Sookie sings! Maybe it’s something from a past life, maybe it’s the fact she song Eric to his death and the skills of singing bypassed time and space to come to her. We’ll never know.  
> She’s my perfect little siren.
> 
> The song is Hold One – Chord Overstreet. I listened to the over by Molly Shiveley on youtube to make me think of Sookie and our mystery man singing. I want her remembering her old life, but not being able to understand where it comes from, or who the girl or man she’s dreaming of are. 
> 
> Anyone else excited for Alcide? Maybe not so much Debbie – Urgh.  
> I’m not a huge Fan of Bill if you can’t tell. We can’t all be perfect right? :D
> 
> Well I love you all so much, thank you for staying with me.  
> Please remember to send love, comments, reviews, messages, anyone. I’m a sucker for it all.
> 
> XX


	19. Chapter 19

My dream changed tonight, I was standing behind two giant wolves one as black as night, the other white as snow. They were watching a group of soldiers storming a battlefield, torches in their hands as they headed to war. The white wolf I was somehow tied to, almost as if an invisible tie kept me tethered to it. As the wolf moved, I floated behind always watching.

The wolf kept watching the men running between trees continuously watching, the faces of the men were all but blurs to me. I could see such depth of emotions crossing the faces of the wolves, they were torn and upset at the battle playing out.

When the arrows started flying across the battlefield I instinctively screamed and ducked out of sight, one arrow in particular went straight through my body lodging into the ground behind me. The wolves didn’t flinch, they were like ghosts themselves.

I woke with a jolt when I heard a roar erupt from the white wolf, it was filled with such pain and anger. I was sweating profusely but I immediately grabbed the notepad beside me and began to write it all down, I’d been doing this for years as the dreams began to haunt me as a child. This was the first dramatic change in a long time.

I grabbed my guitar and went outside to sit on the porch swing the cool night air hitting my skin causing goosebumps, my fingers began to pluck the strings as the words came to me.

_“We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we’re fighting for._

_Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine.  
Echoes of the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall.  
Everything can stay the same, or we could change it all.  
Meet me on the battlefield._

_We’re standing face-to-face  
With our own human race  
We commit the sins again, and our sons and daughters pay  
our tainted history  
is playing on repeat.  
But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead._

_When I was younger, I was named  
A generation unafraid  
For heirs to come, be brace._

_Meet me on the battlefield.  
We could change it all.” _I strummed the last few notes, replaying the image of the battlefield I just dreamt of, the fire, smoke, screams filled my senses almost as if I were watching it firsthand. My eyes darted up as I saw a shadow move in the darkness, seeing a wolf come out from the trees I merely watched it.

The wolf looked directly into my eyes it seemed before walking back into the forest away from my home, feeling as if I was missing something, I followed the wolf. I wasn’t dressed to go hiking, I was still in my pj shorts and jersey that said “No coffee, No smile” across the chest.

Once past the trees I saw Alcide change into his human form and quickly put on some pants. Normally one would be afraid going into a forest following a wolf, but even worse knowing you were all alone with a man you’d only met once right? Not me though, I was more curious about what he was doing out here, and more importantly how he knew where I lived.

“I’m sorry for coming here.” Were the first words out of his mouth.

“Why?” I raised an eyebrow at the question.

“Because there’s something you need to know” he was breathing deeply, I didn’t interrupt as he gathered his courage. “The vampires in the area know about you.”

“What would they want with a waitress?” I tilted my head and looked at him with my confusion not only evident in my voice but also my face.

“You can be honest, you already know I’m a werewolf… You’re different.”

“I’m a telepath sure, but I’m still human.” He looked at me like I was insane or stupid.

“Seriously Sookie, they know you’re not completely human. Fuck even your singing forces people to keep watching you, that’s qualities of a siren.” I laughed loudly then.

“So, what, are you telling me I’m secretly a siren?” He looked serious when I said that causing more laughter to erupt.

“Sirens are not real, they can’t be real. Aren’t they like fucking mermaids that kill sailors or something?”

“No Sookie, not every supernatural is the same as stories portrayed us to be, I can’t die by silver and I can turn anytime of the month day or night. Vampires were pretty accurate, but they can have pictures taken of them, appear in mirrors, can be around garlic and whatnot. Sun and silver pretty much kills them, wooden stake too funnily enough.”

“You’re insane Alcide. Sure, I sing pretty well that’s true, but it doesn’t mean I’m a siren for fucks sake.”

“Just be careful Sookie, there’s something about you that just draws the supernatural in.” _Almost like a siren leads men to their watery deaths._

“I am not a fucking Siren!” I growled causing a shocked expression to appear on Alcide’s face before it caused me to lose all my anger and burst into a fit of laughter.

“Temper like one too.” He winked.

“Whatever, so are you coming here to warn me or something?”

“Yes, I’m working for the vampire moving into the Compton property across the graveyard. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone, they kept asking about the telepath in Louisiana, there’s only one person here who guessed my name from thin fucking air.”

“So that vampire from tonight…”

“Yes.”

“Fuck, what can I do?”

“Well, they don’t look at humans are things that have free will, be careful though.”

“Don’t they have like a hierarchy or some shit?”

“Yes… The sheriff in this area looks after all vamps and vamp activity. I don’t think you’d like to meet him.” _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Don’t mention Eric, he’s a fucker who will take her from you._ A mantra rang through his head.

“Who is Eric and how do I find him?” He cursed both out loud and in person.

“You don’t want to meet him Sook he’s an utter asshole.”

“Too late. Where is he Alcide?”

“Not telling.” _Fangtasia._

“Awesome, Fangtasia, that’s the vamp bar in Shreveport. It’s only an hour away give or take.”

“No, you are not going to Fangtasia.”

“What time is Alcide?”

“Around 10 or so why?”

“Perfect, plenty of time to get there.” I raced back to the house with Alcide running behind me, he grabbed my arm once he got caught up with me, I turned instantly and smacked his hand off me and glared at him. “You will remember wolf, you cannot touch a lady without her permission.” He growled at me before calming himself. I merely raised my eyebrows and stared him down.

“If you’re planning on going at least let me drive you and escort you inside. You don’t want these fuckers thinking you’re up for grabs.”

“And what, a wolfy claim will come off better?”

“It’s better than showing up as sup bait and getting killed. You can’t talk down to vamps.”

“I’ll do as I damn well please, now I’m going to sneak upstairs get changed and meet you at the end of my street.” He nodded his head in acceptance, but I could see he really didn’t want to. I grabbed my guitar before heading inside and got changed into a tight pair of jeans with a white shirt that had red and pink flowers on it. It was a low-cut V shape, I paired it with some black pumps and my black leather jacket. I ran a brush through my hair, sprayed a small amount of perfume on my wrists and ran out of the house again. I made sure to leave a note for Gran letting her know I went out for the night.

Alcide had a red pickup truck with Herveaux Construction label on the side, I got in the cab and found it reasonably clean unlike my brothers truck is. “Nice truck.” He grumbled his acknowledgement. We sat in perfect silence till we were around 20 minutes away.

“Now if we’re going to do this, understand that I’m in charge.” I scoffed at that. “If I say it’s time to go, we will. Do you understand?”

“Fine.” I turned to Alcide. “Where are you from?”

“Jackson Mississippi, why?”

“Because I’m curious. Why are you here?”

“My dad owes some money to vampires, so it’s easier to pay off that debt by doing odd jobs every now and then. This job we have in Bon temps will take 6 months or so, we’re living around town until it’s finished then I’m back off to Jackson.”

“Do you have family back home?”

“Nah dad is here in Shreveport, my ex is in Jackson. Honestly, I was thankful to leave for a bit. She’s part of the pack in Jackson.” He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Ex’s suck.” _Or so I’ve been told._

“Yeah, doesn’t matter now. I’m here now, and now I’m taking a young girl into the lions den.”

“Not literally.” We laughed at the little joke.

“Might as well be. We need to act like a couple.” Right, what does a couple do in public again?

“Like hold hand and stuff?”

“I meant more sit near each other, maybe I have a hand on the small of your back, playing play with your hair?” _Fuck, don’t think, don’t think, don’t think._

“Sounds reasonable, I agree.” He’s a hunk… Who wouldn’t agree?

He parked the car and we waited in the line of fang bangers waiting to get in the bar, they were all dressed in black with studded necklaces, marks of blood running from their lips or proudly displaying their bite marks for the world to see. They were obsessed with being with a vampire, it was a little bit of a culture shock. Alcide growled about fang bangers and I couldn’t help but agree with him.

Little did I know in the background serious drama was unfolding.

PPOV

I saw the wolfs truck pulling up into the parking lot of Fangtasia and merely looked bored as I took in his arrival, it wasn’t until the blonde beside him got out of the car and I saw her face a jolt of recognition ran through me.

“Watch the door Thalia.” The small vampire heard and merely looked disinterested until she too saw the girl walking towards the bar line. Her eyebrows shot up and she gave me a look that screamed ‘does he know’.

Everyone had heard the stories of what Eric was like prior to coming to America, fuck even Karin had warned me to never ask questions of my masters time before I was made. She made me vow to never ask, but I wasn’t commanded to never snoop. You see Eric kept this one box closer to his heart than any other possession he owned, even being forced out of our home with pitchforks and torches, fire lapping at our home he went back in and got this box.

I asked once what was inside, what was worth his life… That resulted in him ignoring me for a month. The only time he had left it alone is when his brother by blood Godric came for a visit and they went into town to hunt together, to reminisce or some bullshit. I opened the box and saw a picture of eric on top. He had the most brilliant smile on his face I’d ever seen, it was black and white, but I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he stared down at the small woman in his arms.

Her hair was long and wavy as it framed her perfect face, her features were petite, a pointed nose, jawbones that I would have killed to have as a human, but it was the kindness in her eyes that caught me off guard. They looked happy together, genuinely happy.

Underneath the picture there were two wedding band tied together with a piece of red string, there was a lock of hair which was perfectly golden. The most precious item was letters between this mystery woman and my master. I didn’t read those, he would already know I’d been snooping, I didn’t wish to make my punishment worse than it was already going to be.

Now I understood why he went back for this box every single time we left a place, these were memories of a woman long since dead since master and I had been together for three hundred years give or take. He was lonely and found me running away from a marriage I didn’t want, in Victorian England this was quite a scandal.

I still remember the first time we had sex together, it was pleasurable, but quick and without any other thought or feeling behind the action. He didn’t comfort me after the act, but he was a good master training me how to be a vampire. Now Eric and I were more like brother and sister, we told each other nearly everything in our lives, sharing business and pleasure several times as we had a woman between us.

Still, it was the same every time he was involved, he got his fill of both needs then ignored the woman and returned back to his solitude. Many worried for him over the years, but the mystery woman was never mentioned in all the years I’d been alive.

Now this woman is standing in line to enter the bar who looks identical to her, even to the exact height of her if I had to guess from the picture of them side by side. Once Thalia was manning the door I ran to Eric’s office as fast as I could, I didn’t bother knocking since I sent him caution through the bond.

“What is wrong Pamela?” His eyebrow raised in a cocky gesture, as if I were afraid of a small insignificant thing.

“Eric, master. I have some… news.”

“Spit it out Pam.” He rolled his eyes.

“The woman… In that box you keep.” His fangs descended immediately as he glared at me.

“I knew you looked many years ago Pam, I let it go as idle curiosity. Why do you mention her now?”

“She’s… here?” He did not let up with his gaze, he didn’t ask questions. It was as if he was stuck in a thought process. “Well, it’s probably not her, but fuck it looks identical to her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean her fucking body double is right outside your doors with the Wolf Herveaux.”

“The wolf is with the woman who looked identical to. Her.” He never said her name, it was as if the action caused too much pain.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. I didn’t want you to be caught off guard, what did you want me to do?”

“Let her in if she’s her… Well then, I’ll deal with it, until then my dear Pam. I shall enthral the vermin.” He got up from his chair came over to me and kissed my forehead softly “Thank you for warning me Pam, you’re a wonderful child.” I felt warmth surge our bond, he left the room and went out into the bar to sit on his throne.

I pulled out my phone and dialled my sister getting her on the second ring. “Pamela, my dearest sister. What’s the problem now?”

“She’s back.”

“Who Pam, I can’t see what you see.”

“The woman from the box… She’s back.”

“Does Eric know?”

“Yes, she’s in his bar.”

“Then maybe it’s finally time.” She disconnected the call, I went back to the door just in time to meet the infamous woman.

SPOV

Alcide kept a large warm hand on the small of my back leading me through the queue, the small vampire manning the door did not look happy to see anyone, just as we were about to show our ID’s a tall blonde vampire woman took her place.

“ID please.” She looked me up and down as if she were bored.

“Huh, I never get ID’d anymore.”

“I can no longer tell human ages, we do not wish to serve a minor in any capacity.” She took my ID off me and looked at the date of birth before handing it back and lifting the rope up and allowing us entry. “enjoy.”

“Thanks.” I smiled at her, realising my mistake I nodded and went into the bar, the sound of the music beat through my whole body sending my heart into overdrive, Alcide was sniffing deeply but lead us over to a booth, he leaned in close to I could hear him over the music.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Gin and Tonic please.” I shouted back, when Alcide was gone I had time to look around me, everything was black or deep red, even people dyed their hair to match the punk, goth theme. It was like Disneyland for vampires, I guess.

I could tell who vampires were and which were humans by the black void each vampire represented, I felt a warm hand on my back and jumped a little until a drink came into view. I thanked him and took a small sip, a gin and tonic were the same no matter where you went. Which vampire is Eric?

I felt monumentally stupid for asking the question when I saw him, the tall, muscular man sitting in a throne in the middle of the stage at the other end of the bar. The female vampire from the door was standing behind him looking directly at me. I looked away from her and looked at him, his eyes were the same piercing blue eyes I’d been seeing since I was a small girl.

I felt my mouth drop open, the music and people around me disappearing into the thickness of fog. I got up from the table seeming to float directly toward him, slow steady steps towards the one thing in life I never thought I’d find, I made my way through the fang bangers, parting them like the dead sea. I took my time looking at the rest of him, it was clear we were a tall man, at least 6’7” or so. His hair was long and surrounding his face like a halo. He was broad shouldered with muscles hidden beneath his leather jacket. His tank top was on display and hugged him like a second skin.

I made my way up to the stage and looked up at Eric, I did something I’ve never done in my life. I slowly curtsied to him, bowing my head as I did so. After 10 seconds or so I lifted my head up to look directly into his eyes and found myself wondering what emotion was playing behind them, he motioned to the seat beside him which gracefully I accepted and sat in.

I looked out into the crowd and saw nearly every male and female human in the car angry and jealous of their thoughts about me, the vampires look puzzled but continued to try and entertain the humans. Eric held out his hand toward me, almost as if it were instinctual. I looked at the long delicate fingers and started to reach out when he looked down at his hand and brought it back onto his lap.

“This is Sookie Stackhouse master.” She was watching me, her accent reminded me of someone from England, it had a certain sound to it.

“How do you remember my name?” I raised in eyebrow at her.

“You’re in the vault, I never forget a pretty face.” She tapped the side of her head with a perfectly manicured blood red nail.

“Nice to know.” I shrugged and turned back to Eric.

“What are you doing here Sookie Stackhouse?” My name wrapped around his tongue like velvet.

“I’m here wondering if I can speak with you about vampire business.” His face went stone cold as he raised himself from his chair and held out his hand for me to take, I placed my hand in his and felt the cool fingers cover my own as he led me towards the back of the bar.

“We can talk in here.” He opened his office invited me in, looked at the blonde vampire with a look that screamed “stay away”. The vampire nodded and went back to whatever she was doing.

“We will notify your date you’re preoccupied.” The way he said date, sounded as if he was spitting it out.

“He’s not a date, more like an escort to make sure I didn’t get hurt.” I rolled my eyes at the thought.

“You have a werewolf guard Miss Stackhouse? You must be mighty important.” He was sitting in his office chair, his long legs resting against the desk, his eyes never left mine.

“I don’t know how to start this…”

“From the beginning is the usual place to start from. Where were you born?”

“Louisiana, you?”

“In a place long since forgotten, you call it Sweden now.” He shrugged.

“Do you have family?”

“A Gran and brother.”

“No grandfather or great grandfather?” That was oddly specific…

“No? They all died. Why?”

“Curious, your question?” He smirked in that second and I felt my heart stop beating, he looked genuinely worried for a second until it kicked back in. I blushed at my body’s betrayal.

“Why are vampires coming into my hometown?”

“Haven’t you heard Miss Stackhouse, we’re… Mainstreaming.” I scoffed causing a scowl to grace his features.

“I don’t buy that bullshit, the wolf heard a Mr Compton talking to someone about me. I want to know why.”

“And who are you miss Stackhouse, to acquire the attention of Mr Compton?” He nearly snarled his name, only just recovering from it in the last moment.

“Nothing, he’s creepy, as in send shivers down your spine, is the monster under your bed creepy. You don’t know what I am?”

“No, I didn’t know there was anything… Extra living in Bon Temps. I heard of a singer that captivated people but thought nothing of it.” He shrugged his shoulders, then leaned in and focused intently on me. “But if you are something extra, I’d be very keen on knowing what Miss Stackhouse.” I leaned in closer to him, wanting to see if his lips truly are as soft as I imagined them to be in my dreams.

“I’m a telepath.”


	20. Chapter 20

She was exactly as I remembered her, it was in the eyes that my lover, my wife conveyed her feelings about something. The fire inside of her soul would burn through the blues, igniting my soul into whatever because she had determined was important.   
I followed my wife across the sands of this earth, through all manner of times making sure she was the most important thing to me in every circumstance.

When Pam came in telling me of this ‘doppelganger’ I was beyond rage that she had looked upon my wife’s face, more frustrated that she called into question my actions and yet… Hopeful, when Sookie’s name was mentioned.

I didn’t think it was entirely possible, but Fintan did say that it was merely not her time and she would make a reappearance. But a reappearance as a mere human? That’s impossible. But still I didn’t call him or Niall, fear of her being taken away again was so strong in my body, I struggled to overcome it.

Seeing Alcide place her hands upon the small of her back made me want to rush over to the wolf and skin him for his pelt. I sat upon my throne watching the humans writhe beneath me, begging for a chance for my fangs to pierce their skin. The only skin I was interested in was hers… It still looked as deliciously tan as the day she left me.

Now she’s sitting across from me and whispering something I already knew about her like it was a huge secret. I nearly laughed but held it back inside. I felt Pam’s questioning emotion, but I blocked it.

“Well, that is something extra.” I leaned back from the table with my hands behind my head. “Your gift would be interesting to use in some of my business dealings, however I fail to see why that would interest Mr Compton so.”

Okay, that was a big lie. I knew exactly why a telepath would be so interesting to the Queen, who no doubt Compton was working for. She would be able to read every single human for any trace for deceit. There was also a known link between mind-readers and the Fae/Dae community. The Queen sorely missed the sun and felt that draining a Fae would give her immunity to the sun’s rays.

I discouraged it, but I never openly stated she was wrong. Susannah and I tried it one weekend many years ago. I was able to feel the suns rays upon my skin for a few minutes but soon turned to blistering after that. She quickly got me back inside and restored back to health. If Compton is here as a procurer that means the Queen has already set sights on her.

I growled too low for her to hear, that meant little queenie was trying to rob my area of assets. It’s one thing to challenge me and make a game of it, it’s another to steal from my area. She’d be nothing without my area, my age or business sense.

“So, you don’t know why he’s trying to find out information about me?”

“No, do you wish for me to find out?” Her eyes dilated for a second as she looked back to my lips.

“Depends, would that mean I would owe you a favour?”

“Yes.” I sped directly in front of her, I could smell the arousal in the air.

“Then no.” She stepped away from me and headed towards the door. “Thank you for this night Mr Northman.”

“Sookie, come sit back down.” I ordered.

“You ain’t my mamma, I’m not your employee, I’m not anything to you. You can’t order me around.” She turned on me, that fire warming her blood in the air.

“Sit the fuck down.” I growled, crunching the desk beneath my fingers, thankfully she did as she was told, I could see tears being blinked away. Fuck. “Stop that.”

She looked to the corner of the room refusing to look at me. “Fuck stop crying, it makes me feel… Oddly human.”

“Maybe you need to be more human, you’re being an asshole.” I laughed at her wording.

“You were ignoring me, I didn’t like it. You see Miss Stackhouse I’m afraid I have some news for you.” She sniffed then looked to the other corner of the room. “If Mr Compton is in fact in the area to procure you, which means literally take you from your home. You would be taken to be a pet to the queen, you’d have no rights, no say in anything. You’re calling me an asshole would result in extreme punishments.”

She had gone pale at the news. “But I might have a way around this.”

“What way?”

“You become a registered asset to Area 5, my area. You become mine which would keep Compton away from you, and if he tried to take you anywhere, I would be able to kill him. I’m older than the Queen so she’ll think twice about trying to take you.”

“Why would you care what happened to me? I’m just a waitress from a bum hick town.” I pondered her question, why would I care? If it were any other human, I wouldn’t give a flying shit… But because it’s her… That’s something to think about.

“Because you remind me of someone, I lost a long time ago, she held me to one favour to help one human at least once in my eternal life. Luckily, you’re than one.” She snorted, she grabbed a tissue from somewhere and dabbed her eyes.

“So, you’re telling me, my only choices are become a pet to you or a pet to your Queen.”

“That’s a little harsh, but essentially yes. I will still give you all the freedom you currently have, I may expect the occasional time for you to help me in payment for protection. However, that would be it.”

“You wouldn’t require… Other services?” She blushed at the wording, if she offered me her blood and body of free will, fuck yes, I would take her up on it. Forcing it? No. No way in hell would I disrespect her body like that.

“No.”

“Then… I accept.” I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

“Then I will fill in the required paperwork and bring it over to your residence tomorrow night?”

“Do I need a lawyer?”

“No, I shall bring one for the both of us.” She nodded, and when she reached the door I rushed to her side and brushed a few stray hairs from her face forcing her to look up at me. I forced my glamour on her to see if it was still ineffectual.

“That tickles in a weird way.” She rubbed her temple for a second, I stopped it and merely looked deep into her eyes. Her lips opened slightly and her breathing increased. I ran my fingers down her shoulder to her hand, stepped away from her and bent to kiss her hand.

“Till tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

From there she left again, but this time I didn’t feel the same sense of terror, fright, and pain as last time, after she left my office, I immediately called the demon lawyer I trusted with all my personal affairs.

“Mr Northman, what do I owe to the pleasure of this call?”

“Mr Cataliades, I’m wondering if you could appear in my office tonight?”

“Of course, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” We terminated the call, I called Pam into the office with my bond.

“Is she the same person?” She had rushed into the office and stood right in front of me.

“I do not know. I have Mr Cataliades arriving here shortly, we will not be interrupted.”

“You do not wish me to be present?”

“No, I need you to go back home and organise a home for us to stay in near Bon Temps, hire contractors to come out and sun-proof the residence. Also, organise werewolves or other weres to watch over Ms Stackhouse during the day.” She nodded and left the bar without a second glance behind her.

Thalia knocked on my door and I nodded to agree for her to come in. “You saw her Eric, does this mean the Fae are back?”

“I do not know Thalia, I don’t even know if it’s the same person…” I put my head into my hands and let out a breath of air.

“She smells different.”

“Did you meet her?”

“A long time ago before you were in the picture Viking, I doubt she even remembers it. If she could remember it if course. What of her powers?”

“She doesn’t smell like a Fae does… But I can only find out what everyone else knows.”

“Without alerting the prince and king?”

“Naturally.”

“Then good luck Viking, if there’s anything I can do… let me know.”

“Of course, thank you Thalia.” We nodded to one another, I didn’t have to wait much longer for the Daemon lawyer to arrive, when he did, he immediately sniffed the air and glared at me.

“You asked me here under false pretences Eric.” I shrugged.

“Can you blame me?”

“When have I ever made you think twice about my motives Eric/’

“every time it’s involved Faeries. You recognise the scent?”

“It’s Sookie.” He nodded.

“What is she?”

“I cannot tell you, I can only tell her.”

“Contract?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“yes.”

“was it Niall?” He remained silent, their contracts were binding to ones life, if he broke it, he’d be forfeiting his life in the second he broke it. “I guess that answers a question.”

“How is she?”

“She’s human, not completely human, but human anyway. The Queen of Louisiana is aware of her. I’ve taken steps to claim her as my asset and my human. Naturally, I will not treat her as so, but it might get the queen off her back.”

“Has she sent out a procurer?”

“A William Compton, truly a pathetic excuse for a vampire. However, he has become a nuisance.”

“Then we need to write up a contract, do you wish for the other two to be aware of what is happening?” I pondered the question.

“Will they take her away?” He didn’t say anything, but I saw in his eyes the regret her hand, that was an understated yes. “Then no, I do not wish them to know. Do you know if she’ll remember herself?”

“Time will always tell us the truth.” His final words were cryptic, he left the office, and I knew that it would be drawn up and brought with him tomorrow. Once the final meeting was completed, I closed the bar and counted the tills noticing again how it was short on cash. This was the fifth time this week it was short.

I glared at Long Shadow, a native American vampire I hired to run the bar. I knew it was him, but the cameras had yet to show anything and the humans had been glamoured beyond memory. I closed the bar down and headed to my home to sleep the day away.

SPOV

Watching his eyes close as his lips kissed my hand was the most erotic thing I had ever seen, read about of even imagined. It sent shivers down my spine all the way to my toes, in a complete daze I made it all the way back to my table to a rumbling Alcide.

“What happened to you?” He had his hands on both of my arms as he leaned down and focused on me. “What did the fanger do to you?” I looked directly up at him with a frown on my face.

“You better damn well be nice, we are in his bar. He did nothing to me, other than tell me some things I needed to hear.” I nodded to pam, drank the rest of my drink quickly and left he bar with Alcide rumbling behind me. “Stop your damn growling.” I snapped at him once we were in his truck.

“You went in that room by yourself, what if he drained you Sook? What if he took you against your will? I’m a lone fucking wolf, I can’t take on that many dead fuckers at once.”

“I don’t want you to ‘take them on’ Alcide, he didn’t even do anything so stop your bitchin’. Who I see and what I do with that person is my business and mine alone, do you understand me?” I turned and looked at him, I watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel before releasing his breath.

“I’m sorry Sook, I don’t know what it is about you. Something in your scent makes me want to protect every inch of you.” He sniffed loudly and looked up and down my body in a leering way. If I hadn’t just met Eric, I might have felt inclined to act on his behaviour in a more than impolite way – if you get my drift. But yet, having met Eric and feeling this undeniable chemistry between us, I shot Alcide down instead.

“I’m not yours to protect Alcide, why I’m might be appreciative of you and all you’ve done for me, you have to let me make my own choices.”

“I just don’t think those dead fucks are the right choice for you.” I shook my head and let the point drop for the rest of the drive, I watched the trees as they passed the window. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before I was back home in my bed breathing a sigh of relief for the silence which surrounded me.

I woke the next morning to the smell of a homecooked breakfast – thanks to Gran of course. She had gotten the coffee ready with a cup already poured. I kissed her cheek and tucked in heartedly.

“You went out awful late again.” She had a mischievous little smile on her face.

“Yeah, sorry Gran, I went out with a friend to Shreveport.”

“What friend dear? You haven’t mentioned them before.” She smiled the way only a Gran could.

“Oh, his name is Alcide, he’s been to the bar a few times.” I lied. “He wanted to go visit that vampire bar in Shreveport, I was curious, so I agreed.” She looked a little shocked at that information

“Fair enough dear, obviously you were fine and behaved yourself.” She winked at me, I could only shake my head and chuckle in return.

“Yes Gran.” I saw a message on our answering machine so after finishing up my breakfast I went over to see what was left on there.

“Miss Stackhouse, you will have a delivery today from a courier containing something of the utmost importance. I look forward to discussing this with you tomorrow night.” Eric’s deep voice rang out, almost as soon as the message finished a knock pounded on our front door.

“I’ll get it.” Gran was already at the door when I heard her voice ring out, she was giving me some privacy whilst listening to the message. She returned into the kitchen with a small box only a little bigger than my hand.

“What is it Gran?”

“It’s a present for you, did you meet someone last night?” We were sitting at the table again when I inspected the box. It had a small card attached to the bow.

_Until tomorrow_

_~ E_

I blushed a little at the meaning behind the words, the last words I heard him whisper to me as I ran out of his office. “Uh yeah, kind of Gran.”

“Well, come on child, what is he like?” She was bursting with excitement at the prospect of a suitor for me.

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you this Gran, but he’s a vampire.” She shrugged her shoulder as if it wasn’t a huge deal. “He’s uh really tall, like six foot seven or something, he has blonde hair and very blue eyes. Dimples that crease his cheek, a beautiful, sculptured face…” When I finally looked at her, I was expecting her to look happy or excited, but the colour had drained from her face. She looked terrified if I had to pick an expression.

“Gran? What’s wrong?”

“What is his name?” She whispered as if the walls could hear her.

“Why Gran, what does it matter?”

“What is his name?” _Please, please don’t let it be him. She can’t be what he warned me about all those years ago. Please dear God, don’t let this be my punishment._

“What punishment Gran, why would God punish you? Who warned you against what? What is wrong?” I was getting anxious now, I stood from the table and went to her side and kneeled beside her.

“Sookie, for goodness sake. What is his name?”

“Eric Northman, why does it matter Gran?” She started crying then, I was at a complete loss for what to do. She got up from the chair and dialled a number quicker than I’d ever seen her do it before. I kept asking her what was happening, but she ignored me. Someone answered and she merely uttered.

“She’s the one. Come now.” I heard a weird popping noise, and two men were standing in our living room, one man when I looked at him reminded me of Jason in so many ways, only he had an edge of danger written in the way he stood.

His eyes were mesmerising.

“Adele.” The other man was tall, with silver/white hair. He had hard eyes and stood with a cane, his voice was hard and cruel.

My Gran stood beside me, tears streaming down her face. “Fintan, Niall. You came.”

“You called. What is the problem?” Niall moved into the living room, Fintan I’m guessing his name has followed him with Gran grabbing my arm and bringing me in as well.

“Eric Northman has found her.” Both men stilled at this, I yanked my arm out of Gran’s hold – rude I know but I was beyond frustration at this stage. These men were looking at me as if I were somehow familiar, as if I owed them something and it was fucking rude as anything.

“How did he find her?” Fintan stood from his chair and growled out.

“HEY!” I yelled causing them all to turn towards me. “just WHO the fuck are you? Why the FUCK are you talking about me as if I’m not here?” Niall grunted as my words registered, Fintan looked a little shocked, Gran just looked disappointed, I glared at all of them.

“Sookie, darling. We have something to tell you.”

“Then hurry up and tell me.” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“You will learn not to be so rude.” Niall spoke, I nearly hissed at him but managed to hold it back within time.

“Who are you?”

“I am Niall, king of the Sky Fae.” I snorted, Fae as in faeries. As if. “Do not snort at me, you are a Fae Princess.” I really rolled my eyes this time.

“Yeah, as well as being the Queen of Sheba. Who the fuck are you seriously?” Niall’s face changed then, it morphed into something absolutely terrifying. His eyes went nearly black, ears pointed, elongated jaw with pointy teeth. I backed away from him in this moment, hiding slightly behind Gran.

“You will learn child not to insult those more powerful than yourself, sit down and listen.” I did as instruct immediately. “I will tell you the story, save your questions till the end.”

“You see Sookie, your name isn’t even Sookie. It’s Susannah Brigant. You were a child of my grand-daughter and Fintan’s daughter. Meaning you are my great granddaughter, and Fintan’s Granddaughter. You were the first Faery woman we’d ever met. Your mother died at the hands of a vampire when you were merely a child.

Fintan brought you back to Fae and raised you as his own, you were our jewel, our promise of a better life in Faery. You didn’t want to stay, you wished to travel the world and realms beyond. You trained every day for over a decade learning all manners of weaponry and training your Faery skills.

You saw the fall of Rome, you witnessed the Viking’s crossing the seas, the establishment of England and the kings and queens that followed it. You have a home in England to this day in Yorkshire that you spent your days with. Preston followed you as personal guard, training you and being your friend.

That was, until you met Northman.”

I was staring intently at the Faery, somehow, I knew his words were true, but the felt. Wrong. I saw what I assumed to be a memory of me flying as a hawk above the clouds, I could almost feel the wind rushing through my feathers. I remained silent waiting for Niall to continue.

“You met the North man when he was but a human, you met his father. You saved his crown from the tests of time and presented it to Northman when he was around 300 or so years old. You see you saw the Northman dying on a battlefield, where if I’m frank, he should have remained.

His vampire master took him and turned him into what he is today, well that is until you hunted down the Roman and murdered him for every living creature in the world he’s ever hurt. Eric and yourself were inseparable, even with his first child Karin you were by his side through everything.

You bonded to one another, how he forced you to do that escapes me. We had to intervene.” I was feeling a sense of dread at the next words, Fintan’s face looked destroyed in that second.

“What. Did. You. Do.” I closed my eyes as I asked this question, memories were rushing through my mind, they were going so fast I wasn’t able to see them all in any clarity. The final image burned into my mind.

I was floating behind myself watching me scream as fire burned through my blood, the screams filled my ears forcing my hands to cover them, trying to protect them from the noise from my mind. I saw Fintan standing their tears close to shedding. I turned and saw eric, was furious, his fangs were borne, hands clawed ready to kill my grandfather. Then a bright flash occurred, and I saw my soul being pulled from my body, being placed in some container.

_“She will rest here, she needs to forget the Viking.” Niall’s voice was hard, cruel I wanted nothing more than to kill him where he stood._

_“Why did we do this? What is wrong with her loving the Viking? They have been together hundreds of years.” Fintan was hurt, but refusing to fight for what he believed in._

_“Because vampires are dead, we are Fae, we are life. Death and life do not fuck each other without consequences. We warned her not to intervene in the Earthly realm. Consider this her punishment.”_

_“Being torn from her bonded was beyond a punishment father!” Fintan yelled, causing Niall to turn around and slap him._

_“Don’t cross me Fintan. She will remain there until I see fit. I did not allow her to come into this realm, learn our rules, and give her all the pleasures that Fae had to offer, for her to fuck a vampire.”_

_“SHE LOVED HIM. How is that so bad?”_

_“She will lead to the death of the Fae following that road.” Niall turned away from his son and I was never spoken about again._

How could they do that to me? They took me from him, they hurt Eric more than anyone else in this world had. I didn’t remember it all, but I bet if I spent time looking into these memories, I’d find a cure somewhere.

“Why? You took my soul from my body! Why!” My blood burned again but, in a way, completely different, I felt my teeth growing shaper, my ears becoming pointed as fury wrapped itself around me.

“Because you were a stupid young girl who wouldn’t take no for an answer!”

“YOU DID NOT EVEN ASK.” I bit out.

“Sookie!” Gran snapped at my tone.

‘ENOUGH woman, you lied more than anyone else in my life. You knew all this time that I was something different, you lied and told me to cover up my secret as if I was dirty.” I glared at the elderly woman cowering at my side. I knew I didn’t look human anymore.

I turned back to the two men who controlled my life, my very soul to make it their own, taking one last moment to memorise their faces so the next time I saw them I could kill them, I left the home I grew up in.

I ran into the forest and climbed a tree looking at the sunshine glittering through the leaves, the dust motes floating through the air and started to cry at what just happened, a small bird perched on another branch near mine.

The bird suddenly shifted into a man with brown hair and tawny coloured eyes. “Susannah…” With that name I knew this must be Preston, but the memories were unfamiliar, his face seemed friendly enough but fuck I’d known Gran my whole life and she betrayed me. “Fuck, they finally told you.” He put his head in his hands and breathed out.

“Susannah, I really didn’t want them to do what they did. I was nothing with you, when they took the soul from your body, I felt the agony you went through. It was like you were kneeling on the ground and this burst of light broke apart your skin in the middle of your spine. As you were screaming, and your soul erupted from your body… It screamed too.” His voice cracked at the last sentence.

“Why didn’t you stop them?”

“I couldn’t. They had some kind of magic that wrapped around my brain making it impossible to fight against them. I don’t know how they did it… But you have to know I continued to go where your soul was every day in Fae. I spoke to your about the colour of the sky, the memories we shared in Earth. I never wanted you to feel as if you were gone from us. I didn’t know when they’d let you go.” I trusted him, I realised he was telling me the truth, and it touched me in a way I didn’t think possible.

“Thank you.”

“You are my best friend, together we’re a team no one can beat. They took you by surprise though, Fintan appeared to you just like he always would, you had your guard down, fuck even I did. Thank god Eric sent Karin away when he did, I still think if Niall were there, he would have killed them.”

“Whose Karin?”

“She’s someone you saved a long time ago. She wouldn’t like me talking about her when she isn’t here.” He grinned mischievously. “It was after you were gone and Eric dismissed her, we spent the better part of 200 years travelling together, I remained in different animals to keep Niall and Fintan off my back most of the time, we became a couple like you always said we would. It’s been near 50 years since I’ve seen her now though.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Yes, but we decided not to bond to one another, or display any real ties to one another. After watching the pain, you went through separating from Eric, fuck I’d never want to go through that. Do you remember anything?”

“No.”

“Okay, it may come back, it may not.” He transformed into a bird flitted around me dancing in the wind, I laughed at the little bird. He transformed back into a human and sat beside me now. “I saw you transform into your demon Faery.” He chuckled. “Still as scary as ever.”

“I didn’t even know I did it.” I shrugged. “What did I look like?” He transformed his face to a perfect replica of an evil imp version of mine, it sent shivers down my spine. “That’s. Creepy.”

“For some reason Eric always thought it was hot, he was and is a creepy thing himself when he’s angry. But you remembered that obviously.” I nodded. “Do you want to see if you can recall any of your Fae gifts?”

“What’s the easiest?”

“For me, it’s transformation. You really liked transportation and transfiguration. Moving about and changing shape. Your favourite animals were a raven black as night and a wolf white as snow.” The wolf from the other night ran through my thoughts.

“Can you show me how to change shape?” He nodded and transported onto the ground, I slowly climbed down it. I felt like we’d done this a long time ago, I felt the energy running through my body, his words whispered.

“Remember your animal, picture everything that makes that animal what it is. Each toenail, bone, muscle, organ essential. Feel that image and send it through your body.” I followed his instruction, I felt my bones snap, muscles tear transforming themselves into what I desired, my scream turned into a howl.

“I forgot how beautiful you are as a wolf.” He smiled as he ran his hands through my fur. “Congratulations princess, shall we try a hawk?” I imagined my raven and followed through with the same process only shrinking myself into my delicate raven.

“Reafan, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” He did a mock bow, he got his phone out of his pocket and sent a text message off to someone. “Just letting Eric know we’ll be meeting at his bar tonight, he’ll be slightly shocked to hear from me, but he’ll accept the reasons behind it.” He transformed into a giant hawk.

_Can you still hear me Princess?_

_Why do you call me that Preston?_

_Because you are still a Brigant Princess even if you don’t wish to be involved with those assholes. There is a demon attending tonight, his name is Desmond. He’s loyal to our cause, although Eric doesn’t know that. How do you feel about going and hanging out in Fangtasia now?_

_I’ve got nothing else to lose._

_Touché Princess. Let’s fly._


	21. Chapter 21

Flying in the wind was an experience I don’t think I could explain to anyone after a lifetime of walking on two legs. I could feel every shift of the wind in my feathers, the drag pulling me down the lifts letting me soar higher in the sky. The ground was so far below me, but I wasn’t afraid.

Flying as the crow flies – hah! Bad pun – made the trip to Shreveport a lot less than the having to slow for other cars and wind around corners. Every small movement beneath me grabbed my attention screaming to be investigated but I ignored the instinct and continued until we saw Fangtasia come into view.

Preston and I climbed in through a vent in the ceiling and remained deathly silent whilst we travelled through the building. We saw humans cleaning the area getting ready for their freedom tonight, but they didn’t investigate any noises we may have made by mistake – I only had one day of experience as a bird after all!

I nestled into a corner and began to peacefully sleep the day away, waiting for the vampires to wake up so I could question what the fuck I had been told by that fucking Faeries. Preston remained on guard, I could feel his curiosity and questioning thoughts, but he kept them to himself and didn’t ask what my mind was current sorting through either. It was honestly a relief.

We didn’t have to wait too much longer until we sensed Vampires were present, Preston had been muting his scent since coming into contact with me, but I could hear in his thoughts the concentration he went through to make sure it remained concealed from the vamps. We left our little hidey hold and snuck into the bar silently, my eyes never seemed to leave Eric’ form.

Eric sensed me too because before we had made it too far, he was speeding to my side and held me in his hands. “Sookie, you figured out your powers.” I bit his finger getting him to release me before I flew down from his hands and transforming myself back to my human body, thankfully Preston was helping me step-by-step through the process, so I didn’t end up half bird half human.

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to man handle a woman?” I had both hands on my hips as I stared down or rather up at him, this causing his booming laugh to echo around the room. He picked me up and swung me around in a circle before he righted himself again.

“One cannot deny ‘manhandling’ you, it’s instinctual to hold you to my chest and never let go.” I grumbled in reply and sat down in a booth, Preston still remained in the same form and sat behind me on the ledge watching Eric. “Preston.” He nodded.

“You two know each other?”

“For a long time, we considered each other brothers, I still consider him so. We had a disagreement a long time ago which caused a rift we haven’t been able to repair.” His gaze flicked to me quickly before he looked away.

“What if I told you that I had two male guests at my home today.” He growled at the news but regained his composure.

“What guests?”

“Niall and Fintan Brigant.” He was out of the booth and swearing in a language I didn’t know, Preston made some noises I could only consider a grumble coming from a bird. “Hence why we’re here.”

“Was Preston in the room when they were there?”

“No. I met him in the forest.”

“Always the protector, aren’t you Fintan?” He glared at him before cursing some more. “What are the Faeries doing here?”

“I assumed they planned on taking me to Fae again, I don’t know honestly. I didn’t stick around long enough to find out.”

“What did they tell you?” Eric looked nervous.

“Everything. It was beyond shaking what they told me, but I knew they weren’t lying about that. They told me I saw the Fall of Rome, the Vikings in war, meeting you as a human, watching you die, searching for you for hundreds of years, killing your maker and living with you as a married couple.” I stepped out of the booth and walked to directly in front of him.

“I don’t remember it, I don’t remember watching you charge into battle, I don’t remember sharing our home together in England… I saw the memory of my soul trapped waiting until Niall decided that I’d spent long enough alone to forget about you, to forget my soulmate, my bonded. He was right, I did forget.” I dropped my gaze from his and blinked back some tears.

“But I know that those memories are coming back, every time someone mentions something from that life it comes back, I don’t know if I want to remember my soul being torn from my body or the bond between us breaking… But I want to remember our life together, the love we shared.”

His finger touched underneath my chin forcing me to look up into his blue eyes, they had unshed tears lining them. I knew he didn’t want to appear weak in front of Preston so thinking for him to go away for a moment he is willing obliged. I knew he wouldn’t go far, but he gave us the semblance of privacy.

“Susannah was my wife, my bonded, my lover, my saviour. She was mother to my first child, my teacher in the ways of life, love, and even war. You are not her, but you could be one day.” I felt my heart break for a second, until he kissed me with such passion that I was in his arms tangling my hands in his hair forcing our bodies closer.

I heard the snick of his fangs descending, my tongue was acting on its own and pierced itself against the left fang making my blood pool in our mouths. I felt him greedily drink it, biting himself in the process allowing our blood to combine and start the bond forming process.

I went rigid in his arms, the memories attacking my brain simultaneously. I pulled away from him sharply making him drop me. I fell to the ground, my hands braced on my head trying to force the memories to leave me alone. I didn’t even know the screams were coming from me.

Eric POV

I knew that she would start unlocking her memories sooner with the aid of my blood, so much had passed in the years she wasn’t by my side I’d become more ruthless, more like a vampire than the vampire she had to defend all those years ago. I was forced to defend myself viciously against other vampires, I was alone until I met pam in London several hundred years after Karin left me.

Even fucking Preston left me in my grief since they couldn’t be away from one another for long periods of time they continued to move around refusing to settle down so Niall wouldn’t take Preston the same way he took my Susannah.

So, I did what I had to do, Susannah would forgive me, she’d realise the pain was necessary to come back to herself. When she nicked her tongue on my fang, I knew this would be the perfect change to start a bond between us, Sookie didn’t know much about Vampires, she’d think it was purely accident…

“What the fuck Eric?” Preston had transformed back to normal and was glaring at me whilst he bent down to collect Sookie from the floor.

“She pierced her tongue after I pierced mine, I didn’t think it’d do this.” I lied, he rolled his eyes, and I went into my office with him following, once inside he placed her on the lounge whilst we watched her writhe in pain.

This was the time Cataliades decided to make his announcement, I remained still as I looked down at the woman, I used to love all those years ago. Had I changed too much to still deserve her love?

“What happened Eric?” I kept my mind perfectly blank and said the same story.

“Unlikely Eric, Preston smelt her blood first and then yours. You knew forcing a bond could bring on her memories sooner, do you really miss her that much you could force this amount of pain?”

“Yes. She would do the same for me.”

“She is Sookie, and SHE would certainly not cause you pain to gain someone else.” Desmond went to the woman and placed two fingers on her forehead and concentrated on her memories. “She’s remembering Rome.”

“Rome in modern years?” Preston asked.

“No, ancient. Someone is offering her a horse?”

“OH wow, that is just after she won the champion title in Fae. I guess she’s relieving everything.” She had stopped screaming. Desmond kept us up to date with the memories, when Sookie began to softly sigh and moan he explained that it was just when we had met one another near the pond.

Her hiss of anger was killing my maker, when her screams began Desmond didn’t want to look… We all knew what she was living through. I waited with bated breath as her screaming stopped and her heart began to slow in her chest. We all knew the moment her memories stopped running through her mind, I was watching the slow rise and fall of her chest waiting.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, she slowly inhaled smelling everything in her immediate surroundings. She sat up suddenly and stared at me with such fierce intensity, I felt guilty at what I’ve done but knew that this was the quickest way to bring her back to me.

“I remember everything.” Her voice had the small melody it always had, it was soft and cathartic to my dead heart. I rushed quickly to her side and kneeled on the floor so we could be eye level. “What did you do Eric?”

“I’m sorry Syn, I wish there were another way. I thought if we shared blood again your memories would return…” She looked down at me, a soft smile on her lips.

“I understand Eric, whilst I agree what you did make sense, this other woman whose memories run through me is angry at you for deceiving her. But she seems naive, so we’ll ignore that.” She jumped off the couch and hugged me tightly “I missed you Viking.”

“As I missed you.” I was smelling her hair, somehow her Fae fragrance was coming through more strongly than her previous human scent.

“So, what happened? What year is it?” She was confused, I could hear the anger coming through. She always hated being confused.

“It’s 2005 lover, it’s been a long time since we last saw one another.” I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“Fuck that is a long time, we were coming to America when the pilgrims were… You survived though. I’m sorry I broke my promise to never leave you.”

“You did not break it princess, Niall and Fintan broke that promise, something they will pay for dearly.” She turned towards Preston a warm smile breaking across her face before she leapt from my arms and into his.

“Preston brother, you’re alive and well! I’m glad you survived their tortures. Tell me, how long have you planned your attack on Fae?” They had matching impish grins.

“Too long Princess, I knew it’d never be accomplished with your assistance. But we must wait a while, we have other things that need to be dealt with.” Preston turned to Desmond, forcing Susannah to as well. Like the natural princess she is, she curtsied before the Daemon.

“Desmond, I have heard amazing things about you prior to my… Vacation the human called it.” Desmond laughed, I wasn’t ever allowed to call the fucker Desmond, it was always Mr Cataliades 

“Princess Susannah Brigant, Jewel of the Sky Fae, Daughter returned.” He bowed lavishly. “I believe there is something I need assistance with, together we can help one another.” She motioned towards the couch and together they sat on it.

“What can I help with Desmond? I will do my very best.” He smiled brightly at her politeness.

“Well Princess, you see I once saved our young friend here Preston Pardoe from the mind control Niall possess. He was the reason Preston was unable to assist that night Fintan took you from this world, Niall has also forced the same devices upon Fintan.

This is the reason he betrayed you, whilst he is able to fight against it more than Preston he is bound to the same hardships. I gave Preston a mere drop of my blood which bestowed upon him the mind control the Dae are inherited with at birth.” That’s good to know.

“It is something I gave to your when you were born dear child. I helped your mother escape all those years ago. She knew Niall was storming for war, fighting to control not only Fae but every other realm in contact with it. The first phase was trying to kill vampires off.” I hissed at the news earning me a scolding look from Syn, I stopped hissing immediately and glared at Preston who openly mocked me.

“So, my mother escaped from Fae with your assistance and hid on Earth… So, who was that in the room the night she died?” She was so much stronger than the frail human who walked in this room tonight, this was my warrior princess.

“It was Niall. He changed his shape into an unknown vampire and killed your mother for betraying Fae. Fintan has no knowledge of this, but he did ask me to watch over you. Something I have done since you came to Earth again all those years ago. That is why you had to have your soul ripped from your body, because you couldn’t be controlled. You presented a danger to Niall’s plans of conquering Earth for himself.”

“He found me too challenging of his command to leave me alone. Did he not know I didn’t want to be queen of Fae, or have any courtly titles? I didn’t want to do anything but travel with Eric, discovering the world.”

“He didn’t believe it.” Desmond shrugged. “So, a few selected Dae families became the keepers of your history, we knew one day you would return and when that happened, we would help you in anything you desired of us. We only wish that you keep Fintan alive, once I get a drop of blood into him, he will be able to take his rightful place of ruler and make it a better, happier place to live.” She glared at Desmond, I could see she was thinking through every possibility.

“Fine. I will not kill him, but Niall will die by my swords.” I watched her eyes darken with rage, it always amazed me to watch her face and body change into its natural Fae form.

“That is all I ask. For now, it is too dangerous for you to return home. You should return to the residence of the Viking.”

“Is it warded?”

“By the best Dae sorcerers. You are safe.” He nodded.

“Well, if it isn’t the Faery that started the unknown wars.” I rolled my eyes are Karin’s dramatics. Susannah turned and smiled warmly at Karin before feigning nonchalance.

“Well, if it isn’t the vampire bitch that ran at first sight.” Karin’s lip twitched, she raced over to Susannah and kneeled before her.

“Mistress, I’m glad you returned.” Susannah motioned for her to stand before pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Karin, you can call me Susannah you know.”

“But Sookie around strangers.”

“What a stupid name.” They both laughed and pulled away from one another, Pam was standing in the background, she was watching Susannah. Feeling her eyes upon her Susannah went over to Pam in the hallway.

“Hello, my name is Susannah Brigant.” Pam looked down her nose at her and was a little shocked when I hissed at her.

“Pam Ravenscroft, pleasure is all mine.” She replied, with a heavily bored overtone. “Now this little meeting is over, are we going home Eric?” She looked over to me, he pulled a look I haven’t seen on her since the night I turned her, it was a leering suggestive look.

Susannah wasn’t having any of it, once the look was made Susannah grabbed her throat and slammed her onto the ground, her features quickly shifting to that of her Daemon Fae self, silver capped teeth extended in Pam’s face. I saw the shock and fear register as she stared at those teeth that could mean her true death.

She turned to me “Eric! Get this bitch off me!” Karin was glaring at Pam, Preston was by her side trying to console her which just made me roll her eyes. I casually went over to my growling vicious Syn and kneeled down to her level.

“Syn, this is Pam.”

“I know who the fuck she Eric is, why the fuck did she look at you like that?”

“She is my child. I made her when I was travelling through England many years ago, we had a brief sexual encounter that ended hundreds of years ago. She prefers women.” She growled at my child. “You need to let her go.”

“She needs to learn respect.”

“Fuck you Faery cunt.” Pam spat.

Susannah reared her head back and went for the jugular with her teeth, it was only once Pam uttered those words, I knew what the result was going to be. My hand darted out and I grabbed Susannah’s neck stopping her deathly blow. “Let go now Syn, you will not harm my child.” She turned her black eyes on me and snarled. “NOW.” I roared.

Susannah let her grip go on Pam’s neck, Karin immediately had Pam out from underneath her whilst I kept my grip tight but not too tight on Syn. “I didn’t want to do this Syn, you nearly killed me child. I had to intervene. You will not bite me with those teeth Syn.” Once Pam was out of sight she began to calm down, her features returning to normal.

“Let me go Eric.” She was angry but wasn’t as angry as she once was. I let go of her immediately and pulled her into my chest hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry lover, Pam will be punished but I did not wish her dead.”

“Is Karin looking after her?” I tuned into the bond of my children I felt rage from Pam but also a strong sense of submission. Karin was furious but determined.

“If I had to guess I’d say Karin is chewing her out for her behaviour. Pam wasn’t to know that you’re a killing machine, she’s not used to sharing me.” I shrugged as if that explained everything, I should have known she’d pick up on the bullshit.

“Fuck off Eric, you’ve become a lax maker. Remember we trained Karin to become strong, disciplined together. This child you obviously spoil. If this is anyone’s fault for her behaviour it is yours.”

“I agree, I missed you so much I spent years trying to find you but to no avail. I created Pam in that weakness and spent the years giving her everything I couldn’t give you. She’s a fierce fighter, however. I’ve watched her behead many vampires in my time.” I felt a burst of pride at remembering the fights we both partook in.

“Regardless she needs to show me respect and I will show her respect to. But Eric, you are mine. No one else is to touch you whilst I am here now.” She glared up at me conveying her point.

“There has only ever been you lover.” I kissed her lips, losing myself in the feeling of them and her until a voice coughed. “Thank you, gentleman, I will contact you later to discuss the Queen of Louisiana and our next steps.” I picked up Syn and flew to my house.

After so many years apart from one another I was determined to show her exactly what she’s been missing.


End file.
